Three Years Later (Part II)
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Secuela del fanfic "Three Years Later". Historia Romanogers. Advertencia: Puede contener spoilers de #InfinityWar. PD: Se recomienda leer la primera parte para empezar a leer esta. [EPÍLOGO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Letra cursiva y que empiece con (...) es flashback.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS LATER PART II**

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien?

Steve rompió el silencio. Su compañera estaba seria, mirando el hermoso paisaje de _Wakanda_ a través del enorme ventanal. Steve, Natasha y Sam habían llegado alrededor de un par de días a ese lugar. Se maravillaba al ver tanta naturaleza junta. Era como un verdadero oasis en medio del planeta. Ella volteó a verlo y asintió en negación. La expresión de su rostro mostraba que estos días no había podido dormir bien. Tal vez el viaje, que de igual forma, había si muy largo. Desde los Alpes suizos hasta áfrica. Si, tal vez esté cansada. Pero él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

— Ven acá —El rubio la llamó. Ella se acercó y se acurrucó en los brazos de Steve. Él la acogió tiernamente, mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura, mientras sentía la respiración de Natasha en su pecho. Nada mejor que un abrazo para restablecer un poco de energía.

— Te _necesito_ … —Susurró casi en un suspiro. Su voz fue casi inaudible.

— Y yo a ti —Depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza y la miró a los ojos—, pero, te necesito sana. Debes descansar.

— Lo he intentado Steve —Dijo—, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño —Se separó lentamente de él, para sentarse en la orilla de la enorme cama de la habitación.

— ¿Hay algo que te moleste? —Se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos para darle apoyo. Ella no despegó la vista de la mano de él.

— No lo sé… me he sentido extraña —Steve arqueó una ceja—, últimamente, me cuesta mucho dormir, y es raro porque, a pesar de las pesadillas que me atormentan, puedo descansar igual, pero esta vez no… mi cuerpo lo siento muy pesado.

— ¿Quieres que _Shuri_ te examine? —Ella lo miró y el rubio observó un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada —, si no quieres entenderé, pero si sigues así, tendré que llevarte a rastras —Le habló con tono serio y ella entendió que hablaba en serio.

— No te preocupes Steve —Le dedicó una media sonrisa—, no podré dormir bien, pero mi apetito está normal, eso es lo que importa.

— Lo que me importa es que descanses —Acomodó un mechón rubio de su cabello detrás de su oreja—, no puedes dormir tres horas diarias. Prométeme que descansarás el día de hoy.

— Te lo prometo —Ella acercó su rostro al de Steve y él posó sus labios en los de ella.

.

* * *

.

— No te dijo nada, ¿verdad? —Sam lo estaba esperando afuera de la habitación. Steve cerró la puerta y empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

— No —Afirmó—, pero le dije que, si seguía así, la obligaría a examinarse, es muy testaruda —Suspiró Rogers resignado. Si tenía paciencia era sólo con ella y con nadie más.

— Sabes que no te dirá. A Natasha le gusta solucionar sola sus problemas —Le respondió el moreno. Y si, era verdad. Era algo que Steve no estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

— Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse si _está_ conmigo…

— Me gusta tu actitud, has cambiado —Le tocó el hombro en forma de orgullo—, debes _quererla_ mucho. —El rubio no dijo nada y sólo le dedicó una tibia sonrisa.

— Sólo quiero que esté bien Sam —Le respondió Steve cruzándose de brazos—, además, también me preocupo por ti. —Dijo para desviar el tema. Wilson soltó una risa divertida.

— Lo sé, me siento querido por ti también, de eso no cabe duda —El moreno colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio, mientras seguían caminando por aquel pasillo.

Sam había llegado con Steve y Natasha hace más o menos un mes a los Alpes suizos. Realizaron un par de misiones extras, para luego, ir a Wakanda. Recargar energías era lo que necesitaban en estos momentos, y T'Challa apoyaba tanto a Steve como a sus aliados. Además, que _James Barnes_ estaba aún en estado criogénico y Rogers venía cada cierto tiempo a saber de algún avance con respecto a su estado de salud.

Era increíble que un lugar como este existiera en la tierra. Pero también se entiende que, al ser una nación con demasiada tecnología, tengan que pasar desapercibidos por los demás. Pero ya no era tan desconocido para todos, el mundo ya reconocía a la nación de _Wakanda._

 _._

 _._

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Les traigo una segunda parte ¿Qué opinan? Me lo hacen saber en sus comentarios ¡Saludos a todos los que me leen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Marvel & Disney** no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Natasha había despertado. Estaba somnolienta, su cabeza daba algo de vueltas. Pero al parecer, pudo descansar un poco más que los otros días desde que habían llegado.

Se quitó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba como pijamas y el pantalón corto para meterse al baño y darse una pequeña ducha. El agua estaba tibia, y eso a Natasha le encantaba.

Se puso ropa limpia, un pantalón gris deportivo que tenía por ahí y otra camiseta del mismo color. Salió de su habitación, mientras se secaba las puntas del cabello con la toalla. Su estómago tenía más o menos un concierto, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Aún se sentía extraña en este lugar, a pesar de que T'Challa les dijo que se acomodasen como en su casa. El palacio del rey de Wakanda era enorme. Fácilmente podías perderte.

Llegó a la cocina y, no tenía idea por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, no conocía mucho aún el palacio o casa de T'Challa; segundo, la cocina era enorme. Se quedó de pie analizando que podría revisar la nevera para sacar algo de jugo. No había tenido tiempo de explorar más el lugar porque Steve le insistió en que debía descansar y él le llevaba comida a su habitación.

De pronto, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Señorita Romanoff —Natasha volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Shuri había llegado también para buscar algo de comer. La notó algo complicada—, ¿necesita ayuda?

— Hola Shuri —Respondió amablemente—, si, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de bajar acá, así que no conozco mucho.

— Lo sé, no se preocupe. Steve llevaba comida a su habitación porque no se había sentido bien —Dijo ella acercándose al refrigerador y sacando una botella de leche y jugo—, ¿necesita que le prepare algo? —Preguntó la muchacha.

— No, está bien. Tomaré un poco de jugo —Se acercó a la Wakandiana, sacando un vaso que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina—, muchas gracias.

La hermana menor de T'Challa observó los movimientos de la rubia ex agente. No quiso decirle nada en relación a su aspecto. Tal vez como venía recién despertando era que lucía así. Pero para la morena, algo en ella no andaba bien. Quiso romper el hielo con una pregunta.

— ¿Irá a la fiesta de bienvenida? —Dijo de pronto la Wakandiana. Natasha dejó el vaso de jugo encima de la mesa. Natasha se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía que habría una celebración—, podría ir y distraerse un momento. Mi hermano la está organizando. Tal vez no sea como las fiestas extravagantes de _Tony Stark_ , pero será divertido.

Natasha soltó una risita con aquel comentario. Y es que era verdad, las fiestas desenfrenadas de Stark siempre quedaban en la boca de todos. Se preguntó qué sería de él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella lo vio por última vez. También es una cicatriz en el corazón de Steve. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le ha preguntado sobre Stark a Rogers.

No estaba segura si era apropiado ir a una fiesta. La rubia desconocía sus síntomas. Nunca se había sentido con tan poca energía. Pero debía admitir, que Steve sí que le _quitaba_ energías. Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en eso. Cómo era posible que ese hombre le causara un desorden de esa manera en sus hormonas.

Suspiró mentalmente y se haría la idea de ir. Quizás lo que necesitaba era una distracción, algo que no sea netamente ir a misiones de infiltrados. Después de todo se gasta mucha energía.

— Lo pensaré bien —Le contestó ella—, y sólo dime Natasha, Shuri, no es necesario que me trates tan formal —La rubia esbozó una sonrisa ladina y algo nerviosa.

— Es la costumbre, en realidad suelo ser bien directa con la gente, pero ya sabes, mi hermano, dice que debo comportarme. —A la rubia se le hizo divertido aquel comentario. Shuri guardó la botella de leche en la nevera y volvió a mirarla para despedirse—, Nos vemos a la noche entonces Natasha ¡Avísale a los muchachos también!

Dijo eso último retirándose de la cocina, refiriéndose a Steve y Sam. Le caía muy bien esa muchacha. Se veía enérgica, entusiasta. Al contrario de ella claro. Salió ahí y fue en búsqueda de su actual equipo. Si ellos irían, ella también claramente. Les haría bien un poco de distracción a los tres.

.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Capítulo cortito. Pero no quiero dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo. Espero que les esté gustando. Tal vez encuentren que avanza lenta la historia. Pero en realidad, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos me saldrán, porque ni siquiera lo he planeado jajajaja. En fin, se agradecen los reviews: _**Guest** (Agradecería que al menos pusieras un nombre, para poder llamarte de alguna manera jajajaja), **amatista01** , **laufonseca123** , **Claugzb** y **RogerAcero**._

Les recuerdo que este fanfic se publica acá y también en wattpad. Me pueden buscar como Kuchi-San.

¡Gracias a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ©** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

* * *

.

.

Steve pegaba varios golpes en el saco de arena, mientras Sam, lo ayudaba sujetando aquel objeto. No querían otro destruido claramente. Los puñetazos del rubio eran muy fuertes, y eso que trataba de disminuir su fuerza.

Habían estado entrenando casi media hora desde que llegaron al gimnasio, que, por cierto, era enorme. Sam pensaba que aquí estaban todas las máquinas de ejercicios de pudiesen existir. Estaba fascinado con el lugar.

Rogers seguía golpeando aquel saco con menos fuerza, de todas formas, en unos minutos más lo dejaría inutilizable. Se sentía preocupado. Había algo en su interior que lo inquietaba. Si, Natasha ocupaba sus pensamientos en cada golpe que daba. Intentaba no tomarle mucho peso, después de todo, ella podía solucionar sus problemas, como le comentó Sam hace un rato atrás. Pero había sido claro, si ella no se sentía bien de aquí a un par de días, iría con Shuri para que le haga un análisis completo. Porque en los años que lleva conociéndola, nunca la había visto así de decaída.

El último golpe que dio, Sam lo detuvo con saco y todo. Menos mal que sólo había descolocado el saco del techo y no lo había roto. El moreno suspiró y dejó aquella bolsa con arena a un lado.

— Al menos no la rompiste esta vez —El moreno le habló a su compañero, pero él ni siquiera le había tomado atención—, ¿Steve?

— ¿Si? —Preguntó desentendido de lo que Sam le había dicho—, disculpa, no te escuché.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes. —Sam intuía que se trataba por Natasha. Él no quería preguntar cuál era la relación que él tenía con ella. Sentía que tal vez era algo muy privado, y si Steve no se lo había dicho, era por alguna razón en especial. Era raro ver a Rogers tan distraído y eso le estaba preocupando un poco—, si quieres... podemos hablar —Dijo finalmente el moreno.

— Estoy bien, me distraje un poco, eso es todo —A Falcon le costaba leer a su compañero. Antes se le hacía más fácil, pero ahora era un desafío poder descifrar su mirada. Se había vuelto un verdadero espía al parecer. «El pasar mucho tiempo con Natasha», pensó—, iré a darme un baño —Le respondió más tranquilo, mientras se quitaba las vendas de las manos.

— Está bien —Puso ambas manos en sus caderas—, yo me quedaré un poco más entrenando. Siento el cuerpo pesado aún—Dijo Sam— Nos vemos luego y oye... —El ex capitán se volteó a mirarlo—, ve a ver cómo _está_...

A pesar de que Sam no era un compañero muy cercano a Natasha como lo era Rogers, la estimaba mucho y también se preocupaba por ella. Conociéndola, si, la rubia había estado muy callada estos días y para él, eso no era normal.

.

* * *

.

Steve subió por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones. Entró a la suya rápidamente para darse una ducha. Giró la llave de agua rápidamente, para luego, quitarse sus prendas deportivas con las cuales estuvo entrenando hace unos minutos. Entró al agua y sus músculos se relajaron inmediatamente al contacto con el agua tibia.

Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado este último año. Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles después del distanciamiento y separación de todos los vengadores por culpa de los famosos acuerdos de _Sokovia_. A veces se le pasaba por la mente, si había tomado la decisión correcta. Tal vez, si él hubiera firmado, nada de esto estaría pasando...

 _(...)_

— _Pienso que es mi culpa, debí haber pensado bien las cosas antes Nat, y no lo hice —Dijo Steve un poco serio. No estaba enfadado, simplemente le daba su punto de vista a su compañera de qué hubiese pasado con los acuerdos de Sokovia._

— _Pues creo que te equivocas. No es tu culpa —Afirmaba ella—, tienes un modo de pensar diferente como todos._

— _Si tal vez, pero-_

— _Steve —Dijo cortándole la oración. El rubio ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas y eso era peligroso—, deja de culparte por algo que no estaba mal. Sólo cumplías con proteger a Bucky ¿eso es malo? —Le cuestionó la rubia— Yo sé que lo harías por él y por cualquiera de nosotros si estuviésemos en peligro, —Suspiró cansada. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, entrelazando su mano con la de él—, deja de lastimarte tanto, no lo mereces..._

— _Yo tenía un modo de pensar diferente, entonces ¿por qué decidiste seguirme Nat? Tú creías que-_

— _Porque... hay que hacer lo correcto. Tú me enseñaste eso..._

 _(...)_

Steve pasó sus manos por el rostro húmedo. Se sentía cansado. Aún no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla en Alemania, en el aeropuerto. La distancia con Tony. Todo. Desde aquel día que decidió enviarle un paquete con su celular y una nota, no había recibido respuesta. Tal vez todo terminaba ahí. No quería aceptarlo.

De pronto se sintió solo. Pero en realidad, nunca lo ha estado. Sus compañeros: Scott, Wanda, Hawkeye, Sam. No, definitivamente no estaba solo. Seguiría adelante a pesar de todo. Era una de las tantas aptitudes que había aprendido de _Natasha_.

.

* * *

.

 **[Continuará...]**

Ando apurada porque estoy actualizando desde el job !

Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios y votos. Los re quiero 3

Atte,

Kuchi-San.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ©** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha se dirigía al supuesto lugar de entrenamiento que había en la mansión. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero intuía que podía estar pisos más abajo. Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta baja y salió de ahí, doblando hacia la derecha y tal como lo había pronosticado, había un gimnasio al fondo. Podía ver a Sam que estaba levantando unas pesas. Entró sigilosamente para no distraer a su compañero y susurró despacio.

— ¿Cómo vas? —El moreno volteó para ver a la rubia ahí detrás de él. Dejó la pesa cuidadosamente en el suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada.

— Todo bien. —Respondió Sam—, te ves de mejor ánimo ahora Natasha —Le sonrió de vuelta el moreno—, oye aquí tienen de todo, me gustaría vivir acá. No digo que la cabaña donde nos quedamos hace un tiempo era de mala calidad o algo por el estilo. —Eso último lo dijo en tono de broma y Natasha soltó una risa con eso. Le gustaba hablar con Sam, siempre la hacía reír.

— Nada se compara con nuestro pequeño refugio, aquí hay de todo —Suspiró—, ¿Shuri les contó acerca de una fiesta de bienvenida? —Wilson asintió.

— Si, será en la noche. Tal vez no sirva de distracción. Estos días han sido caóticos —Suspiró cansado. Tomó la pequeña toalla que había colgado en una de las máquinas y se secó el rostro—, creo que debería irme a darme un baño, apesto ¿verdad? —La rubia soltó otra risa con ese comentario.

— Ya sabes la respuesta. Anda ve. Más tarde debemos estar bien arreglados —Le dio una palmada en su hombro. Se iba retirando del lugar cuando lo interrumpe con una pregunta— ¿Dónde está Rogers?

— Se fue a dar un baño, no olía muy bien te diré—Le respondió él haciendo una mueca como si el ambiente oliese mal. Natasha se rio de nuevo y lo vio alejarse del lugar—, bueno, nos vemos más tarde Nat.

.

.

.

Lo que le impresionaba a Natasha del lugar, era que aquí se encontraba la mayor parte del _vibranium_ del planeta. Era un lugar peligroso para quedarse. Pero tal y como había visto, Wakanda era un lugar ejemplar en tecnología y en su cultura, que, aún mantenían a pesar del tiempo. Eso era lo hermoso de esta ciudad.

Subió las escaleras, para dirigirse a su habitación. La puerta estaba semi abierta, así que supuso que él estaba dentro. La terminó de abrir y la cerró tras de sí, viendo a Steve con medio pantalón y su torso cubierto por una toalla alrededor de su cuello. No podía negar que le causaban cosas verlo de esa manera, a pesar de que ya lo ha visto muchas veces y con menos prendas de _ropa_.

— Veo que no estuviste entrenando tanto tiempo —Dijo Natasha—, los había ido a buscar al gimnasio.

— Me sentía algo distraído, así que mejor vine a despejarme —Steve pasaba una parte de toalla por su cabello y rostro. Algunas gotas resbalaban por su rostro—, ¿cómo estás tú?

— Me siento mejor que en la mañana —La rubia se cruzó de brazos—, fui a tomar algo, tenía algo de sed.

— Al menos me tienes tranquilo que has podido descansar —Dejó la toalla húmeda encima de una silla que había ahí y se dirigió al armario para sacar un suéter de color azul oscuro—, si te sientes bien, podremos ir a la fiesta de bienvenida —Dijo finalmente, colocándose la prenda de vestir.

Steve se iba a acercar a ella cuando de pronto, el comunicador que tenía Natasha conectado a una laptop empezó a sonar y a iluminarse con una luz roja. La rubia tomo aquella silla a un lado del pequeño escritorio para sentarse. Abrió el ordenador y presionó un botón de aquel aparato, ya que se trataba de un mensaje importante. Natasha respondió y se vio una silueta en la pantalla.

— Son tres minutos de atraso, que no se vuelva a repetir —Dice ella, con voz autoritaria, pero que no dejaba de sonar maternal para Steve.

— _"Sólo fueron tres minutos…que estricta eres"_ —Wanda respondió con algo de enfado en su voz, pero Natasha sabía que no hablaba en serio. Aún tenía aquel detector de mentiras en su interior. — _"¿Cómo están? ¿Nos extrañan?"_

— Aunque ella no lo acepte, Natasha si los extraña, ya sabes, es como una madre sobre protectora —Dijo Steve, apoyando una mano en la silla donde estaba Natasha. Ella rodó los ojos en forma de desagrado, pero si, no dejaba de ser cierto. Los cuidaba mucho y estaba pendiente de ellos dos siempre.

— _"Somos grandes, sabemos cuidarnos las espaldas. Al menos ha estado tranquilos estos días"_ —Respondió la Sokoviana—

— _"No se preocupe Agente Romanoff_ —Era la voz de Visión—, _he aplicado todos los conocimientos que Ud. nos ha enseñado. Wanda también lo ha hecho."_

— Aún les falta entrenamiento de espía. Es por eso que me preocupo, sé que pueden defenderse de cualquier eventualidad chicos…

— _"Para eso tengo a la mejor maestra ¿no?"_ —Dijo con orgullo la bruja escarlata. Natasha no pudo evitar sentirse tocada con ese comentario. Sentía en su corazón que, de verdad, hacer cosas buenas te repara lentamente por dentro y lo vivía en carne propia. Wanda era una mujer hecha y derecha. Todo gracias al entrenamiento que poco a poco, la Viuda Negra le había impartido. Steve puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

— Ya saben, a la misma hora este reporte. No quiero perderlos de vista ¿me oyeron? —Suspiró, cerrando un poco sus ojos.

— Nat, no los regañes, han estado bien sin nosotros —Steve parecía como un padre defendiendo a sus hijos—, se han reportado contigo todos los días. Los has entrenado bien. Te obedecen ¿ves?

— _"Quien no lo haría"_ —Respondió Wanda a través del comunicador, soltando una pequeña risa— _"Tú tampoco te salvas Steve"_

— Cuídense chicos, y si, los extrañamos mucho —Respondió finalmente la rubia a sus compañeros. Le costaba aún demostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás, pero no era imposible. Wanda y Visión se despidieron, cortando finalmente la comunicación, quedando la habitación en silencio.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó Rogers a su compañera. Ella se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. El rubio la tomó de su cintura para facilitarle la tarea. Aún no se podía hacer la idea de tenerla tan cerca, de poder besarla sin que ella se lo tomase a mal. Estaba ahí para _él_ , como siempre lo había estado.

— Debo arreglarme —Dijo—, nos hará bien algo de diversión.

— Es verdad… —Le respondió apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro—, depende de tu significado de _'diversión'_ —Natasha no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió pícaramente y lo volvió a acercar a su rostro para besarle esta vez, con más intensidad, empujándolo hacia la cama.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

.

.

¡Hola a todos! Quería disculparme por la demora. No me he sentido bien de salud, así que mis ánimos estaban un poquito bajos. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Si, también se publica en wattpad por si quieren apoyarme con un voto :)

¡Ahí se ven!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

22.30pm y la fiesta ya había empezado en el palacio real de Wakanda. Era realmente hermoso. Muy colorido, con música típica de la zona, el banquete era bastante generoso. Había mucha gente disfrutando en el hall central, que hasta se podría decir que mucho más grande que el que tiene Tony Stark en cualquiera de sus mansiones.

No sólo era la fiesta en el palacio real. En las afueras de la ciudad, todo estaba decorado, como si fuese un carnaval gigante. La gente de aquella ciudad se caracteriza por ser muy alegre, además de amar mucho sus tierras de origen.

Sam vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de color marrón. El color claro acentuaba mucho además su piel. Steve en cambio llevaba puesta una camisa de color negra y pantalones de color gris. No había que vestir tan de etiqueta.

Sam estaba fascinado con todo. No sabía por dónde mirar, o escuchar o comer. Steve le dio una palmada en la espalda para que despertase de su 'trance'.

— Pareces un niño mirando una tienda de dulces —Se burló Steve de su compañero y Sam sólo pudo reír con aquel comentario.

— ¡Pero mira, está todo genial acá! ¿Acaso no te sorprende? —Pasó delante de él un mozo con una bandeja de bebidas. El moreno sacó una y agradeció.

— Pues, digamos que ya había venido antes, y también me tocó ver algo así. No con tanta gente como ahora, pero digamos que es una tradición de acá cuando alguien nuevo llega a la nación —Le respondió Rogers, cuando de pronto se les acerca alguien.

— Veo que le gusta la ambientación del lugar —Llega T'Challa, asustando un poco a Wilson, que lo había pillado desprevenido. Steve voltea y saluda con un abrazo al Rey de Wakanda.

— Muchas gracias por este recibimiento —Falcon saluda también a T'Challa. Ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta que no venía solo. — Disculpen, se las presento. Ella es _Nakia_ … creo que no se habían visto estos días desde que llegaron.

— Mucho gusto muchachos —Extiende su mano para saludarlos a ambos—, espero que estén disfrutando de la velada un tanto ruidosa —Se burló ella.

— No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados al ruido —Respondió Sam.

— Pásenla bien muchachos, hay que disfrutar la paz, antes de que se agote —Nakia les dijo a ambos guiñándole un ojo. T'Challa acomodó su brazo para irse con la morena entremedio de la multitud.

— Bueno, no nos queda de otra —Sam se encogió de hombros—, ¿y Natasha? ¿no vendrá? —Preguntó Falcon a su compañero. Steve metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró algo preocupado.

— Me dijo que se sentía bien, al menos la vi con mejor semblante hace unas horas atrás —Respondió a la pregunta de Sam.

— Deberías ser más duro con ella. Se nota que aún le tienes miedo —Le dijo el moreno burlándose de él. Steve rodó los ojos en reacción al comentario.

.

.

.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. No estaba segura de ir. Se tenía miedo de ella misma y era extraño. Además, percibía aun su cuerpo somnoliento. Esto definitivamente no podía seguir así. Tampoco quería dejar a sus compañeros plantados en la fiesta. Debían estar esperándola hace mucho tiempo y ella, es de las que no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color Azul oscuro, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era con mangas, pero transparentes, algo sutil pero formal a la vez, acompañados de unos tacones negros, que acentuaban bien su esbelta figura. Se había tomado el cabello en una pequeña coleta.

Decidió salir y tratar de distraerse solo por esta noche.

«Me lo merezco», pensó Romanoff triunfante.

.

.

Llegó al salón principal, donde había demasiada gente y no veía a su dúo dinámico. Se encogió de hombros para empezar su búsqueda. Entre tanto caminar en medio de la gente, sacó una copa de champagne de uno de los tantos coperos que rondaban por ahí y siguió caminando, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su trago.

— Oh vamos, has bebido tres vasos y no te sientes ni mareado, ¿es en serio? —Dijo Sam aún impresionado del aguante de Steve para beber alcohol.

— En serio, estoy bien aún. Mi metabolismo es más acelerado que de cualquier humano —Le respondió el de barba.

— En serio, admiro tu talento Steve —Le dio unas palmadas en su hombro. Rogers notaba que a Sam ya le había entrado un poco el alcohol en su cabeza, porque estaba demasiado feliz. Sintió algo de envidia por su compañero. Desde que obtuvo el suero del súper soldado, beber un poco ya no era divertido.

— ¿Necesitan compañía caballeros? —A Steve se le erizó la piel de tan solo escuchar su voz y volteó para verla. Y si, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de su belleza.

— ¡Nat! ¡Qué bueno que viniste, pensábamos que te habías quedado dormida o algo así! —Sam se levantó de su puesto para saludarla y abrazarla. Ella le correspondió de igual forma.

— La verdad, no sabía que ponerme. Shuri me facilitó algunas prendas y no los iba a dejar plantados y ver que se la pasan bien sin mí —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Te ves hermosa _Nat_ …

Steve sintió hervirle la sangre de un sopetón, su presión arterial aumentó de cero a cien. Tenía unas enormes ganas de _besarla_.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Well, aquí está la el capítulo 15, ya se viene lo bueno (?) aunque no sé, se supone que la historia ya lo es ¿verdad? xD Saludos para laufonseca123 y para mi AmericanWidow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Marvel & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

Sam quedó perplejo con el comentario que Steve dijo hacia Natasha. Pensaba que había sido su imaginación o parte de su evidente estado de ebriedad. Natasha se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba más feliz que de costumbre y solo pudo reír al verle su cara. Se giró hacia Steve para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. El rubio se percató nuevamente del rubor en sus mejillas. Le encantaba causar aquella emoción en la muchacha. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si aún fuese un chiquillo adolescente. Y es que, a pesar de los años, se seguía sintiendo así.

— Me alagas Rogers, tú también luces muy bien —Se sentó en medio de los dos y Sam se quejó.

— ¿Y yo estoy pintado?

— Te ves guapísimo también Sam.—Le dijo Natasha a su compañero y él soltó una carcajada.

— Sé que estás mintiendo, pero gracias por el comentario —Los tres tomaron de sus copas de champagne y las juntaron, pero antes, Sam continuó hablando—, sé que no es apropiado tal vez estar en esta fiesta, pero chicos, quiero agradecerles el hecho de habernos rescatado de aquella prisión y poder vivir una vida mejor que ahí encerrados. Estoy seguro que los demás piensan lo mismo que yo.

— Es lo que teníamos que hacer Sam —Respondió la rusa, casi en un suspiro melancólico, mirando a Steve y éste le respondió asintiendo—, hay que hacer lo correcto.

— Sé que no es lo mismo la situación antes de que todo se saliera de control —Ahora Steve estaba hablando—, pero era eso o…esperar algo peor. Y nosotros no íbamos a esperar ni un minuto más.

— Lo sé. Ustedes siempre piensan como equipo… lástima que Stark no haya pensado como nosotros en aquel momento —La voz de Sam sonaba triste ahora—, quizás, hasta cuando dure todo este conflicto…

— Ya está todo hecho Sam —Continuó Steve, negando con su cabeza—, no hay vuelta atrás. Los acuerdos fueron firmados y los que no lo hicieron…bueno, aquí estamos.

— Prófugos de la justicia, pero juntos —Natasha quiso alivianar el ambiente y ambos muchachos sonrieron.

— Sí, es verdad, es lo que realmente importa —El moreno choca su copa con la de ellos—, Salud por eso muchachos.

Los tres hicieron sonar sus copas y bebieron el contenido completo de este. A Steve se le hacía como si de agua se tratara, porque no sentía tantos efectos. Al contrario de Sam, que se le veía ya demasiado feliz.

.

.

Empezó a sonar la música un poco más fuerte, algo de salsa para ser más exactos. Casi toda la gente se dirigió al centro para empezar a bailar y a mover el esqueleto. Sam se sorprendió de como los Wakandianos eran tan enérgicos y alegres para disfrutar la fiesta, que se le contagió y tomó la mano de Natasha para ir también. La rubia se sorprendió con este acto, pero tampoco le desagradó, así que se levantó con él, dirigiéndose donde estaban los demás. Hasta pudo divisar un poco más allá a T'Challa también, disfrutando con una linda mujer que no había visto.

Steve miró divertido aquella escena. Amaba ver a sus compañeros distraerse, aunque sea un pequeño momento en sus vidas como prófugos.

Aunque le hubiese gustado ser él quien sacase primero a Natasha para bailar. Pero ahí estaban nuevamente los nervios. Y no se explicaba el nerviosismo, es decir, ya habían pasado de todo, y con todo nos referimos a… lo que ya sabemos. Era ridículo. Pero era que Steve no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un baile…

De pronto recordó a _Peggy_.

En su mente pasó aquel recuerdo del avión desviándolo hacia el hielo, la conversación que tuvo con Margaret al momento de estrellarse en el hielo: Todo.

Cuando se enteró de su fallecimiento se sentía fatal. Era la última persona de su época que estaba aún con vida, y ese día, había dejado de existir. Sentía que lo había perdido todo. Y aquel baile nunca fue.

Melancólico momento para una ocasión de celebración.

Un mozo iba pasando con una bandeja de tragos, cuando Steve lo detuvo y le robó una copa y se la tomó completa de una sola vez. No quería olvidar aquel recuerdo, pero se empezó a sentir algo triste y no era la idea después de todo.

De pronto, sintió una suave mano en su hombro y escuchó.

— ¿Bailamos Rogers? —Se estremeció con su tacto y volteó para verla— ¿celoso de Sam? —Ella sonrió y Steve se levantó de su puesto, tomándola de la mano —Aunque no te culpo, tiene excelentes movimientos.

— Sabes que no —Respondió con una sonrisa tímida—, y tendré que superar a Sam por eso.

— Entonces, vamos… —Natasha tomó su otra mano, guiándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Aún sonaba algo de salsa y Steve estaba empezando a entrar poco a poco en pánico. Natasha acercó su cuerpo al de él, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y automáticamente, el ex capitán coloco sus manos en la cintura de su compañera de baile, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Al principio, Steve se sentía el más idiota del planeta por no saber bailar, pero Natasha le hacía la tarea más fácil, ya que sólo seguía sus movimientos y ya no le parecía tan complicado.

La rubia estaba sorprendida porque jamás había bailado con Steve. No habían tenido la oportunidad, el estar escapando y vivir ocultos era lo que conocían hace meses.

De pronto, Rogers la soltó un poco, aun sin soltar su agarre en su mano, atrayéndola y pegándola más hacia él. Puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de la espía y con la mano derecha tomó su mano subiéndola, empezando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa, encantada de lo que Steve estaba logrando y acercándose a su oído, le susurró.

— Aprendes rápido, Soldado —Dijo Natasha sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Si ella quisiera, podía dedicarse a observarlos toda la noche y no se aburriría.

— Digamos que sólo me tomó observar unos cinco minutos los pasos de Sam para aprender —También se acercó susurrándole, ya que la música estaba bien fuerte. Natasha sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde el cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

La rubia no pudo resistir aquel cosquilleo en su estómago que él le había provocado, que de la nada, le tomó del cuello y atrapó sus labios desesperadamente, como si no se hubiesen visto en días. Steve por su parte, acercó el pequeño cuerpo de la espía hacia él apretándolo, como si quisiera fundirse en ella en ese instante, sintiendo su piel y su respiración cada vez más. Ambos sentían aquel beso como el más delicioso de todos los que ya se habían dado, era extraño.

Tal vez sí, Steve estaba algo ebrio esa noche, porque su sangre hervía como nunca.

.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Saludos a:

 **GissQueMeAma:** xd no tengo idea como le hago para actualizar ahre. Creo que ya adapté algo de mi tiempo para escribir. Ahora, se me hará un poco más difícil actualizar porque entraré a estudiar unos dos meses so... si no me ves por acá ya sabes por qué es xD.

 **Mi AmericanWidow:** Yo también te amo y lo sabes! jijijij *Risa malvada*

Espero el regreso de ambas en serio, me lo DEBEN. Iré en la noche a tirarles los pies (?).

PD: Fue una horrible escena de baile. Espero sus críticas constructivas o destructivas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © ** no me pertenecen. La historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

El ex capitán tomó de la mano a su compañera, sacándola de la pista de baile y le daba absolutamente lo mismo si los veían juntos salir de ahí. Natasha sólo podía seguirlo entre toda la gente y creía entender las intenciones del rubio, porque ella se sentía _igual que él_.

Se necesitaban, se extrañaban.

Y es que aquella tensión sexual tenía que sacarse de alguna forma. Tal vez, esta no era la ocasión o tal vez sí.

Por primera vez, Steve Rogers no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era como una especie de encanto al verla a ella tan hermosa esa noche. Quizás un poco de obsesión…no lo sabía; lo único que tenía claro, era que, estaban saliendo hacia alguna parte para poder _deleitarse_ de una mejor manera.

Natasha por su parte, tampoco se sentía cuerda. Le encantaba que Steve tomase la iniciativa e hiciera algo como _esto_. Porque como siempre lo había pensado, hace años atrás, jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así.

Salieron al exterior, pero de igual forma, no quisieron alejarse mucho del lugar. Justo en frente, había un árbol lo suficientemente grande, donde podrían esconderse, aunque sea unos minutos de la fiesta y estar en lo suyo.

Steve arrinconó su espalda contra el árbol, levantando una de sus contorneadas piernas y subiendo su mano por debajo de aquel vestido azul de encajes, mientras le besaba descontroladamente. Por otro lado, Natasha ardía en lujuria con aquellos toques que Steve le estaba proporcionando. Le respondía los besos con la misma intensidad y un poco más quizás. Sus respiraciones aumentaban con cada beso que se daban, y el rubio capitán quería más.

— Steve… —Alcanzó a decir en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, pero él detuvo su comentario con otro beso. Tuvo que admitir que ese sonido le produjo una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo.

— Estás muy habladora, _Romanoff_ —Dijo y continuó con su tarea de besarla, ahora en el cuello. A Natasha se le erizó la piel al escuchar aquel susurro en su oído. Lo detuvo para besarlo profundamente en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Wilson estaba tomando algunos tragos en la barra con T'Challa, Shuri y Nakia. El moreno estaba divertido contando algunas anécdotas de algunas batallas o misiones a los dueños de casa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Y tuviste que volar con una sola ala mientras te seguían disparando, guau! —Se admiraba Shuri. A pesar de que es muy inteligente, no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas o cosas por el estilo. Por eso, siempre tenía customizaciones para el traje de su hermano.

— ¡Si, fue genial! En realidad, tener varias misiones obtienes mucha experiencia en el campo.

— Imagino que ir a misiones con Steve debe ser más que _cool_ —Nakia agregó su frase también. Le parecía interesante la labor que hacían los ex vengadores. Porque ella y todos los demás, sabían que no estaban unidos. Por los acuerdos de Sokovia. Sam cambió su semblante de pronto, a lo que Nakia volvió a responder. — Disculpa, sé que es un tema delicado…

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Supongo, que hay que acostumbrarse, eso es todo.

T'Challa sabía perfectamente aquel sentimiento. Después de todo, él había participado en aquel enfrentamiento de bandos. Pensar que él estaba buscando al hombre equivocado por el fallecimiento de su padre. El rey de Wakanda estaba empinado en asesinar a Barnes. Hasta que después, todo tuvo sentido. Shuri lo sacó de esos pensamientos con un comentario.

— Hablando de eso ¿dónde estarán el capitán Rogers y la agente Romanoff? —Wilson tomó de su trago rápidamente, como si supiese de algo, y era que los había visto salir. Pero él como buen compañero, no diría nada. Ahora el problema era, ¿qué decir en una situación así?

— Deben estar divirtiéndose Shuri —Dijo con templanza T'Challa— ¿o es que tenemos que estar todos juntos? —Río divertido y su hermana se había sonrojado un poco—, ¿te importa que estén haciendo?

— ¡No lo dije por eso! ¡Hermano te odio! —Se cruzó de brazos. La muchacha se había sonrojado con ese comentario y los demás rieron.

— Pero tienes razón, no se han visto —Intervino Nakia, encontrándole la razón a Shuri—. Ellos son pareja, ¿no?

Wilson estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿qué le respondería? ¿Que sí?

No, porque no estaba seguro; entonces la respuesta absoluta era No.

O eso era lo que creía saber.

— ¿Vamos a bailar Shuri? —Dijo de pronto Sam, dejando de lado su vaso de alcohol, tomando de la mano a la hermana de T'Challa y evadiendo obviamente aquel tema.

— Te va a dejar los pies hinchados, no sabe bailar —Se burló el rey de su hermanita. Ella le sacó la lengua mientras tomaba a Sam Wilson del brazo.

— ¡Te voy a demostrar que no Hermano! —Le respondió mientras seguía jalando del brazo a Sam.

— Que malo eres —Nakia le dijo a T'Challa, observando como él se reía—, eres demasiado sobreprotector…

— Siempre… —El moreno la miró fijamente a los ojos. No quería perder el contacto con ella.

.

* * *

.

Natasha pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Steve, sintiendo cada músculo con la yema de sus dedos, mientras dejaba que él dejase marcas en su cuello.

— Eres un _pervertido_ … Steve Grant Rogers —Natasha intentaba decir entre suspiros y casi gemidos, pero poco le importaba. Él aún mantenía la pierna de ella arriba y eso hacía que su cuerpo se extasiara cada vez más.

— Hace tiempo que lo soy… contigo —Se separó agitado un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Contemplar aquellos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban, y le encantaban, porque sabía que esa expresión era sólo por él.

— Me encanta qué seas _así_ —Suspiró la rubia y nuevamente aquel cosquilleo apareció nuevamente. Su cuerpo temblaba por toda la adrenalina que había pasado—, hasta pareciera como si estuvieses ebrio. De qué era la champaña ¿hidromiel de Asgard?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar hoy? —Dijo preguntando de vuelta, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella.

— Hasta donde me lo permitas _tú_ …

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Chamas si sé ( _AmericanWidow_ -Yen de mi kokoro- y _RussianWidow_ -gisslaquemeama- xd) LO SÉ ODIENME (?) Pero ya va, se viene bueno, pacieeencia jajajaja. No estoy muerta (?) eso creo. Entrar a estudiar ha sido complicado. Trabajar y estudiar mas que nada. Pero no he muerto, sigo viva en el whatsapp.

¡Saludos a todos y todas por comentar y leerme!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Marvel & Disney **no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

Decidieron volver a entrar para no levantar sospechas. Estaba algo desarreglados, pero podían argumentar que fue producto del baile. Steve tenía su cabello muy alborotado y un par de botones de la camisa que no estaban. Por otro lado, Natasha llevaba su melena rubia suelta y su vestido estaba ligeramente arrugado y su labial corrido. Intentaba arreglarse mientras iban camino hacia adentro.

Al llegar a la entrada, Natasha se dirigió al tocador, mientras Steve volvió al lugar donde habían estado conversando los tres antes, en aquel futón y se sirvió otro trago.

No podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás con Natasha. Jamás había experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes de deseo. De pronto se tuvo miedo con respecto a estos sentimientos nuevos. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquella rusa le hacía pensar que podía hacerlo todo. Le había dado aquel _empuje_ en la relación, de la que tanto le hablaba ella.

 _«No deberías ocultar lo que de verdad sientes Steve. Yo no muerdo. Si quieres intentar cosas nuevas sólo dime y te seguiré…»_

Quizás se lo había tomado muy literal, pero tampoco vio que Natasha se hubiese quejado, al contrario. Hasta pudo percibir que ella quería algo más, pero no quería pensar en eso. Él, ante todo, era un caballero y jamás haría algo que ella no quisiese hacer…pero lo tentaba.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos después de que perdió de vista a su compañera. De pronto, su Smartphone vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

 _"Te espero arriba, soldado"_

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo y tomó aquella copa de un sopetón, tratando de asimilar aquel mensaje enviado por ella. Entonces, si había entendido su lenguaje corporal y no lo estaba pensando debido a la calentura del momento… esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en lo idiota que podría llegar a ser. Podía tener cien años cronológicamente, pero su personalidad, era la de un chiquillo aún, un poco inocente. Esa era una cualidad que Natasha amaba de él.

Alguien había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

— ¿No quiere bailar conmigo, capitán Rogers? Será divertido —Apareció Nakia de pronto a su lado.

— Veo que tu compañero de baile te abandonó por lo que veo —Respondió el de barba sonriendo, refiriéndose a T'Challa.

— Está recargando baterías por allá, así que, vine a secuestrarte un momento —La morena dijo soltando una pequeña risa y se percató que Steve estaba solo. Así que preguntó sin más— ¿Y tu otra mitad?

— ¿Ah?

— Natasha. Estabas con ella.

— Dijo que iría al tocador y volvía —Le respondió tranquilamente. Pero por dentro, aún no se le daba bien lo de mentir. Se sentía acalorado porque volvió a recordar lo que había pasado hace momentos atrás.

— Entonces no habrá problemas si te secuestro —Tomó el brazo de Steve, llevándolo a la pista de baile nuevamente—, digo por si me quisiera asesinar o algo así.

— No lo creo —Sonrió—, no te conoce aún.

Seguía la salsa sonando, así que Steve bailó con ella unos minutos. Nakia notó un poco lo principiante de los pasos de Rogers y eso le causaba gracia. Hasta él mismo le confesó que no había tenido la oportunidad de bailar y ella lo comprendió. Sabía la historia de él. Pasar de estar congelado a despertar en otro siglo debía ser sumamente impactante.

.

.

Natasha había llegado a su habitación para arreglarse un poco el alboroto de hace momentos atrás. Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a repasar lo del baile, los besos, las caricias… realmente lo extrañaba. Era como volver a ser adolescente y soñar despierta con el chico que te quitaba el sueño.

Se cepilló un poco el cabelló y volvió a tomárselo en una coleta. Estiró un poco su vestido y se retocó los labios, mientras esperaba a Steve. Pero estaba notando que se había demorado un poco en subir después del mensaje que le había enviado. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono para enviarle otro y esperó otros minutos. Terminó de arreglarse finalmente y decidió ir a buscarlo. Después de todo, debía parecer que nada hubiese pasado o sospecharían.

.

.

Steve notó vibrar nuevamente aquel aparato tecnológico, y sabía de antemano que era Natasha. Le dijo a Nakia que iría a beber algo y que se sentía cansado, lo cual, la morena asintió y alcanzó a decirle al rubio mientras se retiraba de la pista.

— ¡Gracias por esta pieza capitán Rogers!

El ex soldado escuchó eso y sólo pudo reírse. Nakia era una mujer muy agradable, en realidad, todos lo eran en esta nación. Le gustaba que no se perdiesen las tradiciones, porque es algo que muestra identidad, y Wakanda la tenía sin dudas.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vaso con agua. Agradeció al barman para empezar a beber. Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Tragó el último sorbo para voltearse y casi se atraganta pensando que podía ser Sam, Nakia o T'Challa, pero no.

— Estuve veinte minutos esperándote ¿acaso no sabes llegar a tiempo a una cita? —Natasha arqueó una ceja seria, mientras veía como Steve se ponía colorado y nervioso. Y siendo sincera, le encantaba hacer eso con él.

— Lo siento, me distraje un poco —Se disculpó él—, vi tus mensajes, pero vine acá y luego Nakia quiso-

— Hey, tranquilo. Sólo estoy bromeando —Natasha soltó una carcajada. Steve suspiró agotado. Había creído que estaba realmente molesta. Se acercó a su oído maliciosamente y le susurró— ¿vas a terminar lo que _empezaste_?

— Soy un hombre de palabra.

Ambos salieron de ahí, tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al pasillo de los ascensores. Mientras esperaban, Steve la abrazó por la cintura, dándole pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que la rubia lanzara una pequeña risa, ya que su barba le hacía cosquillas.

El maldito ascensor estaba demorándose demasiado, así que ambos decidieron subir por las escaleras. Unos cuantos pisos no los iban a agotar en lo más mínimo para lo que se vendría después.

Al subir en el tercer piso, Steve la tomó del brazo un momento y la acorraló en una de las esquinas para besarla nuevamente y Natasha simplemente se dejaba caer por las caricias de su chico. No podía controlar sus instintos contra él, simplemente no podía.

Él la manipulaba por completo.

.

* * *

No me odien xD Se viene lo que ya todos saben, porque yo sé que leen solo para ver _**serso** _jajajajaja. Saludos a Yen y a Gis. Sé que leen en las sombras chamas jijiji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _MARVEL & Disney _**no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Capítulo para **+18**. Si no eres mayor edad no sigas leyendo o lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Lo que empieza y termina con (...) son flashbacks.

* * *

.

.

.

Al entrar a la habitación, la rubia cerró la puerta rápidamente con seguro y se abalanzó a hacia Steve rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, donde él la atrapó besándole intensamente los labios y guiándola hacia la cama para poder continuar más cómodos.

Steve subió su vestido, hasta poder quitárselo por completo, dejándola solo en ropa interior. En cambio, Natasha, tiró de la camisa de su amante, donde varios botones salieron disparados, pero eso no le importó mucho, sobre todo al rubio. Él ayudo, quitándose el cinturón del pantalón, lanzándolo lejos de ahí. La tomó por la espalda y comenzó con un ataque de besos desesperados, que ella respondía de igual forma.

Suspiros…

Gemidos…

E iba a suceder lo inevitable...

.

.

 **-15 minutos antes-**

 _Ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Escucharon la voz de Shuri que se acercaba. Natasha rápidamente se quitó los tacones para no hacer ruido y tomó la mano de Steve, donde ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Pudieron escuchar algo que ella conversaba con una tercera persona._

— _Sam está como loco, no para de beber_ _—Mencionaba Shuri un poco atareada. Falcon estaba haciendo competencia de quien bebe más con la misma gente de la fiesta ahí y se estaba saliendo de control—_

— _¿No crees que estás exagerando? Todos hacen eso, lo que pasa es que Sam es más extrovertido, además la está pasando bien…_

 _Steve miró a Natasha preocupado. Tampoco quería que Wilson armara un alboroto en la fiesta. Tenía pensado en ir a verlo un momento, pero la rubia lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Y la verdad era que no quería esperar ningún minuto más._

— _Falcon estará bien_ _—Le respondió ella al rubio—, es un adulto, sabe cómo comportarse._

— _Lo sé, es sólo que…_

— _Rogers… menos plática y más acción ¿quieres?_ _—Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo donde iban a terminar._

.

.

Natasha arqueaba su espalda cada vez que Steve saboreaba su cuerpo. Dejaba marcas en sus pechos, brazos y piernas mediante besos. Hasta llegar ahí _abajo_ , donde al principio, al ex capitán américa le parecía algo invasivo poder explorar, pero luego de intentarlo varias veces y que su actual pareja lo convenciera para que lo hiciera, ya era algo que no ni siquiera le preguntaba, sino que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

El sexo oral era algo que Steve obviamente nunca pensó probar en su vida. Y tenía que admitir que le excitaba más poder hacérselo a ella que viceversa. Y eso se relacionaba porque él prefería tener el control y tener a Natasha Romanoff a su merced.

Mientras jugueteaba con su lengua dentro de ella, un pequeño flashback vino a su mente de pronto…

* * *

 _(…)_

— _Es como…si te tomaras un helado. Solo…tienes que pasar eso…_ _—Natasha con su dedo índice, toca los labios de Steve. Ella observó lo nervioso que estaba su chico, ya que él tragó saliva rápidamente cuando ella hizo ese acto—, en mi-_

— _Natasha…_ _—La interrumpe de pronto—,_ _no creo que pueda hacer algo así… quiero decir…_ _—Intentaba aclararse. La rubia Romanoff sólo soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver a Steve tan nervioso. Así que intentó relajarlo de alguna manera—_

— _¿Tienes miedo…?_ _—Respondió la rubia, que sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo—, ¿Qué podría salir mal Steve? Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos este último tiempo…_

— _No es miedo, es…_ _—El ex soldado no sabía cómo expresarse frente a ella. Se sentía expuesto y en realidad, se sentía siempre de esa manera._

— _Entonces si no sabes…_ _—Dijo tranquilamente, empujándolo en la cama, donde poco a poco, Natasha empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón de su amante. Lentamente, introdujo su pequeña mano, acariciando a su otro 'compañero'—_ _déjame enseñarte…_

 _(…)_

* * *

.

Dejó aquel recuerdo de lado, para poder concentrarse en su tarea de seguir devorando la intimidad de su novia. Jugueteaba con su lengua de adentro hacia afuera, para luego, succionar un poco aquellos labios. Lo hacía como todo un profesional, y eso que había practicado muy poco con ella.

De pronto, sin haberse dado cuenta, tenía a Natasha sobre él, besándolo con fuerza y con mucha necesidad de querer entrar. Y él también la necesitaba en ese momento. Así que antes de que ella quisiese subirse arriba de su miembro, el rubio la tomó por la espalda y se invirtieron los papeles. Separó las piernas de la rubia y, automáticamente, rodeó la cintura de Steve, acercándolo hacia ella.

— Steve…

Alcanzó a decir ella, cerrando profundamente sus ojos, cuando de pronto, él ya se había abierto paso a entrar y empezar un vaivén algo más rápido de lo normal, pero le gustaba demasiado.

Ambos empezaron a acelerar a sus ritmos. Los gemidos de Steve no se hicieron esperar. Con sus manos, tomó bien el trasero de la rubia, apegándola más a su intimidad para sentirla. Estaba derrochando placer por doquier dentro de Natasha. La necesitaba, la quería con él, la quería _dentro de él_.

En cambio, Natasha, que al igual que Steve, también quería tener el control, pero no lo lograba. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto más fuerte que ella y simplemente no podía luchar en contra. Que Rogers tomase siempre la iniciativa era algo que la descolocaba y a la vez, le fascinaba.

En cada entrada que él le hacía, Natasha apretaba más sus brazos alrededor de la gran espalda de Steve, mientras le clavaba sus uñas en el acto. El muchacho podía escuchar claramente lo excitaba que estaba su compañera, y eso, obviamente hacía explicar que su trabajo estaba siendo más que bien, perfecto. Le hacía mucha falta tenerlo así de cerca.

De a poco, Natasha estaba a la par con el ritmo de su compañero. No sabía si era su imaginación, y quizás se debía a que hace bastante tiempo no tenían sexo, pero la rubia tenía esa sensación de como si hubiese sido la primera vez que lo hicieron: _nerviosa, ansiosa_. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y todo por culpa de ese hombre que la estaba haciendo suya una vez más. Y se lo permitiría que lo hiciera toda la vida.

Steve soltó un quejido ronco, que hizo que Natasha se alertara que tal vez, el estaría llegando a su clímax. Los gemidos de Natasha empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, ya no podía callarlos por siempre, porque Steve era _jodidamente_ bueno en la cama.

Ambos terminaron de satisfacerse el uno con el otro…

porque se necesitaban.

 _porque se amaban…_

 _._

 _._

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda (?) la verdad no tengo idea si les habrá gustado. Cuando escribo esas escenas trato de no hacerlas tan grotescas, para que puedan leer tranquilamente (?) no sé si eso se entendió.

Saludos a _Yen, Giss, Yuuri no mai, Cindy880304, guadalupe1992._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol pegaban contra el gran ventanal de la habitación de Natasha. Se acomodó bien en la cama, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y eso que anoche no había bebido tanto.

Se giró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba, Steve Rogers durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Se encontraba boca abajo, dejando ver aquella escultural espalda bien marcada que tanto amaba observar. Era él quien la tenía agotada todo el tiempo. Y era un arduo trabajo incluso para Natasha, poder satisfacer a Steve. Tenía ventaja de sobra, con el suero casi ni se agotaba en lo absoluto. Eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Pero la rubia no se quejaba, le encantaba _hacer el amor_ con él, aunque después tenga que beber mil litros de café para poder funcionar bien durante el día.

Hasta el día de hoy, encontraba increíble que un hombre como él se fijase en ella. Según Natasha, no tenía mucho que entregar, pero Steve le decía lo contrario. Y era una de las mil cosas que la rubia amaba de él: siempre tenía una palabra de sabiduría para todos. Y Natasha no era la excepción.

Se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Realmente lo _amaba_. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de él, acariciándole con ternura.

— _Te amo_ Steve —Susurró en su oído sonriendo, haciendo notar que las facciones de Rogers habían detectado su voz, pero no despertó.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha tibia y así poder despertar, o al menos conseguir un poco más de energía. Tendría que, además, tomarse un buen desayuno después de lo de anoche.

.

.

Ya vestida, rápidamente Natasha se dirigió al laboratorio donde Shuri tenía sus juguetes favoritos, y con eso nos referimos a artefactos tecnológicos y demases. Era realmente sorprendente que este lugar estuviese construido por Vibranium, al menos la mayoría de las cosas.

Entró cuidadosamente, esperando que hubiera nadie y así fue. Sintió un alivio interno, ya que lo que haría, sólo lo sabría ella. Y tenía que hacerlo, porque era la única manera de salir de esta duda existencial.

Era casi imposible, pero, como dice un buen dicho, _'hay cosas que la misma ciencia no puede explicar'._

Buscó una jeringa, algodón y alcohol. No era la primera vez que ella misma se hacía un examen de sangre. Pero esta vez, estaba nerviosa. Sentía como su cuerpo entraba en pánico; aunque no podía entender aquella reacción. Tenía que estar tranquila, después de todo, Natasha no se encontraba sola. Sabe que, además de Steve, están Sam, Wanda, Vision… su equipo, su familia.

 _«familia…»_

Esa era una palabra que nunca formó parte de su vida. Y tampoco era que le hacía falta tener personas a su lado. Pero con la formación de los Vengadores, su panorama y su visión de vida cambiaron para siempre. Pudo darse cuenta, que podía darse otra oportunidad de poder tener lo que en su pasado le habían arrebatado. No era la mejor familia del universo, pero lo eran. Se mantenían unidos. Combatían juntos… hasta que ocurrió la _Civil War_.

Era difícil poder mantenerse en el tiempo de esta manera. Ahora podía entender a Steve y la enorme mochila que cargaba en su espalda. No lo culpaba por tener estrés o algunas crisis de pánico, después de todo, Steve Rogers era una persona, como todos nosotros.

Agradecía enormemente haberlo encontrado y seguido el rastro. Lo hizo así durante meses. Pero no estaba segura si aparecer frente a él, después de todo, ella sentía que le debía demasiado y no sabía si podría devolverle todo eso.

La verdad era, que no importaba lo que sucediera, Natasha Romanoff lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Porque se lo había prometido…más que a él, a ella misma.

Después de sacarse la muestra de sangre de la jeringa, tomó un tubo e inmediatamente, ingresó la muestra dentro. Tenía que fijarse que era un tubo con un anticuerpo especial para detectar la hormona que ella buscaba dentro del análisis y evitar un falso-positivo.

Aún era temprano. El reloj marcaba las 9:00 am. Un horario demasiado temprano como para que todo el mundo anduviese en pie. Dejó el tubo dentro de la máquina para que se procesara bien y esperar el resultado.

Después de todo: ella no podía ser _madre_.

.

.

Steve despertó del sueño y se incorporó en la cama intentando despertar. Pero sus párpados le ganaban la batalla. Pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro y se percató que Natasha no estaba en la cama. No se preocupó mucho, él sabe que ella tiene el sueño bastante liviano, que suele levantarse antes que él para darse una ducha y comer algo. Lo más probable es que ahora esté en eso.

Aún recordaba todo lo que pasó anoche con ella. Besar sus labios y recorrer todo su cuerpo, escuchar mencionar su nombre mientras lo hacían. Todos esos recuerdos lo volvían loco. Debía agradecer al suero que recorrían sus venas, tenía buena resistencia. Y qué decir de ella. Tampoco se quedaba atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa de tan sólo pensar en ella en un lapso de segundo.

Se tapó con las frazadas y decidió acostarse unos minutos más, después de todo era temprano y las sábanas aún olían a _ella_.

Se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Sé que este capítulo no tuvo mucho diálogo. Quizás hasta lo encuentren medio aburrido, pero bueno, es la inspiración del momento. Saludos a todos los que me leen _o/


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney **no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

 **[ Una Semana después…]**

— ¿Estás bien?

Él escuchaba la voz de Steve muy a lo lejos. James Barnes había despertado después de mucho tiempo en estado criogénico.

Shuri mencionó que, después de congelar a Barnes, su actividad cerebral debería haber bajado considerablemente, lo que haría más fácil la rehabilitación del control mental. Steve sabía que había dejado a Bucky en buenas manos, Wakanda era la nación de la tecnología a nivel mundial.

James estaba recostado en la camilla, mientras se escuchaba a Shuri teclear algunas cosas con respecto a sus signos vitales, o eso fue lo que pudo entender.

— ¿Steve? —Respondió algo dubitativo y confundido. Él sabía dónde estaba, pero la voz de su compañero sonaba extraña. Parpadeó unos momentos y vio la figura de Rogers a un lado de la cama, pudiendo observar una sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

— Bienvenido… —Dijo el de barba. James se incorporó de a poco para sentarse y lo observó un momento, dándose cuenta de aquel detalle.

— ¿Hace cuánto no te afeitas? ¿desde que me congelé? —Contestó de forma graciosa el ex soldado del invierno.

— Si me he afeitado, es solo que ya me acostumbré a usarla ¿no te gusta? —Dijo orgulloso, a lo que Bucky simplemente rio.

— No he dicho lo contrario, de hecho, te ves más anciano, así que luces bien a tu edad.

Steve estaba feliz de ver a su amigo más recuperado. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo dejó en _Wakanda_ para congelarse. Hasta pudo notar que el cabello de Bucky estaba más largo.

De pronto, alguien entra a la sala. Natasha saludó a Shuri y se puso a un lado de Steve, mirando a James Barnes, que se veía un poco confundido al verla.

— Lamento interrumpir su reunión familiar.

— No interrumpes —Contestó Steve—, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo vine a ver como otro fósil despierta de su sueño eterno —Soltó de manera graciosa, a lo que Barnes esbozó una semi sonrisa. Ella preguntó—, ¿Qué tal todo?

— Bien, eso creo —Parpadeó fuerte y miró los verdes orbes de la ahora rubia Romanoff— eres Natasha ¿verdad?

— La que viste y calza —Respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Lo notaba nervioso, y estaba casi segura que mentía, pero no quería juzgarlo. Estaba recién despertando de su profundo sueño—, tienes buena memoria.

El ex soldado no quiso responder. No quería decirle, que la recordaba tal cual en los años donde formó parte de la KGB y el cuarto rojo con ella. Él no diría nada. Se llevaría aquellos recuerdos a la tumba, ahora que por lo que pudo observar, tenía un vínculo muy cercano a Steve Rogers.

— Debes descansar ahora Barnes —Natasha se sentó al borde de la camilla—, despertar después de tres años es algo-

— Espera —la interrumpió— ¿dormí tres años? —El moreno abrió los ojos. Era para no creerlo. Steve soltó una pequeña risa con respecto a la expresión de su amigo.

— Te congelaban siempre que terminabas misiones, no sé por qué te sorprende tanto. — Respondió el ex capitán américa. Natasha miró a Steve un poco sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo era sarcástico?

Shuri se acercó a la cama de James para examinarlo un poco. Luego de eso, le colocó un casco con un montón de cables en su cabeza. Steve y Natasha se alejaron un poco para dejar a la hermana de T'Challa trabajar tranquilamente.

— Le haré un encefalograma a James. Necesitamos medir sus ondas cerebrales ahora que está despierto y consciente. Los llamaré cuando tenga los resultados —Les dijo de manera enérgica, como suele ser siempre. Ambos ex vengadores asintieron y abandonaron el laboratorio.

.

.

.

— Te ves feliz. —Dijo de pronto Natasha, mientras iba caminando al lado de Rogers. Se dirigían a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Antes de ir con Shuri, Steve quiso despertar a Sam, pero Natasha le sugirió que lo dejara descansar.

— Lo estoy —Suspiró aliviado.

— Me alegra mucho verte así Steve —Le escuchó decir a su compañera. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Natasha había detenido su paso de pronto. Sin poder leerla lo suficiente, la notaba algo triste. Y no podía entender su comportamiento— Barnes es lo único cercano que tienes ahora…

— Tú también lo eres Nat.

— No me refiero a eso. Es decir… —Intentaba explicarse la rusa—, Bucky es lo único que te quedaba como amigo de tu época… —No quería sonar fría. Trataba de poder expresarse lo más comprensiva posible—, después del fallecimiento de _Margaret_ , James era lo único que te conectaba…con tu pasado.

Steve absorbió las palabras de su novia y si, James Barnes era lo único que le quedaba en la actualidad. Aun así, no podía entender su tono de voz apagado.

— _Peggy_ tenía que irse en algún momento, tenía que pasar. Fue triste, para todos… —Delicadamente, Rogers tomó las manos de su compañera y las afirmó con las suyas. Estaban frías—, pero como siempre, tú estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ella no dijo nada. Mantenía la vista fija en el agarre de Steve con sus manos. De verdad ella se sentía muy feliz por Steve, por Barnes. Pero eso no era lo que estaba expresando en estos momentos.

De pronto, el ex soldado tomó su rostro y la besó de improvisto. Rogers pudo sentir un leve calor que le proporcionaban las mejillas de su novia. Se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, dímelo. No te guardes nada ¿está bien?

— Aprendiste a leerme —Afirmó Natasha. El rubio asintió y tomó su mano para seguir caminando.

— Paso demasiado tiempo contigo ahora —Suspiró Steve y continuó—, ¿vamos a tomar desayuno con Sam?

La rubia asintió y fueron en camino hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su compañero, que debía haberse despertado ya a esta altura de la mañana.

El problema era que ahora, él sospechaba.

Y Natasha se sentía _fatal_.

* * *

 **[Continuará...] *Risa malvada***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Marvel y Disney** no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

Era una misión de encubierto, como era de costumbre. Habían descubierto hace algún tiempo, un dato de algunas bases que estaban trabajando con tecnología chitauri, gracias a la información que _Antman_ había podido conseguir y enviárselas a Sam, Nat y Steve.

Si. Al parecer, algunas personas, después del incidente alienígena de Nueva York, tomaron prestados varios artefactos para venderlos a un buen precio a contactos que trabajaban en el mundo de las armas nucleares.

Los tres ex Vengadores, partieron de Wakanda después de una semana de descanso para volver a las pistas y también saber cómo seguía James Barnes. Ya volverían pronto para volverlo a ver.

A pesar de la desunión de los Vengadores, Steve Rogers quería mantener el espíritu del equipo con Falcon y BlackWidow. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Con Sam era más fácil, ya que él es más un soldado que un espía. Pero con Natasha… eso era otra historia. Había estado algo distante estos últimos días antes de salir a misión. Steve no quería meditarlo demasiado. La conocía bien y tarde o temprano, ella le diría que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. La dejaba ser tal como es.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Preguntó Wilson—

— Al menos unas dos horas ¿por qué? ¿Ya estás aburrido? —Le respondió Natasha desde su asiento de mando del Quinjet.

— Te pareces a esos niños que preguntan a sus padres 'cuanto falta para llegar' —Rogers dijo en tono de burla hacia su compañero. Natasha soltó una pequeña risa y sólo se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Falcon.

— Bueno tal vez estoy algo impaciente —Se defendió el moreno—, ¿ustedes no se cansan de trabajar tanto? ¿De dónde sacan tanta energía?

Steve observó a Sam unos momentos y luego, volvió a girar su vista al frente.

— Créeme, que no querrás saber eso.

.

.

Llegaron a una zona desértica al centro de Australia, territorio norte del país, más conocido como _Uluru_ , el ombligo del mundo.

Los tres bajaron del Quinjet, dejándolo aun en modo furtivo. Natasha sacó unos binoculares y empezó a analizar el lugar. Sam en cambio, ascendió a los cielos para poder explorar bien el área, dándole imágenes a Steve, quien veía todo mediante una Tablet.

— ¿Te puedo sacar una foto con aquel artefacto tecnológico en tus manos? La quiero de recuerdo —Steve despegó la vista de la Tablet para escuchar la voz de Natasha, que aún seguía mirando el horizonte con los binoculares.

— Ya me habías enseñado a usar una, debiste haber tomado aquella foto de antes ¿no crees? —Rogers volvió la mirada a la pantalla.

— Si, pero siempre es divertido molestarte con estas cosas —Ella le sonríe y Steve le devuelve la sonrisa de vuelta. Falcon de pronto habla por el comunicador.

— _"Chicos, creo que vi algo a unos cinco kilómetros, vengan"_

.

.

Antes de llegar a Wakanda, los tres ex vengadores habían tenido un par de misiones secretas. Una de ellas eran aquellas bases militares que se habían reactivado. Y tan solo era la punta del iceberg, porque en esos escondites, habían encontrado una pequeña localización en Australia, donde supuestamente estaba la base central de donde salían aquellas armas hechas con tecnología chitauri.

Debían actuar y pronto. No debían permitir que aquellas armas entrasen en el mercado negro y que empezara otra guerra sin sentido. Steve no lo permitiría.

Ambos llegaron donde Sam les dijo que había encontrado algo extraño y sí. La arena que estaba en el lugar tenía una forma muy extraña. Steve sacó la tableta y vio las imágenes que envió Falcón, parecía ser una base subterránea y muy bien escondida. Ahora debían encontrar la forma de entrar sin ser vistos obviamente. Natasha era la experta en estas misiones.

— ¿Qué sugiere Agente Romanoff? —Preguntó Rogers—, eres la que más conoce estos tipos de misión.

— Eso es verdad. Nosotros sólo ejecutamos los planes —Apoyó Wilson.

— No se desacrediten chicos —Respondió la rubia—, pero primero, hay que ver si hay movimiento. Así que mi sugerencia es hacer guardia esta noche.

— Me parece razonable —Steve se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la idea de BlackWidow.

— Tienes razón, tenemos que vigilarlos detenidamente para ver de dónde salen estas malditas ratas. —Sam apretó un botón de su traje, haciendo que sus alas se guardasen dentro del equipo.

— ¿Trajeron malvaviscos y una guitarra? Será una larga noche —Comentó ella sonriendo, mirando a ambos chicos. Se dio media vuelta, seguido de los muchachos, caminando hacia el Quinjet y seguir con el plan.

* * *

Saludos como siempre a: Yen (Mi AmericanWidow), NEMO ! aparecisteeeeee xd y a una nueva lectora Yuki-Lunar. Te dedico este capítulo porque amé todos tus comentarios en la parte anterior *Send Corazones*

Las quiero, sépanlo.

PD: ¿Supieron lo de Fox y Disney el día de hoy?, sino, googleen :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

Al llegar al Quinjet, Steve encendió el modo furtivo en ciertas partes de la nave, mientras Sam buscaba algo para taparse durante la noche. Estarían espiando para conocer bien a su enemigo, crear un plan de ataque y descubrir en qué más andan estos tipos.

Natasha sacó una bolsa con algo de comida enlatada. Siempre era bueno traer en casos como estos.

— No es igual a las grandes cantidades de comida de Wakanda, pero podremos sobrevivir esta noche —Le dijo Natasha a Sam. Él soltó una risa.

— Es eso o no comer nada —Tomó una de las latas—, debemos calentarlas primero ¿si hacemos una fogata?

— ¿Será una buena idea? —Habló Steve, acercándose a ambos—, pueden descubrirnos ellos primero.

— Ah, pero podemos abrir la compuerta de la nave y hacer la fogata debajo —Se le ocurrió la idea a Sam.

Y así lo hicieron. La fogata estaba lista, colocaron la comida enlatada en una olla y la pusieron encima de una rejilla. No era el mejor picnic del mundo, pero al menos había algo para engañar el estómago. Natasha bajó unas pequeñas sillas para sentarse alrededor y Sam traía unos platos y cubiertos desechables. Steve se unió a ellos llevando consigo su famosa Tablet.

— Se hicieron buenos amigos —Steve rodó los ojos en reacción al comentario de Natasha. Sam soltó una carcajada, encontrándole la razón.

— Oye eso es verdad, no la sueltas ni para comer —Siguió la broma de BlackWidow. Sam sirvió un poco de comida en un pequeño plato. Natasha lo recibió y agradeció el gesto.

— No saben lo simple que es usar este artefacto. Deberían tener uno. T'Challa tiene varios en Wakanda —Dijo sin más Rogers—, y, además, me da una conexión directa con los sensores de movimiento que Sam instaló más allá.

— Tranquilo, nadie te lo quitará, de eso estoy segura —Natasha le sonríe, pasándole un plato con comida y un par de cubiertos.

Los tres empezaron a comer en silencio. La comida enlatada sabía mejor en compañía al parecer. Natasha observó de pronto, el cielo, el cual estaba muy estrellado. Parecía una lluvia que caía encima de ellos. Vio de reojo a Sam y a Steve. Se sentía bendecida de poder ver este cielo lleno de estrellas al lado de sus mejores amigos. No se sentía para nada sola, además del apoyo incondicional que Steve siempre le daba. Pensaba que debía agradecer este momento de paz a pesar de estar de forajidos y más encima con una misión de por medio.

— Steve, imagino que sabes que es un correo electrónico ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sam para romper el hielo un poco. Natasha sonrió con el comentario de Wilson y movió su cabeza como no creyendo la broma hacia su compañero.

— Seré anticuado, pero si Sam. Sé utilizar un correo electrónico —Rogers le dio una última cucharada a su plato, dejándolo a un lado. Se levantó y les entregó mantas para el frío a ambos ex vengadores.

— Es temprano aún. 10:30 de la noche y no se ve ningún movimiento —Natasha tomó un termo que estaba cerca y se dispuso a preparar café para más tarde.

— Chicos —Habló Sam y ambos le pusieron atención— ¿No les molesta que vaya a descansar un rato? Me siento un poco agotado por el viaje.

— Ve, te necesitaremos despierto —Dijo Steve.

— Y con energía. Entiendo que el espiar no sea lo tuyo, así que ve a descansar —Natasha comprendía a Wilson. Éste agradeció el gesto de sus compañeros y se dirigió al interior del Quinjet.

.

* * *

.

Quedaron solos. Extrañamente, ambos se sentían nerviosos y no sabían la razón. Quizás el poco ruido, la obscuridad, las estrellas…

Steve se sentó a un lado de Natasha, trayendo consigo una manta térmica, donde se tapó junto con ella. Entrelazó una de sus manos y se quedó en silencio. Él entendía perfectamente el lenguaje de la rubia. No había necesario preguntar.

Natasha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y cerró sus ojos. Sentía miedo. Quería contarle acerca de su _descubrimiento_ de hace una semana atrás, pero de tan sólo pensarlo, su mente se cerraba, todo era blanco. Ella se prometió a sí misma que, con Steve, no habría más secretos y con esto, claramente no lo estaba cumpliendo. Y nuevamente, se empezó a cuestionar si todo esto valía la pena, si ella de verdad merecía estar con un hombre así, que la ame por sobre todas las cosas, que el pasado no le importase en lo absoluto… sus miedos nuevamente estaban apareciendo.

— Nat… —Comenzó Steve Rogers finalmente. Él solía tener mucha paciencia con Natasha, pero estos últimos días, la notaba demasiado distante y tenía que salir de la duda en algún momento, y tal vez, este era—, sé que estás preocupada. Te noto muy angustiada desde hace días y… —Hizo una pausa, para luego continuar para afirmar sus sospechas—, sé que tienes miedo.

— _«¿Miedo? No, no es miedo. Ni siquiera sé qué es…»_ —Su mente jugaba con ella y no sabía realmente qué responderle a Steve.

Decidió finalmente, mirarlo a los ojos. Posó una de sus manos en su mejilla. Pudo darse cuenta que la barba estaba un poco más corta. Eso le gustaba al tacto. Ella podía ver lo preocupado que él estaba por ella, y todo era por su culpa. Ya no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Le contaría…quizás no ahora. Pero lo haría en algún _momento_.

Natasha se acercó a sus labios, y Rogers cerró el acercamiento, besándola profundamente, haciéndole entender, que no estaba sola. Que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría ahí para ella. Y así lo entendió. Rogers besó su frente y la rodeó en un tierno abrazo reconfortante, de esos que sólo entregan paz. El corazón de Natasha empezaba a latir con menor pulso. Se estaba relajando y eso era bueno para su interior.

Sam bajó por la rampla del Quinjet. Había vuelto a buscar un par de mantas, ya que arriba igual hacía algo frío, pero de pronto, detuvo su paso y vio aquella escena romántica. Ya no era necesario preguntarles nada. Su relación era demasiado obvia frente a sus narices. El moreno decidió volver con las cobijas y no interrumpirlos.

Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

.

* * *

.

 **[Continuará...]**

 **Notas de la autora:** Ya saben cuál es el descubrimiento ¿o tengo que ser mas detallista? jijijij es tal como lo plantean los Russo ¿o no?

Saludos a todos los que me leen por acá :)

Atte,

Kuchi-San.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para entretenerlos.

.

.

.

Una alarma despertó a una Natasha Romanoff, que se había quedado dormida. Al moverse, notó que tenía una cobija y una almohada. A su lado, estaba Sam, que se encontraba roncando. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando había llegado arriba del Quinjet. Tal vez Steve la cargó hasta ahí mientras dormía.

La muchacha sacudió un poco a Sam para despertarlo de a poco. Steve subió también para despertar a ambos ex vengadores, ya que tenía noticias para contar.

— Muchachos, los sensores me acaban de indicar ondas de calor. Lo que significa que están empezando a moverse —Hablo Rogers. Wilson seguía intentando tomar atención, pero el sueño le estaba ganando.

— ¿No podían tener actividad estos sujetos más temprano? —Se quejaba el moreno. Natasha sonrió con aquel comentario y le dio una palmada en su hombro.

— Así es el trabajo desde las penumbras. Ya te acostumbrarás —Dijo, levantándose y siguiendo a Steve. Sam dio un último bostezo para ir tras los chicos.

El reloj marcaba las 3 am. Natasha bajó para ver las coordenadas en la ya conocida 'tableta milagrosa' de Steve Rogers. Y si, los sensores que Wilson había puesto hace horas atrás funcionaron. Detectaron movimiento. A pesar de que eran sólo dos personas. Pero esos, los llevarían directamente al supuesto tráfico de armas nucleares.

— Sólo son dos tipos ¿no es algo extraño? —Pensó en voz alta Rogers. Natasha lo escuchó y respondió seguido.

— No te creas. Lo más probable es que los hayan puesto para no levantar sospechas. Pero si, tenemos cincuenta y cincuenta…

— De que sean muchos… —Dijo Sam completando la idea de Romanoff, ya repuesto y con su traje de Falcon—, o que sólo sean algunos tipejos.

— No eres tan malo Sam —Lo elogió Natasha. Él le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa—, ¿dormiste algo?

— Si, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Listo para la acción ¿Cuál es el plan Cap?

Al escuchar el acrónimo _"Cap"_ a Steve le recorrió una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza. De pronto, aquellos viejos tiempos se le vinieron a su cabeza como una cinta de película antigua, como cuando todos eran una gran familia, como cuando eran todos los _Vengadores: Hawkeye, Thor, Banner, Natasha…Tony…_

Natasha percibió la misma sensación que Steve. No dijo nada y sólo puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Rogers salió de su trance y miró aquellos orbes de color verde, haciéndolo volver a la realidad: Su equipo. Prófugos.

.

* * *

.

El plan era sencillo. BlackWidow se infiltraría dentro de aquella base subterránea, ya que es la más ágil de los tres y además sabe pasar desapercibida, mientras, Sam y Steve distraían a los guardias de afuera y la seguirían después. No sabían a qué tipo de gente se enfrentarían, pero los miedos los tenían que dejar atrás. Todo sea por preservar la poca paz que vivía el planeta.

— _"Revisando canal tres"_ —Mencionó Wilson mediante los comunicadores. Natasha acomodó el suyo en su oreja izquierda.

— _"Canal tres, seguro"_ —Respondió Rogers—, _"¿Romanoff?"_

— _"No es necesario el apellido capitán,_ _canal tres, listo_ " —Sonrió la rubia, haciendo que Steve se pusiera un poco tenso.

Ya los tres con sus comunicadores encendidos y funcionando, Steve proyectó desde la Tablet hacia uno de los rincones del Quinjet el mapa del lugar, marcando varios objetivos que iría explicando.

— La única información que tenemos en cuenta, es que ahí hay alguien que está creando o vendiendo tecnología _chitauri_. —Dijo finalmente Steve. Falcon permanecía en silencio. Natasha escuchaba claramente lo que decía Rogers de brazos cruzados. —Sé qué no tengo que decirlo, pero tengan cuidado… cualquier amenaza extraña que percibamos, debemos estar juntos.

— Está bien Cap —Habló Sam ya más relajado que hace un momento atrás—, es lindo que te preocupes por nosotros, nos haces sentir importantes.

— Lo son —El ex capitán miró de reojo a Natasha y ella correspondió su mirada. No hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Sólo eso bastaba.

— Tomaré prestada una de las motocicletas que hay acá —La rubia apuntó hacia otro rincón del Quinjet—, sé que hay un modo furtivo y que el motor no suene tan fuerte.

— Irás conmigo vía terrestre. Me bajaré en el punto de encuentro con Sam y después seguirás adelante. —Le respondió a Natasha y ella sólo asintió. — ¿Listos?

.

* * *

.

— _Hace cuantos años que no sacas a pasear a una chica en motocicleta Rogers_ —Le preguntó Natasha mediante el comunicador. Iba abrazada a Steve en la motocicleta. Steve estaba pensando en el sentido del humor de la ahora rubia Romanoff. Jamás cambiaría y seguiría molestándolo con ser un anticuado, que era su deporte favorito, pero no le molestaba.

— _Hasta el momento, eres la primera_ —Steve respondió a su pregunta y esbozó una sonrisa—, y espero que sigas siendo sólo tú.

— _"¿Acaso están coqueteando frente a mis narices?"_ —Intervino Sam quejándose. A pesar de que ya sabía todo el embrollo de esos dos, quería molestarlos de todas formas. —, _"¿Me invitarán a la boda?"_

 _._

 _._

 **[Continuará...]**

PD: Gracias por sus lindos reviews. Continuaré, no se preocupen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Marvel & Disney** no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

El plan marchaba a la perfección. Natasha se había infiltrado satisfactoriamente en la base. Se encontró sólo con un tipo, que redujo en menos de un pestañeo. Lo tenía atado de manos y pies. Luego, se comunicó mediante radio a Sam y a Steve de que el lugar estaba seguro para que pudiesen entrar.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —Preguntó Sam a Natasha—, ¿algún juguete en especial?

— Hay una bodega más al fondo, que me imagino ahí se encuentra todo el arsenal alienígena. No he ido a investigar, ya que los estaba esperando… hay otro sujeto que se me escapó, pero da igual. Lo encontraremos después.

— No te preocupes, Sam puede mandar a su _amigo_ —Habló Steve—, has que escanee el lugar. Quizás encontremos otras cosas.

—Entendido Cap.

El moreno apretó un botón de su brazo izquierdo y de su espalda, salió _Redwing,_ enviándolo por el pasillo para que evaluara aún más la base secreta. Mientras tanto, Steve le quitaba la cinta adhesiva de la boca a uno de los sujetos que Natasha había reducido para interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué planeaban hacer con todas esas armas? —Preguntó Rogers serio. El tipo tenía la vista en otro lado, no quería responder esa pregunta obviamente. — Responde.

— Venderlas al mercado negro, que más podría hacer —Habló el hombre de manera tajante.

— ¿Estás seguro que no planeabas hacer algo más? —Insistía Steve. El tipo rodó sus ojos y respondió enfadado.

— Yo sólo quiero el bendito dinero, lo que hagan con ese armamento no es mi problema ¿está bien?

— ¿Dónde está tu otro compañero? —La rubia había preguntado. El sujeto escupió al suelo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Natasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo esto. La manera prepotente la ponía de varios colores. Iba a actuar, pero Wilson habló primero.

— No se preocupen, lo llevaré de paseo.

Y con esa frase, Wilson lo toma y sale volando con él, para darle un susto.

— Lo importante, es que este sujeto fue sincero. Sólo quería vender al mejor postor su mercancía —La rubia se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia donde había salido Sam con el supuesto vendedor de armas.

— Si, tienes razón. Pero debemos averiguar de dónde consiguió la tecnología chitauri. Esto es sólo la punta del iceberg.

— ¿Ya se pueden decir chistes en relación al hielo? —Natasha respondió cómicamente, arqueando una ceja. Steve sólo soltó una risa moviendo su cabeza. Tomó ligeramente su mano.

— Ven, vamos a investigar.

.

* * *

.

Steve y Natasha se dirigieron a la bodega, la cual tenía un acceso con un sistema biométrico. Pero eso, no fue impedimento para que ambos agentes pudiesen entrar. La rubia rápidamente pudo entrar al sistema para robar las contraseñas correspondientes.

Al entrar, se encontraron con lo que presumían. Un arsenal lleno de armas. Estaban ya embaladas para ser comercializados en Siria y otros países cercanos, para seguir promoviendo la guerra en el mundo. El ex capitán américa mordió su labio inferior, lleno de rabia. Siempre ardía en cólera al encontrarse con este tipo de misiones. Sintió a su derecha, la mano de Romanoff. Ella sabía de antemano lo mal que dejaba a Steve este tipo de cosas.

El rubio por su parte, sintió que su ira desaparecía por completo con el tacto de Natasha. Y de verdad estaba agradecido de que ella pudiese ser su bálsamo en esos momentos.

De pronto, escucharon un disparo cerca de ahí. Ambos corrieron para ver de qué se trataba y al llegar, había un tipo ensangrentado. Se había pegado un tiro, la pistola estaba en su mano derecha, brotando de su cabeza aquel líquido vital.

.

* * *

.

Después de aquella misión, se llevaron al proveedor de armas a donde corresponde: a prisión. Para eso, viajaron hasta la nueva base de los vengadores o ex base, la que se ubicaba a las afueras de Nueva York. Rhodes podría ayudarles más con el papeleo y los detalles. Para el moreno, siempre era grato verlos de vez en cuando, ya que, por ahora, sólo podían actuar entre las sombras.

— Se llevaron al otro sujeto muerto también —Habló Rhodes, seguido de un sorbo de café que le dio a su taza—, ¿cómo han estado ustedes?

— Estamos vivos —Dijo Sam, que también estaba disfrutando de aquella bebida caliente—, ¿cómo va tu recuperación? Al menos yo te veo bastante mejor que la última vez.

— Si… —Dio un pequeño suspiro, al recordar el accidente y aquella batalla en el aeropuerto—, según el médico, he avanzado muy rápido en mi recuperación, así que eso me tiene con muchas ganas de continuar.

— Eso es bueno. Tienes que seguir con esa misma energía Rhodes —Sam animaba a su compañero. Porque daba igual si ahora no estaban en un bando u otro. Eran amigos todavía.

— ¿Y dónde están Steve y Natasha? —Preguntó War Machine. Sam tomó otro sorbo de café y le respondió.

— No te preocupes. Fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí.

.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios a esta historia :) que pronto estará por terminar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** MARVEL & Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Edimburgo, Reino Unido – 23:45 pm**

— Ya vienen —Dijo Wanda, apagando el ordenador. Visión estaba de pie, contemplando la noche desde aquel ventanal. Hace días que había estado extraño, y esa extrañeza, se debía a la gema de la mente que él poseía. —¿Vis? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

— Si…te escuché, discúlpame Wanda —La bruja lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, entonces, ¿Natasha y el capitán vienen hacia acá?

— No tardarán en llegar. Sólo necesitan quedarse aquí una noche. Después de todo, ellos salvaron mi vida en la _balsa_ , debo agradecerles de alguna manera.

Visión guardó silencio un momento, recordando aquella batalla en el aeropuerto en Alemania. Había sido una pelea entre amigos. Y nada bueno resultó de aquello.

Wanda lo sorprendió, abrazándolo por detrás de su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. No podía creer que alguien pudiese quererlo de esa manera, como lo hacía ella. Wanda era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

— Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es amarnos Vis —Susurró la bruja escarlata.

— Y es lo que más me importa ahora… —Se volteó a verla. Ella lo miraba de manera, que podía sentir que escaneaba su interior. Y era reconfortante. Tomó delicadamente su rostro, para besarla en sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

.

* * *

.

— Estamos llegando —Le dijo Steve a Natasha que estaba sentada a su lado—, pensarán que los estamos supervisando demasiado…

— No lo creo, sólo queremos saber de ellos, ya sabes… aún son nuestros _amigos_ —Ella volteó a verlo—, debemos cuidarlos Steve.

— Lo sé… —Suspiró—, necesito descansar un poco. Creo que los años me están pesando…

— Salvar al mundo es agotador…pero reconfortante a la vez —Esbozó una media sonrisa—, pero lo que importa, es que no estás solo en esto. Nos tienes a nosotros…

Steve y Natasha decidieron ir a ver a Wanda y Visión, quienes se encontraban en Edimburgo, Reino Unido. Al menos, Natasha sentía el deber de cuidarlos, ya que ahora, era difícil salir como cualquier ciudadano. Las autoridades estaban al pie del cañón en caso que encontraran a alguno de los que había escapado de la balsa. Sobretodo _Thaddeus Ross_ , que le tenía más que sangre en el ojo a Steve Rogers.

Aterrizaron lejos de la ciudad. Colocaron el modo furtivo y se dirigieron en dirección que Wanda les había enviado mediante sus comunicadores. Ambos ex vengadores vestían casual, unos vaqueros y chaquetas.

Steve tocó el timbre de aquel viejo edificio, que, a pesar del tiempo, seguía en perfecto estado. Una voz femenina se escuchó y se abrió la puerta principal de entrada. Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Natasha no alcanzó a golpear la puerta, cuando Visión abrió antes.

— Natasha, capitán Rogers, es un gusto recibirlos —Habló el androide de manera cortés, como suele ser siempre.

— ¡Muchachos, que alegría verlos! —Wanda los recibió con un enorme abrazo a ambos—, los extrañe mucho.

— Y nosotros a ustedes —Habló Steve—, es muy acogedor donde están viviendo.

— Si bueno, es temporal, pero a ambos nos ha gustado estar aquí. Es muy tranquilo todo —La pelirroja se ordenó el cabello y continuó—, Vis dice que es perfecto, y es muy difícil de convencerlo de una idea.

— Sabes que siempre buscaré lo mejor para ti, Wanda —Respondió calmadamente la inteligencia artificial.

— Compré cosas para la cena —Maximoff se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Natasha—, ¿te parece noche de tacos y burritos?

— Me agrada… lo que sí, soy pésima cocinando —Se excusó Romanoff. Seguido de eso se escuchó un _'es verdad'_ de Steve. Wanda soltó una pequeña risita mirando a su mentora—, pero puedo ser tu ayudante de cocina. Soy perfecta ejecutando órdenes.

— Entonces, ¡manos a la obra!

.

* * *

.

La cena ya estaba servida en la mesa. Muchos ingredientes para agregar a los tacos, entre verduras salteadas, carne picante y otras cosas que Steve desconocía, pero que tenía muchas ganas de probar.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la pequeña mesa y empezaron a servirse en sus platos, donde tenían tortillas para rellenar con comida.

— Lo veo complicado capitán Rogers —Soltó Visión de manera graciosa—, ¿necesita ayuda?

— No te preocupes, ya le tomé la técnica a esto —Steve intentaba doblar su tortilla, hasta que lo logró—, ¿ves?

— Lo hiciste pésimo Steve —Dijo Natasha, dándole una mordida a uno de sus burritos—, necesitas practicar, siempre te lo he dicho.

— Gracias por tus elogios Nat…—El de barba rodó sus ojos. Natasha siempre era así con él. Wanda y Visión rieron con esta escena.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, contando algunas anécdotas de cuando antes entrenaban juntos, misiones y muchas otras cosas que querían compartir esa noche, con una buena botella de vino.

A pesar de ser muy tarde, ninguno de los cuatro tenía sueño. Pero Steve no era tonto. Notaba a Natasha muy cansada, aunque ella le dijese que se sentía bien. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y Wanda, que estaban conversando amenamente en el balcón.

— Nat, creo que debes ir a descansar —Interrumpió Steve a las muchachas—, es tarde.

— Si, es verdad —Ayudó Wanda a Steve, ya que veía a Natasha algo seria con la orden de Rogers—, debes ir a dormir. En la habitación hay baño personal, para que se den una ducha antes de dormir si quieren.

— Gracias Wanda. —Ambos ex vengadores se retiraron, dejando a Wanda mirando la luna, que se veía hermosa esa noche.

.

* * *

.

A la bruja escarlata todavía no le cabía en la cabeza lo que Natasha le había confesado. Y lo terrible, era que Steve no sabía nada de aquello. Pero ella respetaría su opción de no contarle nada aún a Rogers. Se puso a pensar cómo sería la reacción del ex capitán américa, al saber que sería _padre_. Hasta sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su corazón al imaginar algo así. Amaba verlos juntos, era ese el sentimiento hacia ambos, ya que prácticamente eran como si fueran sus padres. Cuidaban de ella siempre.

Lo que, si sabía Wanda, era que Natasha debía contarle pronto. Los meses pasarían demasiado rápido y el cambio sería más que notorio.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Visión interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Algo así… —Se dio media vuelta para ver a su amado, que leía un libro—, no puedo dejar de pensar… que nos deparará el futuro…

— Siempre será bueno, mientras nos mantengamos juntos, Wanda.

— Si, tienes razón —Dijo esto, y el androide besó su frente para reconfortarla después, en un abrazo.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Bueno, ahora si fue un poco largo o no? Lo otro, siempre en mis fanfics hay comida. Es el mejor placer culpable que hay jajajaja

Espero sus comentarios :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Contenido para +18. Si eres menor, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Alpes Suizos.**

Habían vuelto a la cabaña de inicio. Sam vendría en un par de días, ya que había decidido investigar por sí mismo lo del tema de las armas chitauri. Se juntaría con Scott en alguna parte del mundo y los contactaría para regresar a investigar.

Y la verdad era, que ambos agradecían tener algo de descanso, porque así, tendrían tiempo para estar a solas, compartir algunos momentos sólo _ellos dos_ , como al principio de todo.

.

* * *

.

Steve la tenía tomada por la cintura, pegándola mucho a su hombría, mientras ella, apoyaba sus brazos en la pared de la ducha. No era un lugar muy cómo para hacerlo, pero era una fantasía que ambos tenían, y si las ganas se saciaban de esa manera, ¿por qué no?

Habían querido darse una ducha juntos por el calor que hacía, pero una cosa llevó a la _otra_ …

El agua caliente los cubría y eso, hacía que ambos se extasiasen aún más. Las embestidas de Steve eran cada vez más rápidas y los gemidos de Natasha repercutían en las cuatro paredes del baño. La rubia sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el cosquilleo en su parte íntima le indicaba que estaba lista para saciarse de placer, pero Steve se detuvo. Salió lentamente de ella y apagó la ducha. Natasha no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Ya te cansaste?

Preguntó con cansancio y obviamente con ganas de más. El rubio no dijo nada, sólo la tomó en sus brazos, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Recostó a su amante delicadamente en la cama mientras él, se acomodaba entremedio de sus piernas. Natasha ya sabía hacia donde iba esto. Y le encantaba que Steve probara cosas nuevas con ella, eso la excitaba aún más.

La rubia sintió una traviesa lengua dentro de ella, haciendo sintiera como si un montón de hormigas recorrieran su cuerpo. Ella llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Steve y cerró los ojos para sentir más placer. — _«Cielos, este hombre ha aprendido demasiado en tan poco tiempo»,_ pensó. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. También podía apreciar como Steve se divertía haciéndola sufrir de esa manera, succionando y saboreando todo lo de ella. Sacó una mano de su cabeza para apretar unas de las sábanas, y era que ya no aguantaba más este martirio. Lo quería dentro, _ahora_.

Rogers dejó su trabajo, y ahora empezaba a recorrerla con besos, desde su vientre, sus senos, su cuello, una que otra mordida en los lóbulos de su oreja. Amaba demasiado el sabor de su cuerpo. Natasha tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ella besaba cada músculo de Steve y a la vez, podía sentir en sus labios las cicatrices. Ya las conocía de memoria, pero no se cansaba de besar cada una de ellas, como si pudiera de alguna manera sanarlas.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, tenía a Natasha encima de él. Steve admiraba siempre la agilidad de ella para hacer ese tipo de movimientos.

— Ya tuviste mucha diversión… ahora me toca a _mí_ —Susurró en su oído de manera tan sensual, que Steve la tuvo de besar con fuerza. Lentamente, ella podía sentir como su hombría crecía dentro de ella.

— Me parece… correcto…

Alcanzó a decir con dificultad Steve, mientras Natasha se acomodaba arriba de él. La rubia podía sentir como se introducía el miembro de su amante lentamente, hasta tocar fondo, porque así le gustaba a ella. Y si se tenía que hacer así, era de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para poder relajar todos sus músculos. Después de todo, era un gasto energético

La manera en que Natasha se movía era majestuosa. Steve recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, pasando por sus senos y acariciando sus glúteos de forma sutil, como sólo él podía hacerlo. Natasha a veces odiaba que fuese tan caballero incluso en el sexo, pero era algo de la personalidad de él, simplemente no podía cambiar eso.

Al principio era un vaivén lento, que los dos estaban disfrutando mucho. Natasha se sentía en el cielo, porque ciertamente, en ese _estado_ , sentía más placer de lo normal.

Steve pasó sus manos por el vientre de la rubia. Notó que estaba algo abultado, pero no le dio importancia, de todas formas, ella era perfecta para él.

Se inclinó un poco para besarla, y de paso, besar sus hombros. Salió lentamente de ella, ahora, cambiando posiciones, donde él era el que estaba encima de su diminuto cuerpo. Natasha lo acercó a su rostro, donde Steve, encantado, la volvió a besar, pero con más pasión y desenfreno. La rubia rodeó la cintura de su amante, invitándolo nuevamente a entrar, donde él no dudó claramente.

— Aprendes muy rápido… —Alcanzó a decir Natasha extasiada, sintiéndolo nuevamente dentro, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

— Tengo una muy buena maestra —Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella para abrazarla—, pero creo, que me faltan algunas clases todavía…

— No. Ya pasaste el _test.._. —Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de él, donde cada vez que los veía, se perdía eternamente en ellos.

El vaivén ya no era lento como al principio, porque ambos querían llegar al placer máximo, que era sentirse el uno al otro llegando al orgasmo. La rubia apretaba cada vez más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve, ya que, al parecer, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Steve, dándose cuenta de esto, aceleró un poco más el ritmo, pero entrando más en ella. Natasha se incorporó un poco, abrazando por la espalda al rubio, colocando su rostro en el cuello de éste, gritando todo el placer que le estaba provocando aquella _caricia_. La ex espía, mordió un poco el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Steve soltase un gemido ronco que a ella le encantaba siempre escuchar.

Rogers agotado y llegando al clímax, cayó agotado en los brazos de Romanoff. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda para reconfortarlo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y nuevamente, estaban empapados de sudor.

— Nos tendremos que dar otra ducha… —Dijo Natasha, en tono coqueto.

— Será un placer…

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Ok, fueron a darse... una vuelta ¿no todo son misiones verdad?

¿Reviews? :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

 **Notas de la autora:** Letra cursiva que empiece con (...) es _flashback._

* * *

.

.

.

 _(…)_

 _— Estoy embarazada._

 _El silencio retumbó en la habitación, donde se encontraban Steve y Natasha descansando después de la misión de hace unos días atrás_

 _Rogers intentaba procesar aquella información lo más tranquilo posible, pero no podía._

 _«Embarazada…embarazada…»_

 _— Steve —La rubia sacó de los pensamientos a Steve, que seguía sin decir palabra alguna. —Sé que es sorpresivo para ti. Para mí también lo es. Ya sabes…_

 _— Lo sé —Steve se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a un lado donde estaba ella—, es que, sigo sin creerlo Nat —Él la miró a sus ojos y por primera vez, pudo leer miedo en ellos. Natasha sonaba muy segura de sí misma, pero por dentro, ella gritaba._

 _— No es lo que esperábamos —Ella quitó el contacto visual, mirando sus manos—, pero según mis cálculos… debo tener aproximadamente, unos dos meses y un par de semanas más… tal vez._

 _Rogers intentaba tomar nuevamente la noticia con calma. Pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en estos momentos. Entre la emoción de poder ser padre y las misiones que día a día eran más peligrosas, sintió temor._

 _— Fue desde que empezamos a vivir juntos ¿no? —Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco el rostro y poder digerir bien la noticia. Escuchó un 'si' de lejos por parte de Natasha._

 _— Sé que esto interfiere en las misiones, y sé que esto sonará algo frío de decirlo, pero… —Steve sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir y se adelantó para no escuchar._

 _— No. No lo digas… —Se llevó una mano a su frente. Intentando ordenar sus ideas frente a este desafío._

 _— Los dos no decidimos ser padres, Steve… —No era lo que de verdad quería decir, pero Natasha era realista con sus emociones y sentimientos. Y en aquella sentencia, había algo de razón. En ningún momento planearon traer un bebé al mundo._

 _— Si sé Natasha, lo sé perfectamente, no lo planeamos… —Rogers no quería decir algo que hiriera los sentimientos de su prometida. Entendía el punto de Natasha. Ir a misiones con un bebé en el vientre no era lo más sensato del mundo._

 _— ¿Entonces… qué haremos? —Ella se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Steve, en el marco de la puerta del baño. Aún con los brazos cruzados, Natasha frunció el ceño y Rogers sintió la presión de ella…_

 _(…)_

.

* * *

.

Despertó agitada. Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Marcaban las 4:30 am. Se volvió a acomodar para poder dormir. A su lado, estaba él, durmiendo boca abajo tranquilamente. Suspiró preocupada. Su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que debía hablar lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía.

 _— «No aún.»_

Si le confesaba sobre su embarazo, Steve no la dejaría ir a ninguna misión por su estado. Lo que sí, el sueño y cansancio eran evidentes. El rubio ya se había percatado de eso, y lo sabría en cualquier momento.

Realmente se sentía entre la espada y la pared ¿por qué era tan difícil decirle algo como esto? Ya han pasado tres años desde que decidieron darse una oportunidad de estar y crecer juntos. Pero era cierto, lo de tener un _bebé_ no estaba dentro de sus planes, ya que Natasha había sido esterilizada en el cuarto rojo.

Y por más que lo pensaba, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión de cómo pasó. Es decir, no la forma, sino como era posible. Algo intuía por su base en biología, pero necesitaba pruebas concretas. Y eso, la carcomía por dentro.

 _— «Se dará cuenta…tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta…»_

.

* * *

.

 **Dos días después.**

Sam Wilson llegó temprano esa mañana. Steve estaba preparando desayuno, ya que sabía que su amigo llegaría a primera hora.

— ¿Averiguaron algo? —Dijo Steve, sentándose en la mesa. Sam de paso, sacó un poco de pan y se sirvió una taza de café.

— Muy poco. Sólo que hay varios lugares desconocidos, donde se está trabajando con aquella tecnología _chitauri_. —Steve le pasó los huevos con tocino que había cocinado—, pero nada más. Al menos, sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

— Peor es nada —Suspiró preocupado—, es difícil poder seguirles la pista… esos _malnacidos_ no se saldrán con la suya.

— Eso es algo que nunca dirías —La voz de Natasha se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la habitación. Estaba rodeada con una toalla de color gris y otra más pequeña la tenía puesta en su cabeza para el cabello.

— Le has mal enseñado Natasha. Quizás que otras cosas puede hacer este vejestorio andante.

Natasha y Steve compartieron miradas de complicidad, mientras Wilson seguía comiendo su desayuno, como si nada.

— ¿Deberíamos partir pronto? —Preguntó Steve, retornando a la conversación.

— Sólo debemos estar al pendiente. Donde fuimos la última vez a investigar, estaba la mayor concentración de esas armas. Así que no hay por qué alarmarse… —Respondió Wilson—, por cierto —Dijo, cambiando de tema—, ¿cómo estaban Visión y Wanda?

— Bien. Ambos se cuidan y protegen —Respondió la rubia, secándose el cabello con una toalla—, le hemos enseñado bien…

— A tu lado cualquiera se porta bien, sino, mira a Steve —Natasha soltó una risa y Rogers miró a Sam con el ceño fruncido.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Así los quería pillar. ¿Ustedes creen que la cosa será fácil para Natasha decirle a Steve sobre su embarazo? pues no :)

¿Reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Letra cursiva es flashback.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Wakanda.**

Bucky tenía mejor semblante. Los primeros días después de salir en estado criogénico, había estado muy inestable. Ya con la actividad cerebral actual, _Shuri_ decidió llevar de paseo a James, para que conozca Wakanda. Después de todo, había estado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar y no conocía nada.

Iban caminando entre medio de la gente, mientras ella, le indicaba partes comunes o divertidas. Él sólo asentía con la cabeza. Tampoco era que le desagradaba la compañía de Shuri. De hecho, estaba muy agradecido de que lo acompañara a pasear. Pero en lo único que podía pensar, era en sus antiguos recuerdos, que, a pesar de estar bien mentalmente, por las noches lo atormentaban demasiado. Se preguntaba, si a _ella_ le pasaba lo mismo. Y con ella, nos referimos a Natasha.

— ¿Estás bien _Bucky_? —Preguntó Shuri—, si quieres nos devolvemos al laboratorio.

— No, lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas…perdóname —Él se disculpó. De todo lo que ella le estaba contando, no había tomado nada de atención. Se avergonzó por eso.

— No te preocupes, Imagino que estar fuera después de tres años de criogenización causa este efecto —Respondió, entendiéndolo—, y tampoco te culpo, has pasado por muchas cosas…

— Debo acostumbrarme, es sólo tiempo —Detuvo su paso y cambió de tema. Se sentía un poco nervioso. El hablar del pasado nunca le ha hecho bien a James—, ¿Steve y Natasha no han vuelto?

— No. Pero por lo general vienen cada dos semanas. La próxima deberían estar por acá. Y ya podrás conversar mucho con ellos, ya estás súper recuperado —Shuri respondió enérgica, como suele serlo. Él sonrió con la respuesta de la morena. Tenía razón, vería a Steve de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Al volver al laboratorio, James se puso una bata blanca y se recostó en la camilla. Exámenes de rutina. Shuri debía captar todas sus ondas cerebrales, procesarlas y aplicar su algoritmo, para ver si la salud mental seguía estable y encontrar claramente anomalías. Controles diarios, algo a lo que James ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Era mejor que cuando le hacían borrar a la fuerza sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos, y se relajó sin más. Y los recuerdos lo invadieron nuevamente…

 _(…)_

 _Era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La muchacha golpeaba a su oponente, mientras éste, bloqueaba su acto cruzando los brazos. De pronto, James en un movimiento rápido, la toma del brazo, doblándolo sobre su espalda y la tumba al suelo. La chica empezó a golpear con su otra mano el suelo, indicando su rendición, ya que le estaba doliendo demasiado. El soldado la suelta, mientras se dirigía por una toalla para secarse el rostro_

 _— Sigues ocultando tu fuerza ¿pasa algo? —Habló el de brazo metálico. Ella no dijo nada, seguía en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la respiración. — ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Natalia?_

 _— Nada._

 _— ¿Entonces?_

 _— Es sólo… ¿tengo que hacerlo? —Preguntó ella de vuelta._

 _— Son las reglas del cuarto rojo. No puedo hacer más, sino ayudarte a que seas una de las mejores —Volvió hacia donde estaba ella, y le pasó una botella con agua y otra toalla—, ¿tienes miedo?_

 _— No lo sé…_

 _— ¿Madame B te dijo algo que te dejó inquieta? —Eso la removió un poco. Y si, era algo que justamente le había dicho._

 _— "El amor es para niños…" eso me dijo —Natalia lo miró a los ojos. Y James, pudo ver temor en ellos. — y yo ya no soy una niña._

 _— Natalia…_

 _La pelirroja se había acercado a él, rozando sus labios, sintiendo su aliento…robándole un tímido beso, al cual, James no pudo resistirse. Con su mano real, tomó delicadamente su mejilla, y aprisionó sus labios con los de ella. Besarla era el paraíso, la amaba demasiado…y se juró a sí mismo, que cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasara. Ella era una buena chica, no merecía estar en este lugar._

 _(…)_

— Está todo en orden Bucky —Terminó de decir Shuri, quien le estaba quitando los electrodos de su cabeza. Se acomodó en la camilla para sentarse y recuperarse del lapsus que tuvo hace unos minutos.

— ¿Mis ondas cerebrales están bien, entonces? —Dudó Barnes. Pero ella asintió afirmativamente. Todo estaba bien ¿y ese recuerdo? ¿Acaso no alteró a la máquina o algo así? Al parecer no.

— Quizás ahora empieces a tener tus verdaderos recuerdos. Los que te habían implantado los he ido quitando desde que llegaste aquí…o sea hace tres años aproximadamente. —Le hablaba Shuri, mientras ingresaba los datos para procesar en su ordenador—, así que ahora, podrás respirar tranquilo…los recuerdos que aparezcan, son reales y solamente tuyos Bucky.

Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de paz. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, James Barnes podría conocer su verdadero pasado. Su infancia junto a Steve en la guerra, algunos amores, y…los recuerdos que él vivió junto a Natasha estaban apareciendo de a poco. Eso lo perturbaba demasiado… Y lo confundía.

.

* * *

.

Era una noche tranquila. Sam dormía en su habitación, Steve y Natasha dormían en la contigua; Rogers tenía el sueño pesado, así que dormía plácidamente, abrazado a su chica, que lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

A Natasha había algo que, además de su pequeño retoño que creía lentamente en su vientre, la tenía nerviosa. Y era qué, como irían a Wakanda en unos días, ver a James recuperado… eso significaría, que la recordaría como en aquellos _tiempos_.

No se sentía preparada. O al menos era lo que ella pensaba. Al principio lo tomaba bien, ya que el avance de James era progresivo, pero no rápido. Pero ya pasaron tres años, tarde o temprano, él recordaría su vida pasada… y el tiempo que pasaron _juntos_.

El problema radicaba en que, además del embarazo que sería notorio, tendría que contarle, además a Steve, que ella con James tuvieron un pasado. Ahora no era sólo un problema, sino que dos.

Sería difícil de explicar al principio. Y sonaría algo como _«Mientras estabas durmiendo en el hielo, pasaba mis momentos con Barnes»._

Estaba segura que Steve entendería todo ese embrollo. Al fin y al cabo, ellos aún no se conocían. No había nada que los uniera, salvo ahora.

Natasha jamás pensó que se enamoraría tanto de un hombre, y menos del Capitán América, que, para ella, era alguien inalcanzable, un buen hombre por donde se le mire porque ¿quién se fijaría en una ex espía rusa de la KGB? Pues la respuesta era sí, había alguien.

Ese era _Steve Rogers._

 _._

 _._

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Lamento la demora. Había subido el capítulo primero a wattpad. No sé si enteraron del hackeo a las biografías de fanfiction? por eso tenía dudas. De todas maneras, traten de no entrar a las biografías de los autores y solo busquen la historia en el buscador.

Saludos a todos los que me leen por acá!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL** & **Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

 **Notas de la autora:** Letra cursiva es flashback o pensamientos en pasado.

* * *

.

.

.

El viaje fue en silencio. Más que nada, porque Natasha se sentía algo somnolienta y Steve le dijo que se fuera a recostar un poco en una de las camillas que traía el Quinjet. La tapó con una cobija y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sam pilotando.

— ¿Se durmió?

— Si. No quería descansar, pero le insistí —Dijo con una voz igual de agotada— últimamente a Natasha no la he visto muy bien…

— ¿Crees que esté enferma? —Preguntó el moreno, a lo que Steve sólo asintió con preocupación— bueno, llegando a Wakanda le dices que se haga un chequeo. Y que no te proteste esta vez.

— Natasha es muy —Steve no había terminado su frase hasta ser interrumpido por su amigo.

— ¿Terca?, sí, eso se sabe. Pero parece que sabe dominarte demasiado bien —Eso lo dijo con un tono burlesco—, es verdad. No lo niegues.

— Quizás no sé cómo llegar a ella sin enfadarme… es decir, no me gusta discutir con ella. No quiero que se sienta mal por algo que dije… —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo creo que, simplemente debes decirle algo como "Natasha, van varias semanas donde no te has mejorado del todo. Pienso que es mejor que te veas, así estarás más tranquila" —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, es algo que dirías.

— Creo que me conoces bastante Sam —Steve se sintió un poco más aliviado.

— Imagino lo mal que debes sentirte por no saber qué es lo que le sucede a tu novia…

— Sam, nosotros no-

— Tranquilo, ya lo sé todo. No te preocupes, si quieren mantener en secreto su _relación_ , haré un pacto de silencio —Le dijo Wilson, apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio—, sólo porque los quiero.

Steve se había quedado sin palabras ¿acaso era demasiado obvio? Quizás sí. Sea cual sea la razón, agradecía el silencio de Sam. Aunque tarde o temprano, se enterarían de algo que va más allá de un simple noviazgo…

.

* * *

.

Habían aterrizado ya en Wakanda. El día estaba soleado y agradable. Al menos no hacía tanto calor como en los Alpes días anteriores. Los tres mosqueteros bajaron del Quinjet camino al hogar de T'Challa.

James estaba en el laboratorio con Shuri, realizando cotidianamente sus exámenes rutinarios. Como todos los días, los resultados habían salido positivamente, nada de qué preocuparse. Eso dejaba muy tranquilo al ex soldado soviético.

Se colocó nuevamente la sudadera y se bajó de la camilla; su estómago comenzaba a protestar por desayuno. Así que eso haría.

Bucky se estaba retirando del laboratorio cuando de pronto, Shuri se sorprendió con algo que vio en su ordenador ¿se trataría de algún resultado? Asustado, se devolvió para ver de qué se trataba.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Barnes, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— Si James, no te preocupes —Giró la morena hacia Bucky, que estaba a su lado—, es sólo que encontré unos exámenes… que no recuerdo haber tomado a alguien en este estado… —Ese último tono de voz era dubitativa.

— ¿A quién? ¿no sale el nombre de la persona?

— No, pero con la muestra de ADN podría averiguar de quien se trata…

— ¿Pero qué resultado es ese? —Shuri lo miró algo seria, como si no quisiera decir nada—, bueno no me digas, después de todo, no soy experto en medicina. No entendería.

Después de unos minutos, analizó la muestra de sangre del paciente anónimo. Esperando el resultado con la base de datos, de pronto, el ordenador le indicó que estaba realizada la búsqueda de la persona.

— Esto… es imposible…

La pantalla marcaba el examen con niveles de _gonadotropina coriónica*._ Y eran muy elevados. James vio la pantalla y no podía interpretar el resultado porque no sabía que era, pero vio el nombre del paciente. Y eso, lo descolocó un poco.

Shuri miró a James con asombro y habló.

— Promete no decir nada, hasta que se aclare todo.

— No, claro que no…pero ¿qué significa esto?

.

* * *

.

James abandonó el laboratorio al fin, para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Al llegar, se encontró con Steve y Sam, quienes estaban en una de las mesas. Se acercó para saludarlos a ambos con un abrazo.

— ¿Qué tal todo Buck? —Preguntó Rogers, mientras James, sacaba un poco de pan, unas frutas y de paso, se servía un café.

— Bien, de maravillas. Literalmente, me siento como nuevo —Acercó su bandeja con cosas y se sentó para acompañarlos—, ¿Ustedes?

— Un par de misiones pequeñas, pero nada malo, por suerte —Agregó Sam—, fue movida estas semanas ¿no Steve?

— Si, es verdad —El rubio intentaba no recordar la última vez que estuvo junto a Natasha. Y es que era algo imposible de no recordar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda; pero si, que movida tuvo esa semana Steve.

— ¿Y Natasha? —James se dio cuenta que no estaba con ellos ahí.

— Descansando en la habitación. Últimamente se ha sentido muy cansada… me preocupa un poco —Mencionó Steve, suspirando agotado.

— Podrías decirle a Shuri que le realice exámenes de rutina. Esa chica es muy buena —Dijo James, elogiando a la pequeña científica. Y era verdad; Shuri era muy inteligente.

— Si, le diré que lo haga apenas despierte y coma algo… —Steve tomó su taza, bebiendo el último sorbo de café.

A Bucky aún no se le olvidaban sus dotes de espía. Eso estaba más que impregnado en su personalidad. Y sabía mentir muy bien… total, podía aguantarse un poco más el desayuno. Necesitaba digerir sobre la noticia de la que se había enterado.

 ** _15 Minutos atrás_**

 _— ¿Gonadotropina coriónica? ¿qué es eso? —James no podía predecir qué significaba aquel diagnóstico en la muestra de sangre._

 _Shuri no sabía por dónde partir. Primero porque conocía bien aquel resultado. Era bastante complicado poder explicar aquello, pero lo intentaría._

 _— Es una hormona que se secreta en el organismo… que se produce… —Le comentaba la muchacha. Hizo una pausa y Bucky empezaba a perder la paciencia. Hasta que lo soltó de una vez— durante el embarazo._

 _Su cuerpo se paralizó. No podía ser cierto._

 _De pronto, Bucky miró nuevamente la pantalla del ordenador, donde estaba escrito el nombre de aquel paciente:_

 ** _ID: 098076876-2_**

 ** _Sex: Female_**

 ** _Name: Natasha Romanoff._**

[Continuará...]

* * *

Y ahora ¿quien podrá defendernos? jijiji


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

Se había dado una ducha caliente. Últimamente su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando bien al embarazo. Estaba mareada casi todo el tiempo. Hambre ni tenía, porque sabía que más tarde, vomitaría todo. Sentía su vientre más hinchado de lo normal. Realmente esto era una bomba de tiempo. Y era que el miedo era el mayor freno de Natasha. Aún no comprendía aquel temor de decirle a Steve que será padre. Él no sería capaz de abandonarla, ni a ella ni al bebé que está por llegar. Pero había algo, en su interior, que le indicaba que todo esto, no pintaba nada de bien.

Se vistió con unos shorts y una camiseta, ambos de color gris, y decidió acostarse nuevamente. Se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes. Si no era el mareo, eran las jaquecas.

Ya no podía seguir con todo esto. Se lo diría, estaba decidida…

.

* * *

.

Su estómago rugía por algo de comer. Así que, sin más, se dirigió a la nevera para prepararse algo de comer. Ella comprendía que debía comer un poco más. Aquella criatura absorbía todos los nutrientes de su cuerpo.

— _«Como un alienígena.»_ —Pensó entre risas.

Sacó un vaso de leche, cortó algunas frutas y sacó cereal para acompañar; se dirigió a las mesas para comer, mientras veía su _Smartphone,_ donde Clint le enviaba videos de sus hijos haciendo travesuras. Siempre la hacían reír. Los amaba demasiado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera Barton sabía acerca de su pequeño bebé creciendo dentro de ella ¿Cómo sería la reacción de él cuando lo sepa? Esbozó una tímida sonrisa al pensar en eso. Pero había una pregunta que ella no se había hecho ¿de verdad quería tener a este bebé? Era una pregunta tal vez fría… pero si colocaba paños fríos a todo esto ¿cómo sería criar a un bebé teniendo una vida de ocultarse todo el tiempo de las autoridades? Ahora, sentía culpa de traer a una criatura que no tiene la culpa de lo que sucede en el mundo real. Y quizás se debía a los cambios hormonales, después de todo, el hecho de tener un bebé te cambio tanto por dentro como por fuera.

.

* * *

.

James aún estaba aturdido con la noticia. Como sus recuerdos ya habían regresado poco a poco a su cabeza, él ya podía recordar casi todo. Y a Natasha por supuesto.

El tema, es que él sabía que la graduación consistía en la esterilización. Así que, era poco o casi nada, la probabilidad de un embarazo. Pero ahora ¿cómo era posible eso? No quería indagar tanto. Después de todo, han pasado varios años y Natasha probablemente no recuerde nada sobre su _relación_ con el ex soldado.

Entró en la cocina y la vio sentada en una de las mesas. No se veía muy bien. Al parecer, no había dormido bien en semanas. Y quizás hace cuánto tiempo estaba así.

De pronto pensó en Steve ¿sabría sobre esta situación? ¿sería bueno preguntarle? No estaba seguro del todo, no quería meterse en problemas. Pero de que era delicado, lo era.

Decidió entrar e ir a la máquina de café que había ahí. Ella aún no había percibido su presencia. Presionó uno de los botones. Ni siquiera tomó atención qué sabor había escogido. Estaba pensando en las palabras que le diría a ella. Se sentía nervioso. Demasiado al parecer; la máquina dejó sonar un pitido, indicando que el café estaba listo para ser retirado, y segundos después, James se percató, sacando el vaso con un café preparado.

Lentamente, caminó en dirección hacia la mesa de la ahora rubia Romanoff. Y ella, no levantaba la cabeza para observar. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos al parecer.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó suavemente _James Barnes_. Natasha subió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de él. Ella no dijo nada y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, dejando que el muchacho se sentase frente a ella—, no luces muy bien…

— Si… el viaje hasta acá es muy cansador —Respondió ella. Hasta su voz parecía agotada. Esto preocupó al ex soldado soviético, tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente.

— Es verdad… pero es eso o los años están pasándote la cuenta —Dijo en un tono burlesco, esperando que Natasha sonriera un poco. Y lo consiguió, porque _amaba_ verla sonreír.

— Despertaste de buen humor Barnes… —La rubia dijo, mientras se llevaba unos bocados de fruta a su boca—, eso es bueno ¿Cómo salieron los exámenes?

— Hasta el momento, Shuri dice que estoy bien. Nada malo hasta el momento… —Suspira de forma melancólica—, los encefalogramas salieron normales, pero si, debo chequearme todos los días sólo por rutina.

— Me alegro mucho. Steve debe estar muy contento con los resultados —Mencionó ella.

— Si, me encontré a Steve y Sam acá, conversamos un poco, pero volví porque no había comido nada desde la mañana —Le dio otro sorbo a su café, que, al parecer, había escogido uno con vainilla. No sabía tan mal después de todo. —La miró a los ojos y disparó, como también suele hacerlo—, vi tus _exámenes…_

— De qué estás hablando… —Sonó lo más coherente posible. Pero James era bueno detectando mentirosos, al igual que ella.

— _Natalia_ —La llamó por su nombre y ella reaccionó al estímulo. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies—, tus exámenes estaban en el computador de Shuri. No los _eliminaste_ …

Ella calló unos segundos, que, para ella, parecían siglos. No podía creerlo. Estaba segura que había hecho todo el trabajo. O sencillamente se olvidó de hacerlo al ver el resultado. Y ahora no podía hacer nada. Lo que sí sabía, era que quería salir corriendo de ahí y hundirse en sus propios problemas; y el hecho de llamarla por su verdadero nombre, indicaba que sus recuerdos estaban ahí…; se levantó de la silla, dándose media vuelta, pero antes, Bucky la había tomado del brazo delicadamente, haciendo que volteara a verla.

— Nat… de verdad, no quise sonar indiscreto…

— No quiero…hablar de esto _contigo…_

Ella se retiró sin decir palabra alguna. Porque sabía el error que había cometido.

Porque ahora James Barnes sabía _su secreto._

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

¿Mucho drama? Yo encuentro que no. Pero no desesperen, tengo escrito varios capítulos, quien sabe que pueda pasar. Lo que sí, la historia está por terminar. Gracias a toda la gente que me deja review, en serio se los agradezco.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

Era de noche en Wakanda. Después de tener una agradable cena con T'Challa y los demás, Natasha decidió irse a dormir para poder descansar. No se sentía para nada bien. Y más que mal, de que _James_ supiese sobre el embarazo era terrible para ella. Ahora sí que no tendría excusas.

Shuri miró a Romanoff antes de salir, notando de inmediato la preocupación. Y es que, la científica intuía la situación en la que se encontraba la ex espía rusa; la morena, aprovechó un momento en donde todos estaban conversando entre sí, para salir de la cena e ir tras ella.

.

* * *

.

La rusa entró a la habitación y respirando profundo e intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, pensando, de que este bebé no tiene la culpa de nada claramente; pero aún no tenía la certeza de cómo se pudo haber formado esta criatura, con la esterilización interna que ella tenía. Era toda una nebulosa en su mente.

Se tumbó en la cama de espaldas, mirando un punto fijo en el techo. Realmente no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

 _— «Steve…serás padre»_ —Eso no la convencía del todo. Intentó con otra frase —« _Seremos padres…»_ —Sacudió su cabeza pensando que esto, no era lo suyo ¿tan difícil era decirle sobre aquel bebé? Pues sí. Lo era para ella; estaba por rendirse en la búsqueda de la oración perfecta, cuando sintió un _'toc-toc'_ desde la puerta.

— Disculpa… ¿Te molesté? —Dijo Shuri delicadamente. Natasha le dijo que no había problema, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta ella. — Nat…sé que estás nerviosa y tampoco quiero incomodarte con _esto_ …

— No te preocupes —Suspiró profundamente, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—, fue mi error haber dejado mis datos en tu computadora…no sé en qué estaba pensando. Nunca cometo estos errores.

— Bueno, no es para menos… —Respondió ella, refiriéndose al embarazo— ¿se lo piensas decir?

La ex espía tragó saliva al escuchar aquella pregunta. Claro que se lo quería decir…el problema era cómo. En qué momento…además, tampoco sabía cómo llevar todo esto.

— Si, pensaba decírselo —Respondió ella—, pero es…complicado.

— ¿Por qué? —Natasha frunció el ceño, algo molesta. Obviamente le molestó aquella pregunta. Para ella no era sencillo ir y decirle al mundo sobre su embarazo. Era algo totalmente nuevo e inesperado claramente. — Lo siento, no quise sonar entrometida…

— Está bien…discúlpame a mí. Últimamente he estado insoportable. Supongo que son las hormonas… —Pasó sus manos por su rostro—, Shuri… —Hizo una pausa—, no sé cómo hablar de esto… es decir…esto debería ser un _error._

— ¿Tu embarazo es un error? —Shuri arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso Natasha planeaba abortar?

— No…no es lo que quiero decir… —Natasha miró a los ojos de Shuri. La morena podía percibir cierto miedo por parte de ella—, Shuri…yo fui esterilizada, hace muchos años en el cuarto rojo…

La hermana de T'Challa quedó sorprendida con esa confesión. Ahora comprendía el temor y las dudas acerca de su embarazo. Quería preguntar más, pero la ex vengadora iba a tomar palabra nuevamente.

» Se supone que, mientras tenías misiones, el embarazo no era una opción… algo menos por qué preocuparse… entonces —Volvió a suspirar—, no sé cómo pudo haber pasado esto… ¿Se puede revertir una esterilización?

— No estoy segura de eso Nat —Respondió tranquilamente la morena—, pero si quieres, podría hacerte algunos exámenes para poder aclarar esas dudas. Es un milagro que hayas quedado embarazada aún con esa intervención en tu cuerpo. Y también interesante para investigar, como un caso clínico de éxito —Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo. Natasha soltó una pequeña risa al ver a la muchacha entusiasmada. Pero eso, le había dado el empujón para poder hacer lo que debió hacer hecho hace tiempo.

— Gracias Shuri... —La mirada de Natasha era de alguien que no había dormido bien durante días. Hasta se le notaban las ojeras, que estaban más oscuras de lo normal.

— No tienes nada que agradecer… si eso te dejará más tranquila... y bueno... —No quería ser entrometida, pero la duda la carcomía por dentro—, ¿le contarás a Steve?

— Debo hacerlo —Respondió más segura—, se dará cuenta de todas formas al pasar los meses, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, es un tema, que nunca nos planteamos… —Dijo tocándose un poco el pequeño vientre que tenía.

— Por supuesto… es decir, sabiendo sobre tu esterilización, era imposible. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres que tu bebé esté en buenas manos, sabes que Wakanda es el lugar indicado —Dijo orgullosa. Y era verdad, Wakanda era la mejor nación avanzada tecnológicamente.

.

* * *

.

Se retiró lentamente de la puerta, caminando a paso acelerado para poder procesar aquella información; no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Natasha estaba **embarazada** y quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo. El ex capitán sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido… no sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Lo que sí sabía, era que necesitaba hablar con alguien para poder digerir todo.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero se retiró de ahí antes de que lo descubriera alguna de ellas; salió por el corredor, caminando a paso apresurado, hasta que chocó con alguien doblando una esquina.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido… —Steve volteó a ver a Bucky—, bueno, yo soy un hombre que volvió de la muerte, es muy parecido a ver un fantasma —Bromeó él, logrando que Steve se relajara un poco.

— Lo lamento —Se disculpó Rogers—, sí, estoy bien _Buck_ —Respondió a su pregunta algo desorientado en sus palabras. No estaba seguro si contarle a James de lo que se había enterado.

— Hmmm eso no sonó muy convincente, pero te creeré —James pudo percibir el nerviosismo de su compañero. Y temía que ya se había enterado de la noticia, era lo más probable—, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

— Creo que sólo necesito descansar un poco, gracias por preocuparte —Steve intentó contestar sereno y tranquilo. Parecía todo un profesional intentando mentir. Pero Bucky sabía que no era cierto—, iré a tomar un vaso de agua.

— Está bien, descansa amigo. —Había empezado la marcha, pero se devolvió para decirle algo—, Por cierto —El rubio le puso atención—, ve a ver _cómo está_ … —El de brazo de _vibranium_ se despidió y se retiró del pasillo finalmente. Steve solo observó como éste se retiraba, dejándolo un poco perplejo ¿acaso él sabía algo? No, era imposible. Quizás se lo mencionó porque le había comentado sobre Natasha y sus malestares.

James estaba seguro, que Steve se había enterado de la noticia de que será padre. Y pues claro, él también debía conocer la condición de Natasha, era imposible que algo así pasara. Pero la ciencia era un mundo grande y de muchas posibilidades. Claramente, Bucky quería ayudar. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos pasarla mal. James sabe que Natalia tiene los días contados. Ahora que Rogers sabe su secreto, es de esperar que se le haga la tarea más fácil a ella de decirle por su propia cuenta.

Había una cosa que sabía Barnes: Confiaba en Natasha. Ella jamás le haría daño a Steve, su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

AL FIN SABE QUE SERÁ PAPÁ. Ya cumplí. Ahora, me retiro lentamente y espero sus comentarios o bombas molotovs xD

Saludos a: Bellaraven03, 303, Chobits3. Que han estado siguiendome en esta historia sin sentido (?) muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Yen, Nemo: Las amo, SÉPANLO.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Cursiva en comillas son diálogos telefónicos.

* * *

.

.

.

— _"¿¡Que estás QUÉ?!"_ —Se escuchó desde un auricular la voz de Clint Barton. Natasha tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja un momento. — _"¡¿Estás segura de eso Nat?!"_ —Volvió a preguntar.

— Clint, si, es verdad, tengo pruebas y exámenes… estoy embarazada —Afirmó Natasha a su amigo. Éste, simplemente, no podía creerlo.

Después de la visita de Shuri, Natasha sintió la necesidad de hablar con su mejor amigo. Ya no podía con tantos sentimientos en su pecho. Se sentía ahogada. Y el mejor para dar consejos, era él. Con una familia bien formada, debía sentir más o menos la presión de ser padre. Pero además de eso, conoce su historia.

— _"Es un milagro Nat, de verdad, estoy muy feliz por ti y por…"_ —Hizo una pausa y pensó, que aún no sabía quién era el padre, pero no había que ser demasiado deductivo. Hawkeye sabía mucho más sobre la relación de ellos dos— _"Es de Rogers ¿verdad?"_

— Sabes que sí… —Suspiró—, ¿de quién más podría ser?

— _"¿De Barnes?"_ —Bromeó Barton, esperando el contra ataque de su amiga, pero no fue así. Natasha se había quedado en silencio— _"¿Nat, estás bien?"_

— No, no lo estoy Clint… —Su voz era temblorosa—, me he sentido pésimo estas últimas semanas. No sé cómo afrontar esto…nunca he sido madre, no sé qué hacer…

— _"Tranquila, no te angusties, te hará pésimo a ti y al bebé… primero que todo, ¿hablaste con él?"_ —Y el silencio era evidente—, _"Natasha… ¿en serio?, tienes tres meses de embarazo y Rogers aún no sabe que será padre? Cuando quieres ser cruel, lo eres de verdad."_

— Se lo voy a decir. Ya no tengo opción, además, con el paso del tiempo se notará, lo sé —Respondió en su defensa—, es sólo que… no sé como él lo vaya a tomar. Nosotros _no decidimos_ tener un bebé Clint. Entiéndeme…

— _"¿Nat, tú crees que Rogers te va a dejar y además con un bebé en camino?"_ —Intentaba calmarla de alguna manera—, _"Steve tiene buenos valores, no te va a abandonar"_.

— No me refiero a eso… no tengo idea si él quiere ser padre. Nunca lo conversamos, jamás se nos pasó por la mente… —Aún su voz era entrecortada por los nervios.

— _"Tasha debes decirle. Entre más tiempo pasa, es peor"_ —Barton tenía razón. El tiempo le estaba jugando en contra. — " _En el peor de los casos, si tu relación con Rogers empieza a decaer, ven acá. Con Laura cuidaremos de ti y tu bebé. Pero no lo creo, porque Steve te ama de verdad"_ —Una pequeña lágrima estaba asomándose por los ojos de ella. Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras _— "Sea la decisión que sea que tomes… él te apoyará"._

— Gracias Clint… de verdad… lamento…todo esto. Generalmente no suelo ser así.

— _"Estás embarazada y es normal. Tu cuerpo está más sensible, lo pasé con Laura. Créeme que te entiendo"_. —Barton. Siempre estaba para ella, en los peores y mejores momentos. Y además él cuidaría siempre de ella indirectamente. —, _"¿Qué harás con Barnes?"_ —Preguntó después—, _"Sabe tu secreto…"_

— Él no dirá nada. Sé que no lo hará —Le aseguró Natasha. Clint se quedó en silencio unos segundos, él no confiaba en el ex soldado del invierno, pero si ella le decía claramente que confiaba en que no lo haría, tendría que creerle—, sé que suena extraño, pero Barnes no es de esos tipos Clint…

— _"Tú lo conoces más que yo. Y si dices que él no hará nada, también te creeré"_ —Dijo resignado—, _"prométeme que lo harás Tasha, no le hagas esto a Rogers…él te ama de verdad"._

— Lo sé Clint, se lo diré. Quiero encontrar el momento y la tranquilidad de poder contarle.

La voz de la rubia se sentía más calmada. Eso dejó en paz a Barton y confiaba en ella; Natasha cortó el teléfono dejándolo encima de la cama, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Tenía que afrontarlo.

De pronto, Steve entra en la habitación y la ve ahí, sentada, mirando hacia el enorme ventanal. Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de él; cerró la puerta lentamente y empezó a caminar, quedando frente a la cama. La veía perdida en sus pensamientos, y lo más probable, que estaba pensando en cómo le contaría la noticia.

— Nat —Ella volteó lentamente y ahí estaba él, con esa mirada tan acogedora y paternal, cómo él sólo puede serlo—, ¿has podido descansar?

— Si, me he sentido bien, y ahora mucho mejor que te veo —Ella sonrió tímidamente, a lo que Steve no tardó en acercarse a su lado, tomar su rostro y besarla tiernamente. La rubia se separó de él, abrió sus ojos, notando que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados; Steve pudo sentir la fría mano de Natasha acariciar su mejilla, pasando por su frondosa barba. Los abrió, encontrándose con aquellas esmeraldas, que brillaban cada día que pasaba con ella.

»— _Te necesito_ Steve… —Acercó su rostro hacia el hombro del ex soldado, llenándolo de besos y algunos pequeños mordiscos, a los cuales, el rubio reaccionó, suspirando ante sus encantos. Y es que era imposible arrancar de la telaraña de la viuda.

— También te necesito _Nat_ …

.

* * *

.

 **Dos días después.**

Sam Wilson no era espía, pero no había que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber, que algo entre Steve y Natasha había pasado.

Después de ir a Wakanda, esos dos estaban demasiado callados, para su costumbre ¿Habrían discutido por algo? No era que le interesase, pero prácticamente los conocía demasiado.

Volvieron a los Alpes suizos, o a la _Mother Base_ , como le decía Falcon. Los tres bajaron y se encaminaron a la cabaña.

Nadie hablaba, y el moreno se sentía demasiado incómodo. No sabía qué hacer. O de verdad había pasado algo o era su imaginación. El ambiente era incómodo. Steve había salido a fumar un cigarrillo afuera, mientras Natasha, sacaba las provisiones para comer algo, ya que habían llegado tarde y tenían ganas de comer, sobretodo ella.

— Nat, iré de vuelta a Wakanda —Soltó de pronto el moreno. La rubia abrió los ojos—, creo que a Redwing le hace falta una mantención si queremos prepararnos para la próxima misión.

— Puedes partir mañana, debes descansar Sam —Respondió dejando de lado un poco lo que estaba haciendo—, mientras Lang no nos avise con más información, podemos estar tranquilos aquí.

— Lo sé —Se rascó su cabeza—, pero los problemas se arreglan de a dos, y creo que estoy sobrando—Intentó sonar gracioso, y resultó. Natasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Claramente, él se había dado cuenta de la distancia de Steve con ella.

— Eres bueno o Steve es demasiado predecible —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

— No sé qué habrá pasado, pero, no me gusta verlos así. Necesitan estar a solas. Además, independientemente de lo que suceda entre ustedes, esto no ayuda a estar concentrado en las misiones —Intentó sonar creíble con la última respuesta, pero Natasha estaba sonriendo, como si se estuviese burlando de él—, estoy hablando en serio.

— No se nota —Seguía en la misma posición de brazos cruzados, intentando no reírse por la seriedad de Sam.

— Está bien, soy pésimo mintiendo. Sólo quiero que sepas, que cuando vuelva, se hayan arreglado ¿está bien? —Dijo esto último, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la ex espía—, volveré en tres días ¿suficiente tiempo verdad?

— Si, no creo que haya problemas —Le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que Sam asintiera con su cabeza. —Sam… —Dijo ella. Sam volteó a verla—, gracias.

Falcón se puso el traje y salió de la cabaña, yendo hacia Wakanda o quizás donde. La excusa era dejarlos que resuelvan sus problemas. Al menos eso era lo que el percibía. Era de esperar, que ambos estén dispuestos a hablar y conversar, pero ¿cuál de los dos cedería primero?

Steve había entrado finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con ella, frente a frente.

No sabían cómo empezar… o cuál de los dos hablaría. El silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquella casa.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, es por eso, que estoy escribiendo más páginas (como 6 por capítulo) no es este el caso, pero así serán, para no alargar tanto el chicle. Espero que les haya gustado chimuelas y chimuelos.

Atte

Kuchi-San.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la autora:** Algunas escenas son +18. Están advertidos.

* * *

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sabían cómo habían terminado en la cama. Natasha arqueaba su espalda para sentir más y más placer que Steve le estaba proporcionando con aquellas embestidas. La ropa no existía, estaba tirada en toda la habitación. Hace unos minutos reinaba el silencio, y ahora los gemidos se hacían partícipes.

 _Hacer el amor_ siempre era satisfactorio después de haber peleado o discutido por algo. El tema es que no habían conversado absolutamente nada.

Natasha mordía su labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, le encantaba esa maldita sensación. Amaba como él podía hacerla sentir de esa manera. Era estar simplemente en el cielo. Ella podía sentir las manos de Steve, recorriendo sus senos hasta su vientre y era simplemente maravilloso.

Rogers ya conocía bien a su compañera cuando sentía mucha excitación. Su cuerpo se relajaba y sólo se dejaba a la merced de él, escuchando aquella melodía salir de su boca. La tomó por la espalda, acercándola hacia él y haciendo que lo abrazara. Ella aprovechó de morder su cuello y su oreja, provocando un ronco gemido por parte del ex capitán américa.

— … _Natasha_ —Soltó Steve, extasiado, besando su piel y besándola en los labios.

Ella no dijo nada, pero su corazón latió mil veces más al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ese hombre, que le provocaba más que un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—…Quiero, que sepas que _te_ _amo_ Steve Grant Rogers —Intentó hablar la rubia. A Rogers se le formó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquella confesión. Y él lo sabía. Confiaba en ella, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—…Estás un poco, habladora —Dio un empujón, provocando otro gemido de su compañera.

— Vaya respuesta para el sumiso capitán… —Ella también se movió, embistiendo de vuelta, hasta que él, se detuvo de pronto. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

— ¿…Cuando me lo vas a decir? —Pregunto suavemente Steve. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin entender aquella pregunta, o era lo que intentaba hacer, porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. —, no te preocupes, ya lo sé todo… —Posó su mano derecha en el vientre de la rubia. Natasha sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera por su espalda—, sé que estás _embarazada_.

Natasha quedó sin habla, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa que él le estaba dando a ella. Él lo sabía…y no tenía idea de cómo se enteró ¿Bucky? No, él no era de esas personas que divulgan cosas. Debió ser por otro medio. Se sentía la más estúpida de todo el planeta. Y ella guardando el secreto, que ya no lo era; quería desparecer y no ver el rostro de Steve. No tenía salida esta vez.

— Steve… —Dijo suavemente, intentando no llorar. Nunca podía hacer algo bien. Se sentía desilusionada de ella misma y se odiaba por eso. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, pero ninguna lágrima caía—, …te lo iba a decir, lo juro por el amor que nos tenemos, pero simplemente…las palabras no me salían —Empezó a sincerarse. Un leve dolor en el pecho estaba apareciendo y no entendía el porqué de aquello—, esto es nuevo para mí. Estos tres meses, han sido horribles… no quería preocuparte más de lo normal —Con fuerza cerró su mirada—, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano, te ibas a enterar por mi o por alguien más…

— Está bien _Nat_ …—Posó su mano en la ruborizada mejilla de ella—, no tienes de qué preocuparte… sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí y _para ti._

Sintió un alivio interior escuchar eso, aunque ya lo sabía. Steve era de esas personas que jamás abandonaría ni dejaría a un equipo, ni a sus amigos, ni a ella…

Lo único que pudo hacer Natasha, fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y, aunque no lo quisiera, no pudo aguantar su felicidad. Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas. El rubio correspondió aquel abrazo. El cuerpo de ella temblaba, pero no sabía si era porque su cuerpo estaba enfriándose o porque estaba algo nerviosa. Veía que ella no volvía a hablar, así que decidió preguntarle algo, que era necesario.

»— Nat…sé que esto puedes malinterpretarlo, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte…—Tomo aire, intentando procesar las palabras precisas y no ocasionar un mal entendido—, ¿estás segura… de _tener_ a este bebé? —Ella se separó de él, para verlo a los ojos y poder creer que él le haya preguntado algo así. — Te conozco, y creo saber el porqué de tu demora en decirme esto…

— ¿Qué? —Sus ojos demostraban inquietud con aquella pregunta ¿acaso él estaba insinuando en…? Imposible. El ex capitán américa no permitiría que ella abortase…

— Lo sé… pero te lo pregunto porque, estoy casi seguro, de que pensaste todas las posibilidades, y entre todas ellas, era si de verdad querías tener a este bebé o no —Le confesó finalmente. Natasha quedó atónita con aquello, porque era como si realmente, leyera su mente. — Lo pensaste ¿verdad?

No podía mentirle, porque era **_cierto_**. Lo había pensado. Quizás por miedo, o porque realmente no quería ser madre. No lo sabía realmente. Ella asintió, dándole la razón a Steve.

»— Está bien…supongo que el miedo y la inseguridad te hizo pensar todas esas cosas… —Acomodó a Natasha encima de su pecho, y la tapó con el cobertor, ya que seguía temblando un poco.

— La verdad… —Empezó ella—, es que me pareció que esto no podía ser real…tú sabes que yo _no_ _puedo_ tener hijos, tengo una esterilización de por medio y… en mi cabeza sólo existía un "no es posible" —Le explicaba mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en el pecho de él—, tampoco estaba segura de decirte esto, era complicado y quería verificarlo por mi propia cuenta antes de decirte esta noticia…no sabía realmente como ibas a reaccionar —Con sus manos, secaba sus lágrimas, pero su voz seguía fuerte—, tenía hasta pesadillas…

— Bueno _Romanoff_ , sabes perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés —Su mirada era pícara y lo hizo sólo para alivianar un poco el ambiente. Ella soltó una risa corta con su comentario.

— Lo sé bien, _Rogers_ … —También lo llamó por su apellido. Una sonrisa ladina se asomaba en su rostro. Lo que más amaba Steve, era verla sonreír. —, pero ¿no te da curiosidad… de que es posible revertir una esterilización?

— La ciencia es un mundo que se sigue explorando hasta el día de hoy —Suspiró agotado. A pesar de que no habían terminado su tarea—, entonces… ¿me responderás la pregunta?

— ¿Y tú quieres tenerlo? —Ahora ella atacaba con la misma pregunta. Moría de nervios por dentro, pero era una duda que debía aclararse.

— Me encantaría tener ese bebé _contigo_ … —Besó su frente para tranquilizarla—, sabes que apoyaré todo lo que quieras hacer…o lo que hagamos juntos… —Dijo él, de forma cálida, cómo solo él suele hacerlo.

— Y… —Más tranquila, comenzó a preguntarle más cosas a su ahora padre de su futuro hijo—¿cómo… te enteraste? —Dudó un poco con esa pregunta, pero debía hacerla—, ¿alguien te dijo algo? —E inmediatamente, pensó en _Bucky_.

— Lo escuché de _ti_ … —Él le sonreía como un bobo enamorado—, te escuché sin querer, mientras hablabas con Shuri en nuestra habitación, en Wakanda… —Se relajó al saber, que sólo lo había escuchado de ella. De todas formas, Bucky no diría nada, porque ella claramente, conoce su forma de ser.

— Al menos, lo escuchaste de mí y no de alguien más —Ella arqueó una ceja de forma sensual, como siempre solía hacerlo.

— Pero debo imaginar, que _Barton_ estaba enterado antes que yo de esto, pero no te culpo —Se burló de ella, acariciando su espalda—, es tu confidente…tu amigo más cercano-

— Pero tú… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la _vida_ Steve —Interrumpió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando que él pudiese ver que hablaba con toda la sinceridad que su corazón podía transmitir—, y no sé en qué momento pasó esto. Pero me encanta… me encanta estar _enamorada_ de ti.

— Yo también hablo en serio, cuando te digo que te amo más que a nada en el mundo —Tomó las manos de Natasha, depositando un tierno beso en ellas—, nunca dejaré que te pase algo, te cuidaré a ti y a nuestro futuro hijo, con mi vida.

— A veces odio que seas tan meloso, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado a esa actitud, que es ícono del capitán américa —Observó el agarre en sus manos.

— Pues…perdóname por ser tan correcto —Su sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba a Natasha, era realmente encantador.

— Bueno…. —Al escuchar a Steve decir que prácticamente que la apoyaba en cualquier decisión que ella tomara, la dejaba en paz consigo misma. Realmente Steve Rogers era un hombre demasiado bueno —, tendrás que comprar _mucho_ chocolate si quieres que este bebé crezca bien, porque los antojos han aumentado, porque no querrás perderlo —Respondió, depositando un tierno beso en los labios—, y sobre todo…. Necesito mucho _sexo_ —Dijo esto, posicionándose encima de él, muy sensual para el gusto de Steve.

La acomodó bien, separando delicadamente sus piernas. Ella por su parte, cerró sus ojos, relajándose y sintiendo la hombría de Steve entrar. Dios, era realmente placentero cuando lo hacía de esa manera; luego, el ex capitán posicionó ambas manos en el vientre de su amada. Quizás aún no se notaba mucho el embarazo, pero el hecho de pensar, que había una pequeña criatura dentro, era lo más emocionante que había experimentado en su vida.

— He sabido que se disfruta más el _sexo_ estando embarazada —Ese comentario sorprendió mucho a Romanoff ¿así que Steve estaba bien informado? Eso era bastante bueno.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Preguntó coqueta, mirándolo a los ojos, ansiosa por saber.

— Pues podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo, si quieres…

.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Bueno, Steve le hizo la encerrona a Natasha jajaja. No es su estilo, pero el pasar tanto tiempo con ella ha aprendido bastante ¿no creen?

Saludos a mis chamas favoritas: Nemo, Yen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney **no me pertenecen. La historia si.

 **Notas de la autora:** Se vienen capítulos largos. Estamos culminando la historia lamentablemente :( debo darle un final. Así que disfruten de estas seis páginas que escribí en word, que equivalen a 2.427 palabras aproximadamente (eso dice acá) xd

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

.

.

.

El regreso a las misiones para Steve era un arma de doble filo. Ahora que sabía sobre el embarazo de Natasha; estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Pero ella le insistía en que su traje de combate la protegía bastante bien. Y no iba a negarle no participar, porque sabía de antemano que ella lo haría de todas formas. Romanoff no era tonta, y sabía de antemano lo que conllevaba el ir embarazada a misiones. Era muy cautelosa en ese sentido, sabía que tenía una pequeña criatura en su vientre, y lo menos que haría, era hacerle daño. Ya que, al fin y al cabo, ambos decidieron traerlo al mundo.

Natasha sentía el deber de contarle a Sam lo que le pasaba. Y en general, contarle la relación que ella y Steve tenían. Wilson ha sido un muy buen compañero y confidente. Ella confiaba en él tanto como Steve confiaba en él.

— Sam —Empezó la rubia, sacando de los pensamientos al moreno, que se encontraba descansando en el pequeño sofá de la cabaña. Volteó a verla—, tengo que contarte algo.

— A ver, de qué trata el chisme ahora —Se incorporó sentándose bien. Natasha se sentó a su lado y la notaba muy nerviosa. Debía ser algo serio.

— Es… sobre Steve y yo —Comenzó—, o tal vez ya lo sabes, somos demasiado obvios.

— ¿De qué se aman en secreto? —Respondió con una pregunta, a lo que Natasha abrió un poco los ojos con esa declaración—, claro que lo sé. No hace falta ser espía para ver la forma como Steve te mira.

— Bueno… —Soltó en un suspiro—, entonces debes saber, que serás el padrino —Hubo un silencio como de cinco segundos.

— ¿Qué? —Sam no entendía nada— ¿Cómo es eso de que voy a ser padrino?

— Natasha está _embarazada_ Sam —Apareció Steve en el marco de la habitación. Había despertado de una corta siesta de no más de veinte minutos. Sam volteó para ver a Steve y procesar lo que realmente había escuchado. Volvió a mirar a Natasha.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Tendrán un mini Steve? —Respondió emocionado—, o una mini Natasha —La rubia sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario. Y la verdad es que no era mala idea que fuese una bebita. —, ahora entiendo el por qué tenías tanto malestar, todo tiene sentido.

— La verdad es que lo mantenía en secreto, porque… —Natasha sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta—, cuando me entrenaron en el cuarto rojo, al graduarme… te realizan un procedimiento…—El moreno se percató que a Natasha le costaba hablar.

— A Natasha le hicieron un proceso de esterilización —Rogers se dirigió al sofá y se sentó al otro lado de Sam—, se supone que, con eso, la posibilidad de embarazo es nula.

— Pero algo sucedió —Dijo ella—, es decir, sabemos perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés… —Sam esbozó una sonrisa pícara— Lo extraño de todo esto, es que pude quedar embarazada aun teniendo esta intervención quirúrgica.

— ¿Te intriga saber _cómo_ pudo haber pasado no? —Wilson miró a la rubia y ella asintió afirmativamente—, bueno, eso es algo que entre nosotros no podremos descubrir. Tendremos que volver a Wakanda. Shuri tiene que realizarte un estudio. Digo, por si quieren saber… —Se levantó de su puesto cruzándose de brazos. Ambos, Steve y Natasha estaban algo tristes y Sam no comprendía el por qué su estado de ánimo—, chicos, no se desanimen. Van a ser _padres_ , además, el caso de Natasha es un milagro.

Steve dirigió su mirada hacia Natasha, que seguía cabizbaja. Él tomó su mano, entrelazándola con la de él. La rubia agradeció aquel gesto, últimamente se sentía muy vulnerable y odiaba estar así. Pero tenía claro el motivo, los cambios hormonales son una bomba.

»— Podría ser un caso clínico de éxito y poder ayudar a parejas que, por muchas razones, no puedan formar una familia —Wilson tenía razón. Además de que quería subirles el ánimo a sus compañeros, aunque entendía el miedo de ambos.

— Si, Shuri mencionó lo mismo. Mi caso puede servir para estudios…al menos eso me alegra bastante —Una semi sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

— Gracias Sam —Respondió Steve—, de verdad, has sido un gran apoyo para nosotros.

— Es verdad… —Continuó la ex espía rusa—, además, en las misiones que hemos tenido, gracias a tu ayuda hemos podido conseguir mucha información desde las penumbras.

— Chicos, no tienen que agradecerme nada, en serio, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas —Ahora ambos, Romanoff y Rogers sonreían. Era lo que Wilson quería conseguir. Que estuviesen tranquilos—, y no se preocupen, seré un buen padrino; además, ¿quién iba a pesar que el Capitán América sería padre y con la mejor espía del mundo, la famosa BlackWidow?

Los tres rieron al escuchar eso. Y si, ahora los dos estaban más tranquilos y relajados.

Así que ahora, partirían a Wakanda nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

El viaje transcurría normal, sin problemas ni turbulencias. Lo que sí, Natasha empezaba a tener náuseas mediante pasaban las horas, y eso no era para nada agradable. La muchacha respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse solo en eso y no terminar vomitando todo el Quinjet.

Steve veía el semblante de Natasha. Estaba un poco pálida y sus labios mostraban un poco de resequedad. Iban ambos sentados atrás para no molestar a Sam mientras manejaba la nave. Él tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, cosa que la rubia agradeció ese pequeño gesto.

A Rogers aún se le hacía increíble el hecho de que Natasha haya podido quedar embarazada. Aún estaba impactado con la noticia. Y al saber eso, su amor por la ex espía aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba.

Steve se había resignado hace muchos años en lo que respecta a tener una pareja o formar una familia, hacer una vida normal después de volver del hielo. Estar en una época totalmente distinta a la suya, que eran los años cuarenta, había sido un cambio demasiado drástico. Pero por suerte, había aparecido _ella_ ; Natasha había cambiado además de su vida, su manera de ver las cosas en el presente. Y poco a poco, esa relación de amistad y confianza durante mucho tiempo, pasó a otro nivel. Él la miraba con otros ojos, y lo que más temía Steve, era perder su amistad por un sentimiento que tal vez no era mutuo; tal vez, la llegada de este bebé, era una señal para Steve: **Un nuevo comienzo.**

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a Wakanda, Shuri se sorprendió por el pronto regreso de los muchachos, pero intuía más o menos el por qué. Lo más probable es que Natasha se haya sentido mal producto del embarazo y no tuvo más que contarle sobre aquello. De todas formas, era algo que claramente no preguntaría.

Apenas llegaron, Shuri se acercó a la rubia, ayudándola a caminar. Steve y Sam entraron, siguiendo a la morena.

— Capitán Rogers, Wilson —Saludó T'Challa, viendo que su hermana ayudaba a la rubia. Se sorprendió de su estado y preguntó de inmediato—, ¿Le pasó algo malo a la Srta. Romanoff?

— Si… es decir, está delicada de salud —Dijo Wilson—, volvimos para que Shuri la pueda examinar mejor.

— No se preocupen muchachos, la estabilizaré en el laboratorio. Discúlpenme —Una de las guardias del palacio de Wakanda le facilitó una silla de ruedas. Natasha se acomodó lentamente en ella, perdiéndose ambas en el largo pasillo.

— Natasha no ha estado bien hace algunas semanas, y estos días empeoró —Dijo Rogers de brazos cruzados y muy serio— me gustaría contarle de _esto_ , si es posible.

— Claro, no hay problema, acompáñeme por acá.

.

* * *

.

Shuri acomodó a Natasha en una camilla, la hizo desvestirse por completo, dejándola solamente en una bata blanca; la rubia sentía que todo le daba vueltas y si cerraba los ojos era peor ¿tan terrible era tener un embarazo?

— Le contaste —Afirmó ella, haciendo que Natasha abriera los ojos lentamente—, por eso estás aquí ¿no?

— Si, no tuve alternativa…estoy más tranquila ahora. Pero los mareos no se me quitan ¿estaré así por mucho tiempo? —Le respondió con un tono molesto, ya que de verdad se sentía muy mal.

— No puedo predecir eso. El cuerpo de cada mujer en el embarazo reacciona diferente. La idea es que comas bien y saludable —Mientras le comentaba eso, Shuri estaba concentrada realizando una punción con una _mariposa_ en el brazo derecho a Natasha—, te hidrataré con este suero, al cual le incorporé un medicamento para las náuseas Nat. Estarás recuperada en una hora más o menos…

— Gracias… —Suspiró profundamente. Su voz sonaba muy agotada—, de verdad, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí…

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, en serio —Ella puso una mano en la sien de la rubia—, ahora intenta descansar—, ¿y cómo lo tomó el capitán Rogers?

— Al principio… es decir, él ya lo sabía —Se encogió de hombros la rubia.

— ¿De verdad? ¿y cómo se dio cuenta?

De pronto, alguien llega al laboratorio sin fijarse que había alguien ya. Shuri dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Me habías citado a esta hora.

— Hola sargento _Barnes_ —Saludó la científica. A Natasha casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar su apellido—, discúlpame, tuve una urgencia con la Srta. Romanoff ¿podemos realizar tu chequeo más tarde?

— Si, no hay problema —Respondió serio—, volveré más tarde —La morena asintió y siguió con el proceso de la punción. Y nuevamente la voz del ex soldado se sintió en la sala—, ¿Natasha está bien?

— Son exámenes de rutina, nada del otro mund-

— Barnes sabe sobre mi embarazo Shuri —Interrumpió Natasha—, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

— Oh, ya veo —Su voz era de alguien incómoda, pero intentó tomarlo de muy buena manera—, entonces… James ¿nos puedes dejar a solas? Tengo que examinar a Natasha —Bucky se retiró de ahí, dejando a ambas muchachas.

.

* * *

.

— Creo que le he pedido demasiados favores —Comenzó Steve—, pero no conozco otro lugar para traer a Natasha —A Steve nunca le ha gustado molestar ni pedir favores. A él le parecía mejor resolver sus problemas en solitario o si alguien más lo acompañaba si estaba de acuerdo. Pero no tenía alternativa.

— No se preocupe capitán —Comenzó Black Panther—, sabe que tiene mi confianza, y ahora más que nunca necesita de nuestro apoyo y tecnología para cuidar de la Srta. Romanoff, sobretodo en ese estado que me comenta.

— Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco —Su voz era casi en un susurro—, si me disculpa…iré a ver cómo sigue.

— Claro, me avisa cualquier novedad. Pero confíe en los cuidados de Shuri. A veces podrá ser insoportable, pero es muy buena con la ciencia —Le respondió él, dejando a un tranquilo Steve Rogers.

.

* * *

.

Salió del despacho de T'Challa, dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio para ver a Natasha. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y obviamente, por aquella criatura que venía en camino. Aún se le hacía rara la idea de que será padre y a la vez, era algo maravilloso. Tenía sus sentimientos demasiado encontrados consigo mismo. Pero por dentro, estaba feliz.

Llegó al laboratorio, entrando lentamente y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo. Le habían vuelto los colores a su semblante. Vio que en su brazo estaba pasando algún medicamento, eso era bueno sea lo que sea, pensó él. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, acompañándola. Agarró delicadamente su mano, pero ella no despertó. Debía estar sedada todavía. Depositó un tierno beso en su frente, abandonando la sala, dejándola descansar.

Necesitaba pensar unos minutos. Más que pensar, tal vez meditar era la palabra más apropiada; así que el rubio se dirigió a unos de los enormes balcones que tenía el hogar de Black Panther. La vista siempre en todo momento era espectacular.

Quería pensar en el futuro, y eso no estaba en sus planes. Es decir, sabía que estaba con Natasha, pero ahora todo era diferente con un hijo en camino ¿cómo se llamaría? No tenía idea, tampoco si sería niño o niña. Le intrigaba saber esas cosas y sobretodo ¿lo entrenaría para ser un vengador? Quizás él merece una vida más normal, pero dudaba. Con unos padres escondiéndose de las autoridades sería difícil; pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando ordenar sus ideas, cuando de pronto, siente una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? —Finalmente James lo encaró. A pesar de que sabía las razones, quería escucharlas de la propia boca de Steve—, no me vas a venir con que estás cansado.

— Lo sé, no puedo mentirte, eres mi mejor amigo… —Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—, es sobre Natasha… ella y yo —Meditó bien las palabras antes de decirlas—, seremos _padres_. Natasha está embarazada.

A pesar de que Bucky sabía sobre esto, haberlo escuchado de la boca de Steve fue como un balde de agua fría. Pero le alegraba que Natasha le haya contado, ya que era un tema sumamente delicado. Lo que menos quería era ver a Steve sufrir. Por esas mismas razones la conocía, ella no haría eso, jamás.

— ¿Es… en serio? ¿tú y ella…? —Steve asintió de forma positiva—, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba…es decir…

— Sé lo que intentas decir —Habló Rogers antes de que James dijera algo que tal vez, era para molestarlo—, pero no busqué nada parecido a esto…

— Es que no es tu estilo… pero entiendo, todos, de alguna manera necesitamos de _compañía_ —Le dedicó una sonrisa media pícara, pero Steve no se refería a eso.

— No es sólo por eso _Buck_ —Intentaba calmarse un poco—, la verdad nunca busqué a Natasha como "compañía" si a eso te refieres —Recalcó eso, dedicándole una mirada melancólica—. Simplemente, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado… me apoyó, incluso después de la batalla sobre los acuerdos, rescatar a los demás en la balsa…

— Pero ella firmó —Le recordó James—, si estaba de tu lado, entonces ¿por qué firmó?

— Porque necesitaba espiar a Tony —Una voz femenina se asomaba en la conversación—, sé que fue desconfiado, pero tenía que parecer real…

Ambos hombres quedaron atónitos al escucharla. Y no era para menos. La presencia de Natasha dejaba helado a cualquiera.

»— Y si los dejé escapar ese día a ustedes dos, fue por algo ¿no? —Arqueó una ceja, mirando fijamente a James, el cual pudo percibir un poco de ira por parte de la rubia.

.

.

 **[Continuará]**

* * *

No sé que decir, salvo que estamos diciembre del 2018 y aún nada del famoso trailer de Avengers 4 :(

¡Saludos y gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews por acá!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Sino, en TWS hubiera pasado más que un beso entre Steve y Natasha.

 **Notas de la autora:** Ya saben. Serán capítulos algo extensos (más de 1000 caracteres). Quédense tranquilos, porque sigo escribiendo el capítulo final y tengo choque de ideas. No los molesto más. Lean.

.

* * *

.

 **En alguna parte de los campos de Wakanda...**

A pesar que James iba periódicamente a realizarse sus exámenes rutinarios, él vivía en uno de los enormes y hermosos campos que tenía Wakanda. No es que no le gustase quedarse en el palacio real, de hecho, estaba acostumbrado a estar en tranquilidad con la naturaleza. Era algo que, quería disfrutar después de su congelamiento. Además, aquella cabaña tipo _choza_ , era bastante acogedora.

— Se lo dijiste al final —Rompió el hielo James, quien estaba acarreando algunos palos de leña. Steve estaba un poco más allá, ayudando a cortarla.

— No tuve opción, aunque en realidad, me hizo confesar, porque… ya lo sabía —Dijo ella—, me escuchó hablar con Shuri ese día.

— Ya veo… digamos que te 'encerró', eso fue bueno —Intentó alivianar el ambiente con ese comentario y le resultó; Bucky estaba algo nervioso, pero quería salir de la duda, así que preguntó sin más—, Y entonces ¿creías que le iba a contar yo? —Dijo él. Natasha negó con la cabeza.

— No harías eso, te conozco bien, _Barnes_ —Lo miró a los ojos—, no eres de esas personas.

— Al menos aún me recuerdas _como soy_ —Le dedico una leve sonrisa, algo melancólica tal vez.

— Nunca te he olvidado. También sé lo importante que eres para Steve —Dijo esto mirando sus zapatos—, pero ya sabes, el tiempo pasa…

— Lo sé, y no te he reprochado nada —Lo mencionó casi en un susurro—, se me es raro verte con Steve, pero también me alegra que él haya encontrado a su pareja perfecta. Uno de sus grandes sueños era formar una familia después de que la guerra terminase, pero bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó al final.

— No soy perfecta y lo sabes, James —Se cruzó de brazos—, sabes bien que tengo un pasado no muy heroico. Y sobre la familia, pues, creo que ninguno de los dos buscó esto…

— Nadie lo es… pero él te eligió a ti, siéntete bien. Súmale a eso, de que tendrán un hijo… —Mencionó. Y tenía razón, serían padres. Lo más importante ahora, era aquel bebé que venía en camino.

— Todo esto es tan extraño. Después de la ceremonia, tenía claro que esto nunca iba a pasarme. Pero bueno… haré de suponer que es una señal —Posicionó ambas manos en su vientre, mirándolo con dulzura—, aún no puedo creer que una criatura se esté formando dentro de _mí_ …

— Si, es increíble. Pero yo sé que lo harán bien… tanto tú como Steve, serán buenos padres —La miró y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. No estaba seguro si seguía atado a ella sentimentalmente. Pero su corazón dolía.

— Veo que han conversado harto sin mí —La voz de Rogers se asomó. Ambos miraron al ex capitán américa—, corté toda la leña que necesitas Buck, además de ordenartela un poco.

— Gracias, no te hubieras molestado —Agradeció—, vengo recién despertando, pero mi fuerza no ha desaparecido del todo.

— Steve sólo quería ayudar, ya sabes cómo es —Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— Supongo que ya sabes… —Dijo esto Rogers, sacudiéndose los vaqueros, ya que tenía unas astillas de leña—, sobre el por qué estamos _acá_ …

Ambos, Natasha y James intercambiaron miradas de complicidad que sólo ellos podían entenderse ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? ¿Hablar con la verdad o seguir mintiendo un poco? De pronto, James escuchó la voz de ella primero, esperando que…

— Bueno —Hizo una pausa para continuar y pensar bien que decir—, Barnes ya sabe la situación. Le acabo de comentar ahora… —Dijo ella firme, a lo que James tendría que seguir con el diálogo—, no creo que te moleste que le haya contado…

— Para nada, creí que era mejor que lo mencionaras tú…—Natasha suspiró internamente. Claramente ninguno de los dos iba a decir que James supo primero sobre el embarazo. El de barba e cruzó de brazos.

— Para no recibir una patada por parte de ella ¿no? —Bromeó Bucky Barnes, haciendo que el ambiente fuese más relajado.

— Ni te imaginas que podría hacerle —Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se había formado en sus labios, mirando a Rogers.

.

* * *

.

Después de algunos análisis, el bebé de Natasha y Steve estaba formándose de manera saludable. Ambos estaban viendo una _ecografía_ en directo y Steve sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta de la emoción. Estaba a su lado acompañándola.

Natasha por su parte, también estaba feliz por esto. Nunca se imaginó un momento así. Con un embarazo y que, además, el padre fuese Steve Rogers. A veces creía, que vivía en algún tipo de sueño. Eran demasiadas cosas buenas para ella, quien siempre creyó, que merecía lo peor. Con Steve se dio cuenta, que podía tomar una segunda oportunidad, y así fue. Dio ese paso, y no se arrepentía para nada.

Se podían escuchar los latidos cardíacos de la criatura. Natasha abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió su mirada a Steve, quien estaba igual de emocionado.

— El bebé está saludable —Habló Shuri—, se está formando y creciendo de manera normal. Y claramente sus latidos son la prueba de ello —Los miró a ambos—, lo que si Natasha, tienes que comer bien, eso implica vitaminas y minerales.

— Los antojos son terribles Shuri —Respondió la rubia—, intento no tomarlos en cuenta, pero me matan esas malditas ganas.

— Espero que se pasen pronto, o vas a devorar la nevera —Steve comentó, haciendo que la morena soltara una pequeña risa. Ella observó a Natasha, que tenía el ceño fruncido—, sabes que son bromas… pero si, Shuri tiene razón. Debes comer bien, para que no tengas problemas y nuestro hijo tampoco.

— _«Hijo»_ —Pensó—, _«nuestro hijo…»_

— Por cierto ¿ya saben cómo le pondrán? —Preguntó la Wakandiana. Ambos se miraron y claramente, habían olvidado ese detalle.

— Ni siquiera lo hemos pensado —Dijo Natasha—, han sido tantas emociones en estos últimos días…

— Tenemos seis meses para pensar en un nombre —Steve tomó su mano delicadamente.

— Pueden esperar a que sea una sorpresa —Mencionó la morena—, me refiero al sexo del bebé, es más emocionante.

— Shuri ¿podemos saber si será niño o niña ahora? —Pregunta Steve expectante

— Yo esperaría un par de semanas más —Menciona ella—¸para asegurarnos bien y ustedes estén más tranquilos. Así que, por ahora, Natasha —Ella asiente—, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuidarte, comer bien y-

— Sobre las misiones…—Interrumpe ella y la morena vuelve a tomar palabra para continuar.

— Eso mismo, sobre las misiones —Ella se gira sobre su silla hacia el ordenador e ingresa algunos datos y continúa con la plática—, sé que el capitán Rogers quiere lo mejor para ti así que…

— ¿Le darás reposo? —Pregunta el súper soldado expectante a la respuesta de Shuri.

.

* * *

.

— No fue tan malo después de todo —Steve escuchó la voz de Natasha, mientras iban caminando por un corredor hacia sus habitaciones—, sabes que Shuri es muy buena con la tecnología, no pasará nada. Sino, mira el traje que tiene el rey T'Challa.

— Lo sé Nat, es sólo que no me parece correcto que puedas ir igual a las misiones en tu estado y no, no estoy desconfiando de Shuri.

La científica de Wakanda le dijo que haría unos arreglos a su traje de espía. Más protector contra golpes, utilizando la misma tecnología que el traje de Black Panther. Eso puso feliz a Natasha, ya que, a pesar de los malestares, ella quería seguir participando en las misiones con Sam y Steve. Era su razón de ser y su esencia de espía. Lo que tenía claro, era que más adelante, a medida que su vientre creciera, no podría ir. Pero por mientras, quería aprovechar que aún poseía movilidad.

— Sólo estoy embarazada Steve, no estoy enferma —Su voz cambió a uno más serio. Luego se dio cuenta que había sido un poco dura con él y cambió a un tono más suave—, no te preocupes, _estaremos_ bien —Dijo eso recalcando la palabra. Steve se detuvo un momento, pensando un poco las cosas.

»— ¿Steve? —Continuó ella, ya que Rogers no respondía—, lamento si te incomodé con esto…

— No, está bien —Volvió a oír su voz—, quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado —Dijo esto suspirando—, sé que te cuidas y sé que también cuidarás bien a nuestro _hijo_ …

— Problemas de un padre primerizo —Natasha se acerca a él, quedando frente a frente. Luego de eso, la muchacha toma ambas manos de Steve, entrelazándolas con las de ella—, supongo que es normal que seas más protector de lo que ya eres…

La rubia esbozó esa sonrisa que tanto ama ver Steve. Y él no pudo evitar besarla. Sentir sus labios siempre era nuevo para él, aunque lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

— Intentaré relajarme un poco más —Dijo él—, sé que tampoco te hace bien que esté siempre pendiente de ti —Tomó el rostro de Natasha con su mano derecha, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar—, si ves que actúo mal…

— Steve, te preocupas demasiado… —Respondió dulcemente—, no tienes que hacer nada diferente ahora… lo único que debes hacer es _amarme_ … —El hombre no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica desde su cabeza hasta los pies con ese comentario. Cuando Natasha coqueteaba con él lo hacía en serio, sin titubear. Y era una de las mil cosas que amaba de ella.

.

* * *

.

 **2 Semanas después, Wakanda, 00:45am**

Steve y Natasha decidieron conocer el sexo de su futuro bebé. Al principio debatieron sobre eso, ya que la rubia igual quería esperar hasta el parto. Pero Steve como siempre, la convenció de saber antes, ya que, además de las molestias que ella tenía, la ansiedad le haría mucho peor. Eso hizo recapacitar a la rubia.

El resultado: El bebé sería niño.

Ambos se alegraron bastante con la noticia. Aunque Steve creía que sería una bebita. Pero, de todas formas, estaba feliz. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Natasha no paraba de tocar su pequeño vientre, mientras pensaba en algún nombre apropiado para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Sólo se le ocurrían nombres en ruso.

— _«Dmtri, Aloysha, Grigorii, Alexei…»_ —La rubia se daba vuelta en la cama, pensando cual sería el nombre apropiado ¿Steve habrá pensado en alguno? —, ¿Steve?

— ¿Si? —Dirigió su atención a ella. Estaba leyendo un libro que le prestó Sam, _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_. —, ¿te sientes bien? —Cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Has pensado…cómo se llamará nuestro bebé? —Preguntó—, tengo algunas ideas, pero quiero que lo conversemos…si no te importa claro está.

— Si, había pensado en un nombre, pero no sé si te agrade la idea —Esto lo dijo algo preocupado. Natasha arqueó una ceja ¿qué tan terrible puede ser un nombre para un bebé? —Steve acercó a su amada en su regazo, y ella rodeaba su cintura con su brazo derecho.

— ¿Hitler? —Bromeó ella. Steve soltó una risotada—, entonces no sé qué tan terrible puede ser aquel nombre. Sólo dilo.

— Quiero que se llame… _James Rogers._

Bueno, claramente no esperaba escuchar el nombre de James. Procesó aquella información nuevamente. Steve veía que su enamorada no articulaba palabra, así que decidió contarle el motivo.

»— Sam será el padrino… y pensé que llamar a nuestro bebé con el nombre de Bucky sería lo justo. Entiendo que pueda desagradarte la idea, pero podemos pensar en otro nombre si así lo deseas Nat…

— Sé que… Barnes es una persona importante en tu vida y la única persona que te conecta con tu vida en los años cuarenta …y sé el término cuando dices familia, no te alarmes —Dijo ella. A Steve le daba gusto que ella lo comprendiera a la perfección—, pero está bien… _James Rogers_ , me gusta.

— ¿Estás segura? Podemos seguir meditándolo y quizás encontremos otro nombre que te guste —Dijo él. Natasha le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de él.

— Si Steve, estoy segura —Menciona ella. El rubio no creía aún la respuesta, de hecho, no se lo esperaba—, pero, deberás decirle a Barnes sobre el nombre del bebé y es porque a ti se te ocurrió y yo estuve de acuerdo.

— Es un trato justo —Responde él.

Natasha se había acercado más a él, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. Además, ella había acomodado su rostro en el cuello de Steve, que más que mal, era su debilidad y ella lo sabía, pero no lo estaba provocando para nada.

Una cosa llevó a la otra. No podían nada más que amarse, entregarse el uno al otro, como si sus vidas dependiesen de aquello.

Era cierto que en el embarazo el sexo se disfrutaba más, Natasha lo podía comprobar cada vez que tenían intimidad. Lo que sí había notado, era que Steve trataba o intentaba no ser tan brusco, su preocupación por el bebé estaba presente y era evidente. Lo encontraba hasta tierno, pero era una de las tantas cualidades de Steve Rogers que encantaban a nuestra ex espía rusa.

Después de terminar aquella sesión íntima, Steve acurrucó a Natasha en sus brazos, tapando su blanca espalda con una de las sábanas de la cama. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.

—… Mañana Shuri, me entregará unos resultados —La voz de Natasha aún no estaba recuperada—, ¿quieres acompañarme?

— Sabes que también te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, si me lo pides… _*_ —Respondió Rogers con los ojos cerrados y también intentando recuperar el aliento— ¿es sobre tu… esterilización no?

— Si… más que el porqué del embarazo, que es obvio como pasó, es saber qué sucedió con mi intervención…para estar segura y no tener problemas en el futuro…

— ¿Así que Romanoff quiere tener más hijos? —Una sonrisa coqueta se asomó en el rostro de Steve—, pues si así lo quieres…yo no tengo problemas en seguir ayudándote…

— Eres un hombre demasiado bondadoso… —Ella también le devolvió la misma sonrisa y un poco más coqueta.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Steve y Natasha se levantaron temprano para ir al laboratorio y ver los exámenes que Shuri había realizado.

Fueron algunos análisis simples, desde ecografías varias hasta toma de muestras sanguíneas. La morena también hizo que Steve se sacara algo de sangre para que el estudio sea lo más completo posible y se aclarecieran la mayoría de las dudas.

Entraron y se veían nerviosos, aunque Steve se notaba más que su prometida. Shuri los hizo pasar y dejó que tomaran asiento, mientras ella buscaba los análisis y verificar que todo estaba en orden.

— Se ven preocupados muchachos —La Wakandiana rompió el hielo— ¿durmieron bien?

— Si… es que, estamos algo nerviosos, es todo —Natasha respondió la pregunta—, algo de inquietud solamente…

— Es normal, pero tienes que estar tranquila. Si pudiste quedar embarazada es porque estás saludable —Dijo ella, haciendo que aquel nudo en el estómago se desarmara de a poco. Tenía razón en aquello—. Bueno…según los análisis que pude recopilar de ustedes dos al realizar el estudio…—Natasha internamente temblaba como una gelatina. No sabía el por qué.

Shuri intentaba plasmar lo más simple posible los resultados y la hipótesis que había sacado al ver los resultados. No quería marearlos con tanta información.

»— Natasha…—Continuó Shuri. Natasha asintió—, en tus análisis sanguíneos aún posees el derivado del suero del súper soldado. Por eso también tu cuerpo resiste mucho, eso es bueno —La elogió—, y Steve…tú tienes el suero original, el cuál con el paso del tiempo, hace tu envejecimiento sea lento y, además, tu suero regenera tejido, tanto externo como interno…

Ambos hasta ese momento comprendían al pie de la letra la explicación de la pequeña científica.

»— La conclusión que puedo sacar con ambos resultados es… —Los miró a ambos—, el suero de Steve, al mezclarse con el tuyo Nat, potenció la regeneración de tejidos internos… es decir, que tus trompas uterinas que estaban cauterizadas, se pudieron regenerar. El ovario empezó a realizar su ciclo y bueno… ya saben el resultado.

Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff por fin comprendieron como pudo formarse su pequeño hijo: _James Rogers Romanoff._

 **[Continuará...]**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se acerca el final... pero duerman en paz, aun no logro terminarlo y no sé si lo tenga antes de año nuevo, pero quien sabe ¡saludos a todos los que me leen por acá! agradecida de sus reviews: _Chobits3, Nemo mi patrona xD, Yen, Bellaraven03_


	27. Chapter 27 (Prelude)

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia pre _infinity war_ si.

 **Notas de la autora:** No saben lo difícil que se me hizo escribir los últimos capítulos. Además que me ha tomado algo más de tiempo ponerme a redactar, como saben, soy una persona adulta responsable (que tiene un trabajo) jajaja por eso se me ha hecho difícil. Habrán varias citas a la película, porque es donde planeaba llegar. Pero bueno, no los demoro más. Mas abajo comentarios míos. Disfruten los últimos capítulos :)

* * *

.

.

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

Ambos hasta ese momento comprendían al pie de la letra la explicación de la pequeña científica.

— La conclusión que puedo sacar con ambos resultados es… —Shuri Los miró a ambos—, el suero de Steve, al mezclarse con el tuyo Nat, potenció la regeneración de tejidos internos… es decir, que tus trompas uterinas que estaban cauterizadas, se pudieron regenerar. El ovario empezó a realizar su ciclo y bueno… ya saben el resultado.

Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff por fin comprendieron como pudo formarse su pequeño hijo: _James Rogers Romanoff._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Actualidad.**

Y tal como Natasha le había dicho, Steve se había juntado con su mejor amigo para contarle acerca del nombre de su futuro hijo. Y es que el rubio siempre seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su novia para no generar conflictos y menos en su estado actual.

El ex soldado del invierno había quedado perplejo ante la confesión que Rogers.

— ¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo? —Preguntó incrédulo un Bucky Barnes, quien estaba con Steve en el comedor de la gran mansión de T'Challa.

— Así es —Dijo Steve—, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? Natasha puede ser algo fría, pero tiene su corazón…

— _«Lo sé…»_ —Pensó Barnes melancólicamente, para luego, volver a la realidad—, bueno, me alagan mucho que, a su futuro hijo quieran ponerle mi nombre, no sé qué decir.

— La verdad, es que lo había pensado desde que me enteré —Comentó él—, de todas maneras, si hubiese sido una niña, también tenía pensado un nombre.

— ¿Cuál? —James preguntó, mientras colocaba unos cubos de azúcar a su café.

— Sarah

— Es un buen gesto para honrar la memoria de tu madre —Le dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente—, pero _James Rogers Romanoff_ suena excelente, será un patea traseros, estoy seguro de eso.

— No sé si quiero que mi futuro hijo sea un vengador en un mundo tan hostil como este —Ambos muchachos fueron a sentarse en las mesas que estaban en la terraza—, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, aunque no sé qué piense Nat con respecto a eso…

— Tómalo con calma —Él puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo—, aún no nace y ya estás planeando qué hacer, pero no te culpo —Se incorporó en su asiento—, estaría igual… pensando sobre cómo criaré a mi hijo y los peligros que conlleva entrenarlo desde pequeño…

— Si, es un tema complicado. Pero tienes razón, me estoy apresurando demasiado. Tiempo al tiempo —Volvió a sonreír—. Ya me imagino a Natasha con una panza enorme y quejándose de que se ve horrible… —Dijo entre risas.

— Y tú como buen hombre que eres, le dirás que se ve _hermosa_.

— Por supuesto —Asiente de forma afirmativa tras el argumento de _Buck_ —, porque lo _es_ —Y eso lo dijo con un tono algo meloso, que James soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Amigo, estás completamente embobado! —Steve también soltó una risa—, pero te entiendo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así… te lo digo en serio. Lo que siempre quisiste, llegó sin pensarlo de la noche a la mañana. Una familia de la que me enorgullece ser parte…

— Gracias _Buck_. No sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte decir eso.

.

* * *

.

 **Último Día, Wakanda.**

Natasha no podía dormir. Sentía algo de ansiedad por mañana, ya que se irían de Wakanda y regresarían a las penumbras de ser fugitivos y vigilar al mundo; miró la hora de su _Smartphone_ que tenía en su mesita de noche, las 01:45 am. Debía descansar o Steve se enfadaría con ella.

Respiró profundo e intentó concentrarse en dormir, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Steve la había abrazado entre sueños. Casi siempre hacía eso, pero últimamente era con mayor frecuencia. Ella no se quejaba, al contrario, le encantaba tenerlo cerca y sobretodo, en un momento tan íntimo como lo es dormir con él; Rogers había acomodado su rostro en el cuello de su amada y uno de sus brazos rodeaba el vientre de Natasha. Pero ella era astuta. Conocía perfectamente al rubio.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Susurró ella.

— No… —Se apegó más a ella, pudiendo percibir el aroma a rosas de su cabello—, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo —Natasha soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír ese comentario. Ella se dio vuelta, quedando frente a él, donde Steve, aprovechó de acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

— A pesar de ser un anciano tienes tus encantos —Elogió ella.

— Nat… —Susurró despacio—, pase lo que pase… sabes que te cuidaré con mi vida —Natasha arqueó una ceja. No entendía el porqué de esa frase.

— Claro que lo sé… —Incorporó un poco su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿por qué me dices esto?

— Sólo quería que lo supieras. No dejaré que nada malo te pase ni a ti, ni a James que viene _en camino_ … —Esto último lo dijo con un tono de preocupación. La rubia acarició su rostro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— Steve…yo sé que lo harás, confío en ti…—A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna, Natasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que él pudo ver—, no te sientas presionado sólo porque estoy embarazada…—La voz de Natasha era tranquilizadora. El rubio cerró los ojos, asintiendo todo lo que su amada le decía—, los dos estamos cargando con este estrés…y

Natasha había pasado sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos que se tensaban cuando éstas pasaban por ahí.

»—…ya sabes cuál es la receta para eso… —La sensualidad era algo sumamente natural en ella y Steve no podía contra eso; Con su brazo izquierdo, acercó más a Natasha, tomándola por la espalda.

— Claro que lo sé…

.

* * *

.

 **1 Semana después…**

Wanda y Visión. Una mutante y un androide. Una relación quizás para los demás, algo extraña. Pero para ellos, era de lo más normal del mundo; decir que no fue fácil para ambos, ya que Visión, al ser mitad máquina, no comprendía bien los sentimientos humanos o al menos intentaba pensar así. La bruja escarlata le demostró, que el hecho de sentir, no tenía que ser sólo una condición humana, sino que cualquier especie que pueda sentir o procesar emociones, tiene el derecho de amar u odiar si esos son sus deseos; poco a poco, Visión fue entendiendo aquella premisa, y a Wanda, la veía más que una compañera de batallas…

— ¿Vis? —Preguntó Wanda, recostada desde su cama y con una taza de té en sus manos. Puso observar que el androide no le tomaba atención, se encontraba pensando en otra cosa. Sin más, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia él—, ¿sucede algo?

— La gema intenta decirme algo, pero no logro descifrar que es —Responde un poco preocupado. Wanda se queda frente a Visión y él, toma la mano de la muchacha, acercándola a su frente, donde tenía alojada la gema—, ¿sientes algo… extraño?

La bruja escarlata hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, de los cuales, aquel poder que sólo ella poseía, penetraba a través de la gema sobre la frente de Visión. Ambos cerraron los ojos y, finalmente, la mutante habló.

— Sólo… sólo te siento —Tímidamente, volvió su mirada a los ojos de él. Acto seguido, Visión tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos, juntando sus rostros en un tierno beso. Luego, se separó de ella para contarle si inquietud nuevamente.

— No quiero sonar alarmante…pero presiento algo extraño…espero equivocarme —Le dijo él—, es como lo dicen los humanos…miedo.

— Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos… juntos.

.

* * *

.

Lo que era más que un presentimiento, era una realidad: Una amenaza se acercaba a la tierra. Una que acabaría con la mitad de la población en todo el universo… Eso era lo que _Stephen Strange_ había descubierto hace algún tiempo, mientras entrenaba. Se trataba de una fuerza sobrenatural y muy destructiva.

Stephen estaba muy al tanto sobre eso. Pero mientras no pase nada, estaría relajado hasta ese momento de la vida.

Hasta que un día, Hulk se estrelló en el santuario donde estaban él y Wong.

Preocupado, y casi en delirio, lo que pudieron oír de los labios de Banner fue aterrador.

— Thanos… Thanos se acerca a la tierra…

Ambos hechiceros, se miraron con terror, no creyendo lo que Hulk había dicho. Era lo que Strange había percibido hace algunos meses atrás, algo que, para él, no tenía explicación. Y escuchándolo ahora, todo tenía más sentido.

— El momento ha llegado, Wong —Soltó el neurocirujano, ahora hechicero supremo de la gema del tiempo.

— Necesitaremos refuerzos ¿no crees?

— Ya buscaremos esos refuerzos. Ayudemos a Banner y que nos cuente bien que fue lo que sucedió.

.

* * *

.

Después del ataque de Nueva York, ocurrido ya hace bastante tiempo, había dejado a un Tony Stark sin descanso. De alguna u otra manera, intentaría conseguir la mayor cantidad de información que saliera del inmenso espacio exterior.

Stark se encontraba en la base, terminando algunos ajustes de unos satélites que enviaría al espacio en un par de días más. Unas sondas, las cuales le enviarían información sobre qué hay allá 'afuera'.

Estaba nervioso, tenso diría mejor. Después de Ultrón, la guerra civil, ya nada era como antes. Además, mencionar, desde que Wanda le mostró aquella visión, donde todos fallecían, le carcomía la consciencia cada día que pasaba. Tenía el deber de hacer algo, lo que sea para poder evitar aquel apocalipsis, el cual pronto vendría, o al menos, poder sobrevivir a aquello.

— _"Está todo listo para enviar esas sondas al espacio Tony"_ —Dijo Hill desde un comunicador—, _"¿estás seguro de encontrar algo afuera?"_

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas a esos alienígenas atacar Nueva York? Claro que habrá algo… —Le respondió un poco cortante. De verdad estaba muy estresado. Ella no dijo nada y cortó la comunicación.

— Jefe, no tenías por qué responderle así a Hill —Happy entró al laboratorio, con unas bolsas del Burger King—, bueno, fuera de todo esto, te traje el almuerzo —Colocó las bolsas encima de la mesa, donde Tony estaba tecleando algunos parámetros finales en sus dispositivos.

— Gracias Happy —Pasó sus manos por su rostro y tomó una de las bolsas—, ¿con extra pepinillos verdad?

— Claro, es tu favorita —Respondió masticando su comida, a lo cual Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado—, disculpa.

— No, está bien, tienes hambre —Dijo el filántropo—, por cierto ¿cómo está el _chico_? —Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

— Bien, sigue patrullando la ciudad —Tomó asiento al responder—, tiene mucha energía.

— Quien no a esa edad —Su voz fue irónica. Happy no dijo nada con respecto a eso y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

.

* * *

.

Luego de la aparición de Bruce Banner en el santuario, Stephen se dirigió a buscar a Tony Stark, quien se encontraba en la base Avengers. Le comentó acerca de su compañero en su humilde morada, haciendo notar la preocupación en el rostro del filántropo. Decidió acompañarlo para saber más detalles sobre la aparición de Bruce.

— Thor está muerto —Dijo Bruce—, nos atacaron y asesinaron a todos los asgardianos en la nave. No tenemos escapatoria de esta…seremos aniquilados por… Thanos. —Stark no podía creer lo que escuchaba: Thor estaba muerto. No podía ser eso cierto.

— ¿Estás seguro que ese es su nombre? —Volvió a preguntar un escéptico Dr. Strange—, ¿Thanos?

— Si, es él —Confirmó el científico—, está buscando las gemas del infinito. Y sabe que en la tierra hay dos más.

— ¿Y dónde está la otra? —Preguntó Wong asustado—

— La tiene Visión —Respondió Stark muy preocupado—, pero no sé dónde está. Apagó su localizador.

— ¿Perdiste otro súper robot Tony? —Bruce no se lo podía creer. Tony se paseaba de manera nerviosa en el salón—, ¿Qué haremos ahora…?

.

* * *

.

Steve, Natasha y Falcon se dirigieron a visitar nuevamente a Wanda y Visión en Edimburgo, donde se estaban quedando

Llegando a casa, Visión los recibió, mientras la bruja escarlata, servía la mesa con un poco de café y algún bocadillo para los invitados. Sus rostros lucían agotados, sobre todo el de Steve, la mutante percibió eso. No iba a indagar en sus pensamientos, pero ya imaginaba el por qué.

— Natasha, te serviré en tu habitación para que puedas descansar —Mencionó ella y la rubia acompañó a Wanda al cuarto. Ella ya sabía sobre el embarazo, de hecho, pudo notar su vientre un poquito más abultado que la última vez que la vio.

— Gracias Wanda.

Los demás también se acomodaron, aunque Falcon se recostó en el enorme sofá que había en el living. Steve por su parte, se sentó en el pequeño comedor, donde estaba la taza humeante de café y unos emparedados que había preparado el androide.

Steve estaba por beber su café, cuando recordó algo importante y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las muchachas.

— ¡Wanda!, —Su voz estaba un poco fuerte— Es que… —Ambas muchachas lo miraron y éste, bajó el tono—, Natasha no puede beber cafeína… —Steve se veía algo preocupado y la pelirroja soltó una risa tierna.

— No te preocupes, a Nat le preparé un té blanco —Natasha no dijo nada y recibió la taza que la bruja le estaba ofreciendo—, ve a comer, Visión aprendió a cocinar y quiere que prueben su mano.

Steve suspiró resignado y supuso que ella, ya sabía sobre el estado de Natasha.

— Lo siento… —Dijo—, sólo estoy algo preocupado…—Pasó una mano por su cabello—, me imagino que lo _sabes_.

— Comes que adivinas Steve —Respondió ella—, anda, ve a comer, yo me encargo de Nat.

El rubio se preocupaba mucho por Natasha, aunque ella le había dicho que todo estaba bien. Era algo innato, que simplemente salía su lado sobreprotector. La ex espía no lo culpaba, era normal tener esa actitud, ya que ambos serán padres primerizos.

Al volver, Sam estaba comiendo el emparedado que, al parecer, estaba bastante bueno.

— Oye te esmeraste Visión —Elogió el moreno—, creo que ya sabes darle justo en el gusto a las comidas.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado. Wanda me ha enseñado muchas cosas y he ido practicando —Respondió—, ¿Capitán Rogers?

— Si, comeré enseguida. Muchas gracias Visión —Se sentó al frente de Falcon.

Ambas chicas estaban descansando en la cama. Natasha tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió para distraerse un poco, mientras Wanda, comía a su lado.

— Se nota mucho el nerviosismo de Steve —Comentó la bruja—, hasta luce tierno siendo así contigo.

— No lo culpo, enterarse que será padre… —Hizo una pausa—… fue como cuando supe de mi embarazo. Pasaron días sin poder digerir la noticia. Digamos que ahora, ya lo tengo asumido. Pero Steve…se preocupa demasiado —Suspiró—, pero sé que se acostumbrará.

Natasha tomó su sándwich para probar que tal estaba y si, Wanda tenía razón. Los dotes culinarios de Visión habían mejorado. Era eso o tenía mucha hambre; al cambiar de canal mediante el control remoto, la televisión cambió radicalmente de la película a un extra y lo que vió ahí, no fue de lo mejor… Nueva York había sido atacado nuevamente.

— Oh no… no puede ser cierto —Natasha cubre su boca con ambas manos. Wanda también estaba estupefacta con lo que veía—, ¡Chicos vengan, tienen que ver esto!

Habló en voz alta la rubia, haciendo que los muchachos se dirigieran a la habitación rápidamente. Wanda le subió el volumen al noticiario:

 ** _"Reporte especial: Nueva York atacado - Tony Stark Desaparecido"_**

A Steve se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer eso como franja principal en la televisión. También se mostraba que una nave de origen desconocido había aterrizado en Nueva York y unos seres extraños. Claramente, se trataba de alienígenas, pero ¿Qué es lo que buscarían acá en la tierra? Era algo difícil de saber ahora, que Stark estaba desaparecido.

— Esto es terrible —Se escuchó a Wanda decir—, sin Stark… como sabremos realmente que sucedió ahí.

Sam y Visión sólo guardaban silencio. No podían creer lo que veían; Steve también seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora tenían una amenaza desconocida que acechaba a la Tierra.

De pronto, el celular con tapa empezó a vibrar y Rogers sintió su alma volver ¿Sería posible que fuese Tony? El rubio salió de la habitación para poder responder.

— ¡¿Tony?! —Respondió con desesperación esperando que fuese él, pero escuchó otra voz al otro lado del auricular que no podía creer.

— _"Hola Steve… habla Bruce…"_

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

Se viene el finaaaaaaaaaaaal ¡gracias por sus hermosos reviews! :) me dan alegría.


	28. Chapter 28 (Part I)

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si como es de costumbre.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Dividí los capítulos. Esta es la primera parte del final. Espero les guste. Mas comentarios al final.

* * *

.

.

Partieron de inmediato hacia la localización de Bruce, que era en la base Avengers en Nueva York, donde se encontraba Rhodes; el moreno también estaba atónito con la noticia del ataque y sobretodo, la pérdida de su amigo.

.

Mientras bajaban todos, Natasha vio a Banner a lo lejos que se acercaba. Sintió una puntada algo extraña en el pecho, no tenía idea del por qué, pero la incomodidad era obvia. Más que mal, ella quiso intentar algo con Bruce en algún momento de su vida, pero fue rechazada por el científico. Al menos eso fue lo que ella percibió en ese momento, pero nada era claro; sea lo que sea, eso ya estaba en el pasado. Ahora, su prioridad, eran Steve y su futuro hijo, que crecía cada día que pasaba.

El semblante de Steve era serio. Claramente no era una reunión donde celebrarían algo. Además, el hecho de saber que Bruce había abandonado la tierra y no saber de él durante más de tres años, no era menor.

— Hola chicos… —Saludó de forma cautelosa. Miró a Natasha, que estaba a un lado de Steve— Nat… —La rubia sólo asintió con su cabeza el saludo, pero no articuló ninguna palabra hacia él.

Banner notó cierta indiferencia de Steve hacia él, o eso creyó. Simplemente pasó y le tendió la mano, ahora dirigiéndose hacia War machine, viendo un caluroso abrazo entre ambos.

Rhodes estaba deshecho. Además, no podía hacer mucho en su estado de recuperación. No había palabras para describir su estado anímico, era totalmente evidente su expresión.

Se dirigieron a la sala común que tenía la base, donde había una cafetería, sillones y mesas para comer. Steve mientras, estaba conversando con Rhodes, poniéndose al día.

Sam, Visión estaban en la cocina preparando algo para comer. Wanda sacó del refrigerador algo de fruta y empezó a picarla, colocándola en un platillo.

La rubia se encontraba cabizbaja mirando el paisaje, pensando en la posible amenaza que prontamente tendrían que enfrentar. La situación era grave ahora. Puso sus manos en su vientre, pensando cuál sería el futuro para James; si de verdad fue una buena decisión traerlo, a pesar de las consecuencias. Se estaba sintiendo culpable. De pronto, escuchó una voz masculina tras de sí que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Sé que… debes estar muy enfadada conmigo —Comenzó Bruce. Ella volteó a verlo—, y sé que de nada sirve que lo diga ahora, pero lo _siento mucho_ …

— Bruce… ha pasado mucho tiempo…—Ella hace una pausa repentina a lo que bruce iba a responder aquello, pero ella se adelantó—. Está bien… tendrías tus razones para marcharte, no tienes que disculparte conmigo.

Banner no sabía que responder al respecto. Pero notaba cierta indiferencia en Natasha. Y no era para menos.

— ¿Has… estado con Rogers todo este periodo? —Dijo por lo bajo. Sabía que aquella pregunta podría causar la ira de Natasha—, se le ve bastante serio… —Recordó el frío saludo del ex capitán Rogers hacia él.

— Pues estar vigilando al mundo desde las penumbras te vuelve frío. Steve necesitaba apoyo y ahora con Tony desaparecido… nada fue igual desde la batalla en _Alemania_ … —Suspiró melancólicamente, recordando aquella escena—, pero no estuviste aquí para ver eso.

Banner tragó saliva al escuchar eso último. Si, obviamente Romanoff estaba algo molesta y eso, lo comprendía totalmente.

— Algo alcanzó a decirme Tony, que los Avengers se habían separado —Respondió—, como los _Beatles._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia. Bruce seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. No podía odiarlo. Además, su corazón estaba bien en estos momentos, ya no iba al caso hablar del pasado. Había que enfocarse en el presente, que era lo más importante.

— Nat, —La voz de Wanda se hizo notar. Ambos voltearon a verla—, ven a comer, piqué algo de fruta y preparé una infusión de té. Además, debes descansar bien antes de partir de nuevo.

— Gracias Wanda —Dijo Natasha para luego, despedirse de Banner—, hablamos, Bruce.

El científico no dijo nada y vio como las muchachas se iban. El hombre aún tenía el sentimiento de culpa por haberse ido y no decir nada sobre su paradero. Tal vez, Natasha si lo _quería_ en ese momento, pero él tuvo miedo.

.

* * *

.

— Tendremos que volver a Wakanda —Mencionó Steve—, si queremos idear algún plan, debemos aliarnos con T'Challa para poder enfrentarnos a lo que sea que venga.

— Lo sé… —Natasha estaba sentada en la cama, preocupada, cruzada de brazos—, no tenemos otra alternativa. En cualquier momento pueden volver a atacar y debemos estar listos.

— Partiremos en un par de horas más, mientras, deberías descansar —Le mencionó él, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de ella.

—Steve…—Empezó— ¿crees… que sea buena idea…? —Él la mira con preocupación y no había necesidad de preguntar a qué se debía aquella duda—, ya sabes…

— No podemos dar pie atrás Nat, _decidimos_ traerlo al mundo, como lo conversamos —Dejando el vaso a un lado, se acerca a ella, tomándola de la cintura—, te lo prometí y sigo fiel a eso. No dejaré que nada malo les pase a ti, ni a _nuestro hijo_ …

Ahora todo tenía sentido, al menos para Banner, quien no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación entre ambos ex agentes de SHIELD. Se retiró de ahí hasta el laboratorio, pensando en todas las cosas de las que se tuvo que poner al día. Realmente, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

.

* * *

.

 **Wakanda.**

Bruce Banner puso al tanto al equipo sobre las _infinity stones_ y la _black order_. También les contó, que estuvo mucho tiempo convertido den Hulk, hasta toparse con Thor en un planeta llamado _Sakaar_ , donde él, era gladiador. Y finalmente, el acontecimiento terrible, donde fueron abordados por la nave nodriza de Thanos, eliminando a la mayoría de la tripulación, que eran asgardianos, incluyendo a _Heimdall_ , quien lo trajo hasta la tierra de vuelta, además, las muertes de _Thor_ y _Loki_.

Estaban horrorizados al haberse enterado, sobretodo, de la muerte de Thor. Simplemente, no podían creerlo. Además de contarles que él, transformado en Hulk, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

— Al parecer, no sólo Tony Stark ha desaparecido… —Dijo Shuri—, también se le ha perdido del rastro a _Dr. Strange,_ quien poseía una de las piedras del infinito y _Peter Parker_ , más conocido como _Spiderman_ —Mostró ambas fotografías en la pantalla para que todos observaran.

— Tenemos que actuar rápido —Habló Steve—, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que vuelvan a atacar y busquen la siguiente gema —Wanda miró con terror a Visión. Ella se acercó a él, mientras la consolaba con un tierno abrazo—, además…la tierra perdió a su mejor vengador.

Steve lamentaba enormemente todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Natasha observó al padre de su pequeño hijo; su rostro demostraba mucha tristeza, a pesar de se veía bien parado frente a todos. La rubia lo conocía demasiado. Le hubiese encantado abrazarlo en esos momentos, pero se quedó ahí, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y facciones de su rostro.

— No se preocupen por la seguridad —Dijo T'Challa—, en Wakanda nuestros mecanismos no fallarán, pero debemos crear un plan, y rápido.

— ¿Tendremos que destruir la gema? —Preguntó Natasha de pronto. La bruja escarlata abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario de la rubia—, disculpen, no quise sonar alarmista…

— No necesariamente —Comentó Bruce—, podríamos quitarla, pero…ese procedimiento duraría mucho tiempo, la verdad no sé cuánto.

Wanda se sentía de lo peor. El problema era que sí, Visión poseía una de las gemas del infinito, ¿Qué pasaría con él? Su corazón se encogía mientras pasaban los minutos, en donde sólo cabía ruido para sus pensamientos.

— Tranquila Wanda… estaré bien. La Srta. Shuri y el Dr. Banner nos ayudarán con todo esto —Visión acercó a Wanda, donde ella, se refugió en sus brazos.

— Lo sé Vis… —Ella lo miró a los ojos. El androide sentía el cuerpo de su amada temblar y no era para menos, después de todo lo que ha estado pasando.

— Creo que lo mejor, será que investiguemos ahora para tener tiempo —Shuri le habló a Bruce y luego, se dirigió al androide—, Visión ¿podemos examinarte unos momentos?

— Si, por supuesto, los acompaño enseguida —Voltea a ver a Wanda. No le gustaba verla así. Estaba triste y asustada. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola con una preocupación del porte de un buque.

Los nombrados salieron de ahí, dejando a un equipo totalmente alertas de lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora. Debían armar un plan tanto de ataque como de defensa.

.

* * *

.

Era tarde, alrededor de las 01:35 am. Nadie dormía esa noche. Shuri y Banner seguían haciendo análisis a Visión y esquematizar la gema para poder.

Steve había llegado a ver como seguían y al entrar, estaba Wanda sentada en un sofá, a punto de quedarse dormida. El rubio se acercó a ella lentamente, moviéndole el hombro para que despertara.

— Wanda —La muchacha poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con Steve—, ve a dormir, debes descansar.

— Si…eso iba a hacer, pero creo que pasé de largo —Se incorporó—, gracias Steve.

La bruja escarlata abandonó la sala, dejando a un Steve Rogers preocupado. No sabía con exactitud la magnitud de la amenaza y eso, lo descolocaba un poco.

— No se preocupe capitán —Habló la morena—, en un par de horas más tendremos un informe detallado.

— Debemos agradecerle a Visión por dejarnos hacer los análisis —Banner se quitó los anteojos—, ha sido muy paciente.

— No tienen que agradecerme. Ustedes sólo concéntrense en su trabajo —La voz de visión se hizo notar muy calmado, como suele serlo—, Capitán, ud vaya a descansar.

— Si, eso haré —Les respondió a los tres—, cualquier cosa importante no duden en ir a despertarme. Estaré atento.

Dicho esto, salió del laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al entrar, vio a Natasha que dormía tranquilamente; cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para descansar. Pero la rubia tenía el sueño liviano, percibió de inmediato la presencia de su novio.

— ¿Es muy tarde? —Preguntó ella aun con sus ojos cerrados, a lo que Steve mencionó que eran pasada las una de la madrugada—, imagino que ahora si vendrás a dormir.

— Si… estoy agotado —Se metió debajo de las cobijas. La rubia se acurrucó a él sin dudarlo, abrazándolo por la cintura. Steve depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su prometida, cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

— Y… —Comenzó ella— ¿estás muy agotado? —Steve conocía ese tono de voz y sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se _refería_.

— Puedo aguantar un par de horas más despierto, si así lo deseas… —Le respondió él, apegándola más, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella.

— ¿Un par de horas? Que generoso eres _Rogers…_

Ambos aprovechaban muy bien cada momento de intimidad…no les importaba nada más que ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **Al Día siguiente…**

Wanda entró al laboratorio para ver cómo estaban sus compañeros, quienes habían estado trabajando casi toda la noche. Amablemente, ella les trajo el desayuno.

— Muchachos —La bruja acomodó la bandeja en un mesón—, es hora de comer. No tienen que perder energías.

— Muchas gracias Wanda —Agradeció Bruce—, anda Shuri, ven a alimentarte.

La morena estaba terminando unos detalles para su algoritmo. Wanda la veía teclear muy rápido y se sorprendía de lo veloz que podía ser.

— ¡Voy! Estaba escribiendo unos detalles —Se levantó de su silla— ¡Wanda muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado! —Le dio un tierno abrazo, el cual, la bruja respondió, y se dirigieron al mesón donde la bruja les dejó las bandejas con comida: huevos revueltos, café, leche, algo de fruta y jugos. Desayuno de campeones.

— No se preocupen muchachos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —Respondió ella, mirando a Visión, quien descansaba en el mesón—, y… ¿ya saben cómo actuar entonces? —Su voz era dubitativa y era claro, estaba muy preocupada por la situación, a pesar que sabía que llevaban cierta ventaja.

— Si, es decir —Shuri dejó la taza de café para continuar conversando—, ya realizamos el análisis a la gema de Visión, la cual es polimórfica y es más fácil poder comprender la estructura.

— A partir de ahí, Shuri creó un _algoritmo_ , el cual nos permitirá saber qué sistemas interferir…

La pelirroja intentaba entender lo que ambos cerebritos querían decirle, pero no lograba comprender del todo. Shuri soltó una risa al notar la disconformidad de Wanda.

— Tranquila, en pocas palabras, sabemos quitar la gema sin hacerle daño a visión. Eso es todo —Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, observando levemente la calma en el rostro de la mutante.

— Si, eso creí interpretar, pero quería asegurarme —Dijo esto de manera graciosa, haciendo que todos rieran al unísono.

Visión seguía 'dormido' o en suspensión, como diría de manera técnica Bruce Banner, al fin y al cabo, es un súper robot. Estuvo siendo analizado por horas y, aunque no fuese humano, debía descansar de igual manera que todos. Wanda se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del androide. Ella no dejaría que nada malo le suceda a él. No lo permitiría.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Barnes y Falcon vigilaban desde el exterior del palacio. Ambos ex militares estaban atentos con sus respectivas armas, por si algo extraño sucediera.

— Y… ¿cómo te has sentido después de tu recuperación? —Comentó Sam, haciendo que Bucky se girara para verlo.

— Hasta el momento bien —Respondió—, aún estoy un poco débil. La buena noticia, es que mi cerebro ya no responde a las palabras de _activación._

— Eso es bueno. Desde que Steve te trajo hasta aquí, venía muy seguido para ver tu recuperación —Le dijo el moreno—, aunque claro, primero estuviste un buen tiempo congelado. Por cierto ¿qué se siente estar así? —Wilson de pronto quiso saber más de aquello.

— Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente te duermes y despiertas, como sueles hacerlo todos los días —Barnes estaba algo complicado—, lo que es impresionante, es saber cuánto tiempo estuviste durmiendo. Porque sientes que fue hace poco….

Sam comprendía más o menos lo que Bucky le comentaba acerca de ser congelado. Le parecía tan perturbador que ese muchacho haya pasado por tanto.

»— ¿Y ustedes? —Sam puso atención—, me imagino que después que me congelaron, tomaron todos caminos diferentes.

— Pues si —Suspiró con melancolía el moreno—, Steve se convirtió en prófugo de la justicia, ya que no firmó. Yo tampoco firmé —Se encogió de hombros.

— Y… —No quería sonar entrometido, pero la duda le carcomía—, ¿por qué Natasha también es prófuga? Tenía entendido que firmó.

— Pues al ayudar a Steve a escapar contigo en Alemania y después, ayudarnos a nosotros en la balsa, creo que el gobierno no la quiere ver más —Soltó una pequeña risa—, es la viuda negra. Nunca sabes con qué carta te saldrá.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de _James Buchanan Barnes_. Él la recordaba en aquellos tiempos y siempre, a pesar de que cumplían ciertas misiones, Natasha no las cumplía del todo o hacía que la misión se cumpliera para la KGB de otras maneras. Ella prefería salvar personas y no asesinarlas, al no ser que sea lo contrario y lo merecía. Aun así, fue y es conocida como una de las espías más letales del mundo.

»— …ahora que ambos serán padres… ni te imaginas como fue mi reacción cuando me contaron —Siguió Wilson—, intuía que algo pasaba entre ambos, pero ¿un bebé? Eso sí que fue inesperado.

Barnes sentía como si fuese ayer, el día de la graduación…

(…)

 _— ¡No quiero James, no quiero que me intervengan! —Sus gritos desesperados golpeaban las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación._

 _— Natalia, debes hacerlo. Así es el trato —James intentaba calmarla de cierta manera, pero era totalmente imposible. Él estaba de pie, en la posición típica cuando los soldados descansan._

 _— Ya les vendí mi alma como asesina… y ahora quieren tener propiedad sobre mi cuerpo. ¡No quiero esto!_ — _Romanova se sentía totalmente desorientada. Respiró profundo y se sentó al borde de la cama, cerrando sus ojos, intentando quizás, digerir lo que pronto vendría para ella._

 _— Sé que es injusto —El soldado se movió de su lugar ahora, sentándose a su lado—, pero es tu deber. Todas las viudas negras pasan por este procedimiento. Y tú, lograste ser mejor que todas ellas_ — _Acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los cuales brotaban las lágrimas, cayendo por sus mejillas._

 _— ¡Las asesiné a todas! —Dijo ella—, las maté James. No tuve opción. No quería hacerlo…eran ellas o yo. De verdad no quería hacerlo. Tú sabes bien como es Madame B…_

 _El soldado del invierno se acercó a la pelirroja, consolándola en un abrazo. Ella respondió el acto del muchacho, ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de aquel hombre._

 _Ahora, debía acompañarla en su ceremonia, de la cual, él sería testigo: a Natalia le quitarían la oportunidad de ser madre._

 _(…)_

Fue muy inesperado enterarse sobre el embarazo de Natasha, sabiendo que había sido intervenida.

Pero lo que realmente le importaba a nuestro amigo Barnes, es que sus amigos cumplirían su sueño de ser _padres_. Quizás no en el mejor momento, pero ambos estaban felices de llevar aquella responsabilidad.

— Imagino… que pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos. Eso suele pasar —Y él, lo decía por experiencia propia. De pronto recordó algo—, pero, y esa muchacha… ¿Sharon Carter? recuerdo que…

— No lo olvido amigo. Se besaron, ambos lo vimos esa vez. Steve sabe aprovechar el momento más que nosotros, —James asintió a ese comentario. Falcon soltó una pequeña risa y continuó—, pero bueno, nadie elige de quien enamorarse —El moreno se cruza de brazos y luego añade algo más—, aunque lo que más me sorprende de todo esto, es Natasha —Bucky le pone atención a eso—, ella es muy reservada y, que se haya fijado en Steve, es un poco extraño…lo digo por su personalidad… Bueno, no la conozco lo suficiente tal vez —Dijo excusándose algo pensativo.

James Barnes sabía que Natasha amaba demasiado a su amigo. Cuando conversaba con ella, observaba su mirada minuciosamente sin que se percatase; ella estaba feliz con el soldado. Y lo alegraba bastante; su corazón poco a poco, iba entendiendo, que el tiempo había pasado y Natasha, había tomado una decisión.

Claramente, él debía seguir adelante y no quedarse atascado en el pasado; James sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo Steve: _avanzar._

Aunque claro… nadie podía ver el futuro ¿o sí?

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Bueno... ¿les gustó? jajajaja. Miren en serio, me costó mucho escribirlo. Además que no quería que se enredaran tanto leyendo. Espero que se haya entendido. Y ya saben, estamos en la recta final.

Ya saben que pueden votar el capítulo para que suba en el ranking :) comenten si les gustó y si no les gustó también, no los leeré(?) jajajajaja.

También si encuentran algún error ortográfico, guiones mal puestos, no duden en comentármelo en reviews.

Saludos a: **_RogerA, bellaraven03, Lizzy, Nemo y Yen mis patronas, Gis si me lees por ahí te quiero chama y a Chobits3_**

Nos leemos pronto _o/ !

Atte,

Kuchi.

PD: Preparen los pañuelos.


	29. Chapter 29 (Part II)

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** © claramente no me pertenecen. La historia previa a Infinity War sí.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este es el capítulo final y créanme, que me costó demasiado escribirlo. Tuve momentos de bloqueo mental y eso que iba como avión con la historia. Espero que les guste el final que le di a esta travesía y a esperar que pasa en **End Game.**

Contendrá algunas escenas de _Infinity War_ (De la película, no el cómic). Eso claramente no me pertenece, sino a los dioses _Russo Brothers_. Sin embargo, realicé algunas modificaciones para que encaje con mi fanfic.

Y lo de siempre, letra cursiva y que empiece con (...) son flashbacks.

.

* * *

.

 **Mientras tanto en el Milano…**

Luego de haber ido a la localización, donde se emitía un mensaje de emergencia, los guardianes de la galaxia rescataron a Thor y conversando con él, Gamora sabía de antemano, que esa atrocidad y genocidio había sido culpa ni más ni menos que por Thanos, el titán loco.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —Exclamó Gamora enfadada. Thor la veía pasearse de un lado a otro, mientras le daba cucharadas a su comida—, si él tiene las seis gemas del infinito, lo hará con solo mover los dedos, así —Realizó la acción con sus dedos, haciéndolos sonar.

— Eso lo sé bien, pero ¿por dónde empezamos? —Preguntó Quill—, no sabemos sus pasos o donde podría ir ahora.

— Las gemas del tiempo y de la mente están a salvo con _los Vengadores_ , no tienen de qué preocuparse por eso —Ahora era el turno de Thor, quien le respondió a Peter.

— ¿Los vengadores? —Preguntó Mantis.

— Los héroes más poderosos del planeta tierra —Dijo el asgardiano. Ninguno de ellos los conocía claramente.

— ¡¿Cómo Kevin Bacon?! —Volvió a preguntar Mantis emocionada.

— Tal vez esté en el equipo, no sé, hace mucho que no voy —Le respondió de vuelta Thor.

Debían armar un plan para poder detener a Thanos. Thor había perdido su martillo en la batalla del Ragnarok, así que debía ir a un lugar para buscar un arma nueva, la que probablemente, sea la clave para detener al titán loco.

Después de que Thor comió lo suficiente para recuperar energías, se dirigió a una de las capsulas que tenía la nave de los guardianes. Claramente, Quill no quería permitir eso, pero Rocket fue más astuto, y decidió seguirlo junto con Groot, quien últimamente, había tenido sus arranques de adolescente, además de expulsar más savia; eso lo volvía totalmente un antisocial con sus compañeros.

Los tres salieron camino a _Nivadellir_ , en búsqueda un arma que sería capaz de asesinar a Thanos, o eso era lo que el asgardiano decía; mientras los demás guardianes, decidieron ir a _Knowhere,_ que es donde posiblemente, el titán loco haya ido en búsqueda de la gema de la realidad.

.

* * *

.

 **Knowhere.**

Los acontecimientos que estarían por suceder ahora eran obras del destino, o tal vez, ya estaban escritos desde hace mucho antes. El tema, es que nadie tiene definido el futuro.

Thanos no iba a descansar hasta coleccionar todas las gemas del infinito. Porque según él, le daría equilibrio al universo. Es lo que él llama _piedad_.

El tema ahora, es que alguien debía detenerlo lo más pronto posible, antes de que el titán loco cumpla su cometido, o al menos intentarlo.

Eso fue lo que nuestros guardianes de la galaxia pensaron. Ahora, que se encontraban en _Knowhere_. En sus posiciones, escondidos, esperando los movimientos del genocida.

A Gamora la carcomían varios sentimientos, entre tristeza, culpa y odio hacia Thanos.

Todavía podía recordar cuando él llegó a su planeta, acabando con los que merecían perecer. Pero el titán se fijó que ella, era una niña fuerte. Reclutándola así para sus sucios cometidos.

Desde ese momento, Gamora sabía que irse con él, era la única manera de sobrevivir. Quizás cobrar venganza por la matanza que él causó. Algún día, ella haría eso; con lo que no contaba Gamora, era que tendría que sobrevivir acompañada. Si, ella tenía una hermana adoptiva: _Nébula_. Seguía formando parte de sus recuerdos a pesar de la rivalidad entre ambas. Gamora no la dejaría sola. No esta vez.

Mientras tanto, Peter Quill recordaba las palabras que su novia le había dicho hace un par de otras atrás:

 _«Si Thanos me atrapa, mátame»_

Lo único que _StarLord_ quería saber, era el secreto que Gamora se iba a llevar a la tumba ¿Qué podría ser tan grave, como para haberle pedido algo así a él? Jamás lo comprendería, quizás, hasta más adelante.

Y en este preciso momento, Thanos la tenía atrapada, haciendo que él la apuntase en el pecho. Las lágrimas de Quill eran evidentes, y es que no pensó que debía cumplir el último deseo de Gamora de manera tan repentina. Y se la llevó lejos, hacia quizás donde, dejando solamente su arma en el lugar, mientras los demás, veían que todo había sido obra de la gema de la realidad.

— _«Ahora sí hay más de una razón por la cual patearle el trasero a Thanos»_

Pensaba Quill. Debían empezar desde cero nuevamente, pero los guardianes no perdían las esperanzas de encontrar a Gamora.

.

* * *

.

 **Localización: Desconocida.**

Y como se había mencionado antes, las circunstancias tal vez ya estaban escritas por alguien. _Ebony Maw_ fue aniquilado gracias a una idea de Peter. Más que mal, el muchacho tiene buenas ideas a pesar de sacarlas de películas de la cultura popular.

Dr. Strange, Tony Stark y Peter se encontraban a la deriva en una nave espacial; Stark pensaba de qué manera podían regresar a la tierra, porque, además, en la nave estaba el chico de Queens a bordo. Él no permitiría dejarlo morir en un lugar tan solitario y desconocido como lo es el espacio.

— Tenemos que girar esta nave —Dijo Strange preocupado, a lo que Tony reaccionó un poco mal al escuchar la respuesta del ex cirujano.

— Si, ahora quieres huir, perfecto. —Respondió irónico Stark.

— No, quiero proteger la gema.

— Y yo quiero que me agradezcas ¿Quién acaba de salvar tu trasero mágico? Yo —Mencionó enfadado y algo alterado.

— En serio no sé cómo tu cabezota entra en ese casco —Strange estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el magnate—, a diferencia de todos en tu vida, yo no trabajo para ti.

— Si, y gracias a ese hecho, estamos atrapados en una _dona_ voladora, muy lejos de la tierra y sin refuerzos…

Peter sólo observaba como los dos adultos discutían sin cesar. Prefirió callarse y esperar a que llegasen a un consenso. Después de todo, sentía algo de pánico estar en un lugar así.

— De acuerdo Stark, iremos a él —Refiriéndose al titán—, pero si debo salvarte a ti o al chico, con tal de proteger la gema del tiempo, no dudaré en dejar que ustedes mueran primero.

Tony lo miró desafiante. No podía creer que Strange pensara así. Pero era la única opción que tenía, si querían volver sanos y salvos a la tierra.

No se imaginaban entonces, que terminarían cayendo en Titán, el planeta donde Thanos creció y que él mismo aniquiló con sus propias manos hace un tiempo atrás.

El punto es, que los Guardianes se aliarían con en el equipo de IronMan para poder detenerlo de alguna manera, sea cual sea el costo.

Pero ninguno de ellos imaginó, que Strange, después de tan dura declaración de querer proteger la gema, se la daría al titán loco. Tony, mal herido, le decía que por favor no se la entregase, que estaba loco. Él no hizo caso, y se la entregó, dejando que huyera hacia la tierra, en búsqueda de la última.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? —Preguntó agonizando. Él confiaba que no le entregaría la gema. No podía creer lo que veía.

— Estamos en el _juego final_ …

Esto, hacía referencia, a que ya había visto 14.000.605 finales alternativos al conflicto que está por venir. Strange les había dicho, que sólo ganaban en uno solo…y al parecer, era el único conocedor de la posible victoria.

.

* * *

.

Falcon y Barnes seguían conversando tranquilamente mientras realizaban su guardia en las afueras del palacio de T'Challa.

Wilson notaba claramente la recuperación del mejor amigo de Steve. Claramente, el tratamiento que recibió aquí en Wakanda era fenomenal. Y se admiraba de que, a pesar de ser una nación que era conocida por ser sólo agrícolas, la verdad era, que tenían un gran poder sobre el conocimiento. Realmente valorable por donde se le mire.

— ¿Crees que ese titán tenga cara de _gremlin_ cuando venga? —Falcón rompió el silencio mientras caminaban. Barnes soltó una risa, entendiendo la referencia pop de su compañero.

— Puede ser —Respondió y luego, su expresión cambió a una más seria—, puede que suene alarmista, pero nosotros, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a algo así… quiero decir…

— Seres de otras galaxias. Si, te entiendo —Le dijo el moreno—, pero nuestros compañeros ya se habían enfrentado a algo así hace unos años, en Nueva York. No digo que tengan claro conocimiento de qué es lo que vendrá, pero, al menos tienen experiencia.

— Si, tienes razón, debemos confiar en que todo estará bien.

— Además… ¡tienes brazo nuevo! —Falcón animó a nuestro ex soldado soviético— y de vibranium. Jamás se te romperá.

— Se están llevando bien al parecer.

De pronto, escuchan una voz familiar. Ambos chicos se voltean para ver. Saludan a Steve con un abrazo.

»— ¿Cómo te sientes Buck? —Pregunto el rubio.

— Nada mal… para ser el fin del mundo —Los tres sonrieron ante esta premisa. Aunque no tenían con claridad que es lo que realmente pasaría. Al menos, eran optimistas.

— ¿Cómo va lo de Visión? —Falcon preguntó preocupado—, estos tipos pueden venir en cualquier momento…

— Shuri dijo que falta un poco más, aunque no sé cuánto sea eso… —Se cruzó de brazos—, Wanda está muy preocupada…

— No es para menos… Visión ha sido un gran apoyo emocional para ella desde lo de Sokovia —Volvió a hablar el moreno. Steve y James asintieron. Ahora los ojos estaban puestos en proteger al androide, cueste lo que cueste.

.

* * *

.

Natasha estaba en la habitación, recostada en la cama, meditando todo lo acontecido durante estos tres largos años. Que, para ella, habían sido maravillosos, a pesar de vivir en las penumbras.

Esta vez, era diferente. Porque estaba _enamorada_ ; su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en aquello. Sobre todo, ahora, que James estaba creciendo dentro de su vientre.

Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento como espía en la KGB, jamás se le pasó por su cabeza, el ser madre. Menos que el padre de su hijo sería Steve Rogers. No creía en el destino, pero ahora lo empezaba a tomar con más peso. Quien diría, que el soldado y la espía tendrían una amistad de años, en donde se transformó en apego mutuo.

Ella sabía que eran diferentes. Desde el pasado heroico hasta la nacionalidad. Como el agua y el aceite. Lo que era un hecho, era que los polos opuestos se atraen; si lo pensaba con más calma, era una posibilidad a ciencia cierta; el hecho, era que, mientras pasaban los años, Natasha sentía una necesidad desconocida de querer ayudar al soldado fuera de tiempo.

Desde que él había despertado en esta época, no dejaba de querer interesarse en su pasado. Cuando ella era más joven, antes de unirse a SHIELD, escuchaba las historias heroicas sobre el famoso Capitán América. Y siempre quiso poder enfrentarse a él cara a cara o tal vez, era un claro ejemplo de querer hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Quizás era algo que la impulsó a cambiar su perspectiva de la vida misma.

De tanto viajar hacia el pasado, _James Barnes_ ocupó su lugar unos momentos…

(…)

 _— Natalia, sabes que no podemos hacer esto —Le reclamaba Barnes—, nos descubrirán si saben que los dejamos vivir…_

 _— No tienen por qué saberlo…vamos ayúdame —Reclamaba Romanova, ayudando a escapar al último rehén que tenían en uno de los miles los laboratorios de la KGB escondidos en varios lugares del planeta. Lo hicieron bajar por unas escaleras que daban a un desagüe subterráneo._

 _— ¿Cómo harás que no nos descubran? —Preguntó—, sospecharán de nosotros._

 _— No si los asesino antes de que hablen —Ella arqueó una ceja, sonriendo maliciosamente—, les diré que murieron en el enfrentamiento con los de SHIELD… así que combatiré con ellos, mientras tú me ayudas de franco, como siempre._

 _— Deberás emplear otras técnicas para matarlos o igualmente nos descubrirán, pero imagino que ya lo tenías pensado —Ella le cerró el ojo—, No logro entender cómo es posible que te ayude en esto… —James suspiró resignado—, a veces pienso, que estas en el negocio equivocado Natalia…_

 _— Si te nace ayudarme, es porque tienes corazón, Barnes —Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho—, vamos anda, que se hará tarde y debemos hacer explotar el lugar antes que nos descubran…_

 _— ¡No me dijiste que explotarías el lugar!_

 _— Ahora lo sabes…_

(…)

.

* * *

.

Los radares de Wakanda empezaron a detectar objetos con una potencia enorme acercarse a la órbita de la tierra. Rápidamente, Shuri y Banner se dirigieron a ver las alarmas para ver de qué se trataba. No había que ser adivinos para descifrar de qué se trataba.

Shuri empezó a correr su algoritmo rápidamente. Tenía a Visión acostado en el mesón. Había empezado ya el método de extracción de la gema del alma. Y debían darse prisa.

— _"Hey Chicos, tenemos compañía aquí…"_ —Se escuchó la voz de Falcon mediante el intercomunicador.

Unos enormes 'meteoritos' caían desde el cielo, impactando y explotando estrepitosamente sobre la capa protectora que cubría toda la ciudad de Wakanda.

— Dios, amo este lugar —Dijo James, mirando como estallaban aquellos artefactos desconocidos en el cielo.

Steve miraba preocupado la situación. Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero no podía bajar la guardia ahora. Debía guiar a todo el equipo más que nunca.

— Es hora —Mencionó Steve—, prepárense.

.

* * *

.

La famosa _Black Order_ , quien Banner ya les había comentado a sus compañeros, había llegado a la tierra, tal y como Thanos les había pedido la vez anterior: obtener la última gema del infinito.

La batalla iba a transcurrir dentro de poco. Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones. La línea de defensa era bastante, ya que tenían todo el apoyo de las tribus: _los jabari (tribu de la montaña), la fronteriza la minera_ y por supuesto _la tribu dorada o la tribu pantera._

Todos formaban una línea de defensa enorme, dentro de los cuales se encontraban nuestros vengadores: el rey T'Challa, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James _Buchanan_ Barnes, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes.

De pronto, empezaron a aterrizar más de aquellas capsulas, chocando contra la tierra, por donde salían extraños seres extraterrestres, más de eso no se podía decir. Animales intergalácticos con una sed de sangre enorme, ya que no les importaba traspasar aquella barrera que los mataba. Era impresionante como podían llegar a ser con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás: la guerra por la _gema de la mente_ estaba por comenzar…

.

* * *

.

Todos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. No iban a permitir por nada del mundo, que los secuaces de Thanos se llevaran la gema, no sin antes haber luchado hasta el final; Bucky disparando ferozmente con su fusil de asalto, Steve golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a los enemigos con sus nuevos escudos, T'Challa batallando cuerpo a cuerpo…lo estaban dando todo en el campo de batalla.

 _Black Dwarf_ golpeaba con su enorme hacha a quien se le cruzara por el camino, era un tipo realmente poderoso, con fuerza sobrehumana, y su piel que es totalmente indestructible, las balas y los golpes no le hacían nada.

Mientras tanto, _Próxima Midnight_ peleaba codo a codo contra Okoye y Natasha; ambas chicas, le estaban dando una pelea dura a la esposa de _Corvus Glaive_.

Por el aire, _War Machine_ y _Falcon_ se encargaban de atacar a innumerables enemigos y también destruir aquellas capsulas donde salían más de estos desgraciados seres sin alma. Pero eran demasiados. Los vengadores no podían con tanto y sus fuerzas poco a poco se estaban agotando.

El _hulkbuster_ estaba infestado de estos seres espaciales, rasgando y sacando partes del super robot. Todo era cuestión de tiempo…estaban ganando, hasta que…una ráfaga de luz se estrella contra la tierra y de él, sale un arma muy poderosa, rodeado de electricidad, golpeando y matando uno a los a los secuaces de la Black Order; todos quedaron sorprendidos de aquella fuerza sobrenatural que se aposentaba en la tierra. Steve se incorporó del suelo, para ver de quién se trataba: Era Thor, quien venía acompañado con Rocket y Groot.

Steve sonrió contento, ya que sabía de ante mano que Thor había fallecido cuando Banner les contó lo acontecido en la nave de los asgardianos. Era increíble que siguiera con vida y les daba una luz de esperanza a todos los vengadores.

El asgardiano tomó su ahora renovado martillo, girándolo, yendo con todo para acabar con la amenaza que atacaba a la tierra.

— ¡Tráiganme a Thanos!

.

* * *

.

Visión estaba gravemente herido, ya que Corvus había ido hacia el palacio real a atacarlos. A pesar que Shuri hizo todo lo posible, salió lastimada al igual que la guardia que la estaba protegiendo.

Finalmente, Glaive fue asesinado por Visión, dejándolo fuera de combate y utilizando su propia arma. El capitán américa lo ayudó a incorporarse. Lamentaba que todo esto se esté saliendo de control. Pero no debía aflojar, no ahora.

La bruja escarlata fue hacia ellos. Notó a Visión muy mal herido después de la pelea con Corvus. Jadeaba y respiraba entre cortado, pero él como siempre, calmadamente, intentaba consolar a Wanda, quien estaba derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas al verlo de esa manera.

Visión sabía perfectamente lo que ahora la gema de la mente le estaba diciendo en estos momentos, que había empezado a brillar con mayor intensidad. El mensaje era claro: _Se acercaba._

Todos empezaron a notar, que en el aire había una sensación muy extraña, de algo muy peligroso estaba por suceder. El viento soplaba con mayor intensidad, hasta que de pronto, sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad.

— Cap, es él —Menciona Banner.

Y la verdad, era que Thanos había llegado finalmente a la tierra. Todos entraron en sus posiciones, intentando detenerlo. Pero era imposible.

Mientras tanto, Wanda no quería acceder a lo que Visión le había dicho. Ella era la única capaz de destruir la gema antes de que Thanos la obtenga. No era justo y la bruja, tenía el poder suficiente para realizar esa hazaña. No tuvo más remedio, que aceptar la realidad.

Lamentablemente, nuestros héroes no tenían como saber, que el titán tenía en su poder la gema del tiempo.

Thanos era fuerte, pero la pelirroja tenía tanto poder, que pudo detener por unos segundos al titán loco antes de que se acercara a ellos. Pero le fue imposible; empujándola y enviándola lejos de ahí, tomó al androide del cuello, arrancándole la gema de un solo golpe, tirándolo en el suelo, como si fuese un envase vacío; colocó la gema en el espacio que estaba disponible. Y ahora, se había convertido en el ser más poderoso de toda la galaxia con las seis gemas _: poder, realidad, espacio, tiempo, mente_ y _la del alma._

Thor no quiso quedarse obviamente atrás. Con su poderosa _Stormbreaker_ dejó bien herido a Thanos en el hombro izquierdo. Claramente, era una victoria más. El conflicto estaba resuelto.

El titán tenía su carta bajo la manga. Entonces el _chasquido_ se hizo realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El guantelete estaba destruido, y el titán huyó, utilizando lo último de poder que le quedaba.

— ¿Thor? ¿A dónde fue? —Pregunto Steve— ¿Thor?

El asgardiano estaba sin palabras. Él mismo vio cómo el titán realizó el chasquido y huyó hacia quien sabe dónde.

.

* * *

.

 **Planeta Titán.**

Peter se había enterado de la peor manera sobre el paradero de Gamora. Estaba desecho por dentro.

Thanos antes de irse a la tierra, había dejado mal herido a Tony Stark. Él mientras tanto, intentaba curar sus heridas con el poco voltaje que le quedaba a su traje. Ardía como mil cuchillas más, pero era necesario si quería sobrevivir.

Mantis de pronto, percibió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Todos se miraron sin conocer respuesta. El clima de pronto, había cambiado un tanto. Truenos y relámpagos estaban apareciendo en el cielo de titán. Claramente, algo no andaba bien

— Chicos… algo extraño está sucediendo —Habló Mantis.

— Si, es verdad… —Dijo Star Lord—, el ambiente está algo…

— ¿Quill? —Drax dijo de pronto, mientras se hacía polvo. Todos quedaron impactados con aquella escena apocalíptica ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

— ¡Drax! —Peter quedó helado ¿qué rayos había sido eso? ¿dónde había ido Drax?

De pronto, Mantis desapareció al igual que Drax, haciéndose cenizas. Tony miró desconcertado aquella escena, viendo desintegrarse a Star Lord también. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Señor Stark? No me siento muy bien —Un asustado Peter Parker intentaba ponerse bien ante la adversidad, cuando de pronto, sus brazos flaqueaban y sabía que el momento de partir había llegado— no me quiero ir, señor Stark, no me quiero ir.

Pero era demasiado tarde… el hombre araña, se había ido para siempre, volviéndose polvo como los demás. Tony no podía creerlo.

— Lo hizo —Dijo Nébula, refiriéndose claramente al chasquido de Thanos.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo volver a la tierra? Tendría que ser en la nave de los guardianes, que estaba totalmente destruida. Había que repararla.

Lo único que hacía eco en la cabeza de Stark, eran las últimas palabras de Strange, _«"No había de otra manera"»_

 _Claramente… nada volvería a ser lo mismo en el planeta y el universo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

.

¡Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios! Ahora a esperar EndGame :)


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen, como siempre.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Lo que empiece con (...) son sueños o flashbacks.

* * *

.

.

Thanos había acabado con la mitad del universo, incluyendo seres humanos, plantas y animales. Era un hecho.

No se sabía con exactitud la cantidad de desaparecidos, al menos en el planeta tierra. Quien sabe que haya pasado en las demás galaxias...

La magnitud del evento fue desgarradora. Nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo. A excepción de los vengadores que pudieron sobrevivir a tal evento genocida.

.

* * *

.

Había llegado la noche. Los sobrevivientes habían vuelto al palacio real de T'Challa para descansar, reflexionar y pensar, como poder revertir aquel genocidio extremo.

Nadie se lo esperaba. Ni el mismo _Thor Odinson_. Él tenía toda la fe en su nueva arma que claro, había podido destruir a casi la mayoría de aquellos perros espaciales, mas conocidos como los _Outrides_. Pero Thanos era el principal actor y lamentablemente...le falló a sus compañeros y a toda la gente de la tierra.

Thor estaba destruido por completo. Estaba moralmente devastado.

El tema ahora, era que el titán loco andaba desaparecido en alguna parte de la galaxia y quien sabe, quizás aún con todas las gemas del infinito. Nadie lo podía afirmar a ciencia cierta.

.

* * *

.

Los demás que habían sobrevivido, se encontraban en la enfermería curando sus heridas. Steve sólo quiso darse una ducha caliente y descansar, ya que su cuerpo se curaba por si sólo si pasaba una buena noche de sueño.

Tenía que estar firme, sobre todo en este momento. Debía solucionar el problema; de alguna u otra forma, Steve sabía que esto tendría una solución. Sólo debía calmar su mente y su corazón para ponerse a pensar con la cabeza fría. De nada servía enfadarse. Eso él lo sabía bien. Pero detrás del escudo y del capitán, había un hombre. Triste y dolido.

— Creo, que deberíamos volver a la base... —Habló Rhodes de pronto—, digo, para que podamos armar un plan... además de descansar lo suficiente y asimilar lo que acaba de suceder.

— Tienes razón... —Habló Thor a lo lejos. A su lado, Rocket seguía cabizbajo. Ver morir a Groot por segunda vez había sido un shock tremendo—, es mejor volver a _casa_.

El rubio estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando a sus compañeros, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba aquella imagen de la gente haciéndose cenizas... y

— ¿Estás bien...Steve? —Bucky estaba ahí para él. Rogers lo sabía...Pero no era suficiente.

— No... —Suspiró profundo. Bucky posó su mano derecha en el hombro de éste—, no lo sé _Buck_...

— Tranquilo... ve a distraerte un momento. Lo necesitas. Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa...

Bucky nunca había visto a su compañero tan triste. Y no era para menos. Quiso seguirlo, pero desistió en hacerlo. Prefirió dejarlo a solas. Respetaba mucho el tiempo a solas para pensar.

Steve salió hacia uno de los enormes balcones del palacio real a despejarse un poco. Después de todo, tenía que hacer cuenta como poder solucionar la situación actual. Aunque era un poco difícil. Su liderazgo estaba por el suelo.

.

* * *

.

Una semana después...

Base Avengers, Nueva York

El remordimiento seguía carcomiéndole las entrañas y a la vez, le causaba un estrés inimaginable, siendo así, que todas las noches, seguían apareciendo las pesadillas de aquel momento...

 _(...)_

 _— ¡Nat! —La voz de Steve era desgarradora. Al ver que todos se estaban desintegrando, vio a lo lejos a Natasha, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, tocando su vientre. Eso lo petrificó por completo. Jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a James..._

 _— Steve... —Respondió en un hilo de voz. Romanoff sentía internamente, como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando al pasar los segundos. La tarea de Thanos estaba hecha—... James...James está..._

 _— Tranquila, no te aceleres. El bebé estará bien —Rogers la tomó en sus brazos. Ella se aferraba a él como si le costara la vida. Sabía que el final estaba cerca. Y no había nada que pudiera evitar lo contrario._

 _— Lo siento tanto...Steve..._

 _— Natasha... no..._

 _Las cenizas eran una realidad... y los ojos de Natasha, se habían cerrado para siempre..._

 _(...)_

 _Dolor... Culpa...Soledad..._

Eran los sentimientos que el ex capitán américa estaba experimentando al límite; no sabía exactamente como poder super todo esto.

— Steve...

Los pensamientos de Rogers fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Dr. Banner; no es que le incomodara su compañía...pero tal vez era el peor momento para poder recibir un consejo.

Tomó la taza de café, dándole un sorbo, el cual sabía amargo, como sus esperanzas. Steve hacía todo lo posible para poder sacar aquella mentalidad perdedora. De verdad lo intentaba...

El científico se sentó enfrente de él y se quedó en silencio. No sabía como empezar. Tampoco quería hacer sentir peor a Steve. Él sabía perfectamente lo que todo esto significaba para él.

»— Intentaremos la forma... de solucionar esto —Empezó Bruce con voz esperanzadora—, sé que no sabemos el paradero de Tony como para que nos ayude, pero, aun así, estando acá en la tierra...en Wakanda podré realizar investigaciones con la tecnología que nos puedan brindar.

Rogers no decía nada. En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar o no sabía que decir; el rubio pudo notar la incomodidad de Bruce y finalmente, decidió responderle...

— Gracias por ese entusiasmo Bruce, de verdad lo admiro —Su mirada era cabizbaja. Aún no hacía contacto visual con Bruce. No por resentimiento, no era de odio. Simplemente, no tenía la cara para poder mirarlo. Steve Rogers sentía el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, por lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba deshecho.

— Steve...de verdad te entien-

— No lo entenderías —Dijo Steve algo tajante. Ambos ahora hicieron contacto directo, donde el científico pudo observar el semblante de Steve. Al borde de las lágrimas. —, es una situación difícil. Tenemos compañeros desaparecidos... no sabemos ni siquiera a donde han ido...—Su voz empezaba a quebrarse de a poco, recordando cada detalle, donde todo se hacía cenizas...

— Si lo entiendo —Hizo una pausa. Y ahora Rogers lo miraba expectante—, lo comprendo bien y... —Guardó silencio un momento, pensando las palabras precisas que diría, sin hacerlo sentir mal sobre la situación—...sé que, Natasha estaba _embarazada..._ —Steve abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado, pero creía que eso, era lo de menos por ahora. Sólo quería terminar de escuchar a Banner—, por esa razón, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance...para que puedas recuperarla... y a tu _hijo_.

Rogers no pudo más con la tristeza. Escuchar la palabra _'hijo'_ lo quebró por completo. Banner se acercó a él, reconfortando a su compañero en un abrazo. El científico le daba palmadas en la espalda, intentando de alguna manera, levantar la moral de Steve.

Nunca lo había visto así de mal. El rubio aceptó aquel abrazo, después de todo, él tenía razón. No había que dar un pie atrás, al contrario. Debía ser fuerte, una vez más. Esta vez, no sólo para revertir el desastre que Thanos causó...era también, para recuperar al amor de su vida: _Natasha Romanoff_

»— Todo va a estar bien... encontraremos la manera.

Thanos había ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra claramente...estaba por _comenzar..._

 _._

 _._

 **[FIN]**

.

.


End file.
